retour aux sources
by wandha
Summary: Pour avancer il faut parfois revenir en arrière. C'est ce que va faire Arizona en revenant dans la ville de son enfance. Du rire, des larmes, de l'amitié, des rencoeurs, des rencontres et bien d'autres choses encore.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tous le monde, me voilà une fois encore lancée pour une nouvelle histoire. Je n'étais vraiment pas sure de mis remettre étant donné la difficultée que j'ai eut à finir l'histoire précedante. Mais la trame de l'histoire qui va suivre me trottait sans relache dans la tête alors la voilà.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

Elle jouait avec les poils longs de l'animal allongé à ses côtés, tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la maison face à elle. Assise sur le sol, adossée à son vieux pickup, la tête de son chien reposant sur les genoux. Elle essayait de rassembler le courage qui semblait lui manquer pour traverser la courte distance qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée.

Cette maison n'avait en soi rien d'intimidant, bien au contraire, c'était une vieille maison à la façade fatiguée, de taille modeste pour ne pas dire petite. Plusieurs indices permettaient de deviner qu'elle n'était plus habitée depuis un moment. Les volets étaient fermés, les bacs à fleurs étaient vides et bien que la pelouse semblait être toujours entretenue, la coupe était imparfaite et elle était jaunie par le soleil, le perron était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière et il n'y avait plus de boite aux lettres. De simples détails, de petits riens, que quelqu'un de passage n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué.

Elle soupira, redressant de sa main libre le chapeau qu'elle portait, la chaleur devenait étouffante. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement dans la maison voisine. Elle vit deux silhouettes se dissimuler rapidement derrière le rideau du salon. Elle secoua la tête, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Le charme des petites villes, pensa t'elle avec ironie.

Mark et Christina s'étaient baissés aussi rapidement que possible.

-Sa a été juste. Souffla Christina.

-Elle nous a vus !

-A peine aperçu.

-C'est qui cette femme ? Ca va faire deux heures qu'elle est là.

-Aucune idée, mais e compte sur Mer pour nous renseigner, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant.

Comme si c'était le signal ils entendirent la porte d'entré s'ouvrir.

-Papa !

-Merde, fausse alerte ! Soupira Christina, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Mark.

-Au salon mon ange.

Une fillette d'une son entrée, trempée et boueuse de la tête aux pieds.

-Sofia, Commença Mark les yeux écarquillés.

-Je sais, je sais, file sous la douche avant que ta mère te voit dans cet état.

-Bonne fille, file !

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il se dit en ville au sujet de la dame qui est dehors ? Christina s'élança vers sa filleule l'a tirant vers elle.

-Racontes !

-Elle va être notre nouvelle voisine. Elle s'arrêta la un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Et… ? Fit Christina plus qu'impatiente. Sofia lui tandis alors la main la paume grande ouverte.

-Tu rêves gamine, Meredith me le dira d'une minute à l'autre et gratuitement.

-Qui sait, il se pourrait qu'elle soit retenue au cabinet, est ce que tu vas avoir la patience d'attendre ?

-D'une minute à l'autre, je te dis. Sofia garda son regard planté dans celui de son ainée.

-Ok ! Céda la femme lui sortant un billet de cinq dollars.

-Se serait la fille du colonel.

-Le colonel, n'avait pas de fille. Rends-moi mon argent.

-Il en avait une, la maison lui revient, Meredith lui a remit les clés tout à l'heure.

Mark et Christina s'échangèrent un regard étonné.

-Tu en as déjà entendue parler toi ?

-Non, jamais. Qu'elle genre de fille arrive deux ans après la mort de son père ?

-Le genre fille fantôme. Sérieux qui savait qu'il avait une fille ?

-Apparemment Meredith.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Hey !

Christina foudroya Sofia du regard qui prenait déjà la fuite.

-Ta fille finira mal Mark.

Meredith arriva au salon.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà eut un bon aperçu de notre nouvelle voisine.

-La fille du colonel ! Railla Christina encore amère de s'être fait avoir par une fillette de neuf ans.

-Arizona. Leur indiqua Meredith en regardant la femme par la fenêtre.

-Je lui ai posté un courrier juste après la mort de son père. Je ne pensais plus la voir arriver depuis le temps.

-Tu l'as connais ? Demanda Mark la rejoignant à la fenêtre.

-Pas plus que sa. Elle est plus âgée que moi, de quatre ou cinq ans. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. Elle devait surement encore être au lycée.

A ce stade, ils étaient tous agglutinés à la fenêtre, plus aussi gênés de se faire prendre. La demoiselle n'avait pas bougé.

Arizona pouvait sentir les regards posés sur elle. Elle décida de les ignorer, elle savait à quoi s'attendre en venant là. Elle sortit le paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa chemise, en tira une et l'alluma. Oldo leva le museau à l'odeur forte de la fumée, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

-Arizona Robbins écrase moi tout de suite cette horreur. Elle leva les yeux vers la femme qui se tenait près d'elle. Elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendue arriver compte tenue la hauteur de ses talons aiguille, mais fut soulagée de voir un visage amical.

-Toute la ville ne parle plus que de toi ma chérie.

-Je n'en doute pas. Comment vas-tu Addison ?

-Bien, même de mieux en mieux. Je suis venue rendre une petite visite à mes parents pour l'été. Je pensais que mon été allait être calme et même ennuyeux à vrai dire. Mais une rumeur courait, comme quoi la fille du colonel était dans les parages. J'ai voulu voir sa par moi-même. Maintenant je suis sur que sa ne va pas être aussi ennuyeux que prévu.

Arizona lui sourit, elle écrasa sa cigarette et se redressa, tirant sans ménagement la femme dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manquée. Murmura-t-elle. Addison répondit volontiers à l'étreinte, ignorant la peau collante de sueur et l'odeur de tabac froid de son amie. Le simple fait de la voir en chaire et en os, la rendait incroyablement heureuse.

-Toi aussi. Elles finirent par rompre leur étreinte, se regardant longuement.

-Tu as l'air horrible. Arizona rit à cette remarque. Addison n'avait pas changé.

-Ouai, bien, voilà ce que font trois jours de route et quelques heures au soleil à ma personne.

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer par rentrer pour se mettre à l'abri de ce fichu soleil ? Arizona grimaça, Addison comprit.

-Aujourd'hui ma chérie, tu viens avec moi. Nous allons passer ta première nuit de retour à Colville dans la maison d'amis de mes parents. Et celles qui suivent et ce jusqu'à ce que tu en ais assez de ma compagnie. Arizona allait protester mais son amie la devança.

-Aucun refus n'est accepté. Tu sais que je ne survivrais pas tout un été seule. On va se faire des soirées pyjama comme dans le temps, juste toi, moi et éventuellement quelques boissons. Tu sais que sa va être génial ! Tu ne peux pas refuser une telle offre. Je t'ai dit que la maison est juste au bord de la piscine ?

-Ok, ok. Céda sans mal la blonde, riant de l'enthousiasme de son amie. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas de meilleur plan.

-Yay. S'écria Addison, applaudissant tout en sautillant.

-Woaw, tu as prit quelque chose avant de venir ou…

-Hey ne me juge pas. Sa fait une semaine que je suis ici et je connais déjà par cœur la programmation des chaines du câble. Tu es mon assurance santé mentale.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Bon nous n'avons plus qu'à nous diriger vers la maison. Quoi qu'un détour vers le magasin serait peut être nécessaire, je n'ai plus de vin. Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu fais et on se rejoint à la maison. Tu connais le chemin ?

-Bien sure, je l'ai tellement emprunté, qu'il est gravé à jamais dans mémoire.

-Bien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reprendre Arizona dans les bras. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle aperçu trois paires d'yeux rivés sur elles. Elle sourit et leur fit un signe de main, les faisant instantanément reculer. Heureuse de leur réaction, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas alerté Arizona.

-Première chose en arrivant, tu prends une douche. Dit-elle ne plaisantant pas. Sa remarque lui valut un éclat de rire.

Un peu ennuyés de s'être fait prendre par Addison. Mark et Christina, interrogèrent sans relâche Meredith.

-Elles sont amies ?

-Elles l'étaient à l'époque, je suppose qu'elles le sont toujours.

-C'est contre nature ! Je veux dire, cette femme roule dans un vieux taco et porte des habilles plus que limites. Comment Addison Montgomery peut être amie avec elle ? Elle est comme Barbie rousse. Christina fit la grimace en prononçant ces mots. Elle n'était vraiment pas fan d'Addison.

-Aucune idée. Mais elles ont toujours été très proches. Elles et Aria.

-Aria, Aria Torres ? La, Aria Torres ! S'écria Marc choqué.

-Oui, celle la même.

-Attend, elle et Addison ne peuvent pas se voir, je veux dire sans est même violent.

-A l'époque, c'était différent, sa fait plus de quinze ans, les choses changes. De toute façon, Arizona a déménagé, on n'a pas sut pourquoi. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis. Du moins pas à ma connaissance.

-Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle revenait ?

-Je suis avocate, Christina pas inquisitrice. Mon boulot était de lui remettre les clés et c'est tout.

-Donc elle ne l'a pas fait. En conclu inutilement la femme.

Ils regardèrent une fois encore par la fenêtre, voyant la femme et son chien monter en voiture.

Arizona au volant de son pickup lança un dernier regard à la maison avant de prendre la route vers la maison des parents d'Addison. Les semaines à venir promettaient d'être éprouvantes. Mais elle était déterminée à clôturer cette partie de sa vie.

Elle attrapa le téléphone posé dans le vide poche et appuya sur la touche d'appel, elle attendit un peu avant de parler.

-Salut Beauté, je suis arrivée. Je vais passer la nuit avec Addison et beaucoup d'alcool. C'est un peu… Disons différent de ce que je pensais… Tu sais ? Plus difficile. Mais sa va aller, ne t'en fait pas. Je t'embrasse.

Elle raccrocha, soupira fortement avant de démarrer son véhicule. Au moins elle pourrait compter sur Addison pendant son séjour à Colville. Et de son expérience passée, elle savait que le soutient d'Addison n'était pas négligeable. C'était une véritable bénédiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit de la nuit. Elle n'avait dormit que quelques heures, étant rentrée tard du travail la veille. Elle avait eut à faire une consultation chez les Cohen, un couple de personnes âgées vivant à une demi heure de la ville, au milieu de nulle part. La situation du couple la préoccupait grandement. La femme commençait à avoir de sérieux problèmes de santé et leur isolement devenait dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas leur rendre visite aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle avait donc passé un long moment à essayer de les convaincre de s'installer en ville chez leur fils, le temps que Madame Cohen aille mieux. Mais même avec l'aide de Luke, leur fils, le couple entêté avait refusé. Ils avaient vécu toute leur vie dans leur maison, leur ferme. C'était tous ce qu'ils possédaient, l'une de leur plus grande fierté et ils ne la quitteraient pour rien au monde.

Callie était rentrée dépitée, elle s'était doutée de leur réponse. Mais elle avait espéré que son intervention aurait changé la donne.

Elle se leva sans enthousiasme, se trainant vers la cuisine pour y récolter le précieux liquide noir, indispensable au bon commencement de sa journée. Elle prit une tasse, empoigna la cafetière déjà pleine, bénissant Mark pour lui avoir offert une cafetière avec programmateur. Comme chaque matin, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif par la fenêtre. Appréciant la vue et jaugeant le temps. Mais ce matin, son regard se posa sur une vue à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde.

Une femme blonde, vêtue d'habilles de sport, un casque de baladeur sur les oreilles, un grand chien à ses pieds, se tenait debout sur la pelouse du colonel.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur, lorsque le liquide chaud vint se répandre sur sa main, lâchant précipitamment la cafetière et la tasse qui vinrent se fracasser sur la paillasse.

-Merde, merde, merde. Cria-t-elle passant rapidement la main sous l'eau froide du robinet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas eut une hallucination.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Woaw, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Mark, détournant l'attention de Callie de sa nouvelle voisine.

-Mal réveillée. Répondit-elle, tout en coupant l'eau. Par chance rien n'était cassé, mais il ne lui restait plus une goute de café. Elle ronchonna commençant à nettoyer, tandis que Mark jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour voir ce qui retenait l'attention de son amie.

-C'est la fille du colonel. L'informa-t-il.

-Je sais que c'est la fille du colonel, Mark ! J'ai grandit dans cette ville.

-C'est vrai, en plus d'après Meredith, elle était amie avec ta sœur.

-Mark ! Protesta Callie, vraiment pas d'humeur à alimenter la machine à ragots qu'était son ami.

-Aller, juste quelques informations, un petit quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Où est Sofia ?

-Tu n'ais vraiment pas drôle ! Soupira-t-il. -Elle est déjà en train de vadrouiller par là, avec Tuck. Je l'ai prévenue qu'elle devait passer par ton cabinet dans la matinée.

-Tu lui as rappelé les règles ?

-Elle me les a récitées avant de courir dehors.

-Bien, il faut que je file, je dois passer par le café de Lexie avant d'aller au cabinet. Je suis déjà en retard. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de sortir, constatant qu'Arizona n'était plus sur la pelouse. Mark fut laissé seul dans la cuisine avec encore plus de questions qu'avant sa venue.

Arizona s'était réveillée tôt et ce malgré la quantité inquiétante de vin consommée la veille. Addison, elle dormait comme un loir. Elle décida alors de faire un petit jogging.

Oldo sur les talons, la musique en place, elle se vida l'esprit poussant son corps au maximum. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé à courir, mais elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant la maison de son père. Elle reprit tranquillement son souffle, recouvrant ses esprits.

Il était encore trop tôt pour franchir le pas de la porte, mais elle réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour faire le tour de la maison, afin de se rendre au jardin.

Comme le reste de la propriété, les lieux étaient entretenus mais paraissaient fatigués. La palissade de bois qui entourait la propriété, était toujours en place mais avait besoin d'un bon coup de peinture et certaines de ses planches demandaient à être changées. La terrasse de bois nécessitait un ponçage et un vernissage, qu'en aux arbustes une taille auraient été bénéfique, il allait leurs falloir attendre le prochain automne. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cabane en bois perchée dans le vieux chêne. Elle se demanda comment elle avait put oublier l'existence de cette fameuse cabane. Elle y avait passé de nombreuses heures, c'était son endroit préféré quand elle était enfant et c'était devenu une sorte de repère lorsqu'elle avait grandit.

Elle aperçut un mouvement furtif provenir de la cabane. Elle retira son casque et s'avança vers l'arbre.

-Hey, il y a quelqu'un ? Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais elle entendit clairement du bruit venant de la maisonnette.

-Qui que vous soyez, descendez avant que je monte vous botter les fesses. Sa voix était menaçante et vraiment convaincante. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'elle voit apparaitre deux petites têtes sortir de la cabane, un garçon qu'Arizona estimerait avoir une dizaine d'année et une petite fille plus jeune.

-On est désolé, Madame, on ne voulait rien faire de mal, juste jouer. Dit la fillette.

-Descendez ! Ordonna Arizona gardant sa voix grave. Elle vit alors la gamine descendre avec une agilité étonnante, tandis que le garçon y parvint avec plus de mal. Ils se tenaient côte à côte, dos à l'arbre, le garçon avait les yeux rivés au sol, alors que la fille regardait Arizona. Celle-ci devait s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de la fillette.

-Est-ce qu'on va avoir des ennuis ?

-Tout dépend ! Que faisiez-vous là haut ? Vos parents savent que vous êtes dehors ?

-Bien sure qu'ils le savent. Il fait trop chaud l'après midi pour jouer, alors on se lève tôt. Et on ne faisait vraiment rien de mal, cette cabane est vraiment cool.

Arizona secoua la tête ne parvenant plus à retenir son sourire.

-Je te l'accorde, mais elle est aussi vraiment très vieille. Vous ne devriez pas monter la haut, il y a surement des planches pourries.

-Mais on fait attention et on a l'habitude. Elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit que la femme levait un sourcil avec un air accusateur.

-Vous venez donc souvent !

-Elle est vraiment très, très, cool ! Répondit-elle en défense. Le garçon commençait à se déplacer d'un pied à l'autre vraiment très mal à l'aise.

-Je vois, mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, interdiction de monter la haut les enfants. Je regarderai ce que je peu faire pour cette vieille cabane.

-Après on pourra y retourner ?

-Je suppose, mais seulement si j'ai l'accord de vos parents.

La gamine rebondit sur ses pieds, toute souriante.

-Je suis Sofia et c'est Tuck.

-Enchantée de vous connaitre, je suis Arizona.

-Vous allez habiter la maison du colonel ? Cette gosse n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans la poche.

-Peut être.

-Je serais ta voisine alors. Mon papa et Lexie habitent la maison de droite, c'est Lexie qui tient le café du centre. Et maman habite la maison de gauche.

-Oh, nous sommes donc doublement voisines. Je suis d'autant plus ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Sofia.

-Arizona tu es là ? Vint la voix d'Addison.

-Au jardin Addie ! Tandis la femme arrivait, les enfants profitèrent de la diversion pour retourner s'amuser, escaladant la palissade.

Même cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Arizona pouvait dire que son amie était fatiguée.

-Tu as couru ce matin ! Sérieusement ? Comment est-il possible que tu sois en état de courir, alors que j'arrive à peine à tenir debout ?

-J'ai un meilleur organisme et certainement plus d'entrainement.

-Je te hais ! En cet instant précis je te hais, Arizona Robbins.

Cette remarque fit rire la blonde.

-Tu n'as pas pris ton portable avec toi ! Et cette chose ! Dit-elle en pointant l'objet incriminé.-N'arrête pas de sonner. Arizona prit son portable et examina les appels.

-Ok, il faut que je passe un coup de fil, mais après sa je te paye le petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner.

-Je t'attends devant. Dit Addison tout en se dirigeant vers la rue. Elle savait qu'il fallait lui laisser de l'espace, du moins pour le moment. Sa première soirée avec sa meilleure amie avait été bonne, vraiment bonne, mais un peu maladroite. Arizona avait eu une certaine réserve. Aucun sujet sérieux n'avait été abordé, ce qui était surement pour le mieux.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir apparaitre Arizona et son Bergé Australien. Sans un mot, la jeune femme lui encapsula le bras et l'entraina en direction du centre ville.

-Cette ville à vraiment changée depuis que je suis venue.

-Oui, beaucoup de constructions et la modernisation du centre ville. Depuis que l'entreprise de la famille Torres prospère, la ville attire plus de monde. Qui dit plus de monde, dit plus d'argent.

-C'est bien.

-Elle est mariée.

-Qui ? Feint-elle.

-Tu sais qui ! Aria ! Elle a épousé Harry. Elle est mère de trois têtes brunes et gère son foyer et son homme d'une poigne de fers.

-Typiquement Aria. Sa doit lui convenir, je suis heureuse pour elle.

-Tu sais que c'est faux.

Arizona ne releva pas. Elles arrivèrent devant le café déjà remplis de monde. Arizona fit signe à Oldo de rester et de ne pas bouger. L'animal obéi. Puis elles se faufilèrent parmi les tables, elles parvinrent à en trouver une de libre. Une jeune brune vint rapidement prendre leurs commandes.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le jardin ? C'est peut être les vapeurs d'alcool restantes, mais j'aurais juré que tu parlais à quelqu'un.

-Deux gamins jouaient dans la cabane de l'arbre.

-Oh la cabane de l'arbre, mon premier baiser c'est dérouler dans cette cabane.

-Je m'en souviens j'y étais, tu avais les lèvres les plus collantes que j'ai jamais embrassées.

-Hey je suis une excellente embrasseuse.

-Je ne suis même pas sur que ce mot existe.

-Bien sure qu'il existe. En plus je devais avoir quoi sept ans, celui là ne compte pas. Je te parle de celui que j'ai eu avec tu sais qui.

-Tu sais qui ? Vraiment ? Addie sa fait une éternité ! Je pense que tu peux prononcer son nom maintenant. Elle vit son amie devenir écarlate.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Elle n'eut aucune réponse. La serveuse arriva avec leur commande. Elle leur sourit poliment, mais resta un peu plus longtemps qu'il est socialement correct.

-On peut vous aider ? demanda avec douceur Arizona.

-En fait oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas une traqueuse ou je ne sais quoi mais… Vous savez, les gens parles et…

-Lexie ! L'interrompu Addison prenant pitié de la pauvre femme.

-Oh, vous êtes ma voisine ! En fin, vous habité près de la maison de mon père?

-Euh… oui, c'est bien sa. Je voulais me présenter et vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

-D'accord la maison de droite c'est bien sa ?

-Oui. Comment ? Je veux dire je ne veux pas paraitre impolie mais, comment le savez vous ?

-J'ai rencontré Sofia ce matin. Sacré gamine !

Lexie sourit.- Oui, elle l'est. En tout cas, encore une fois bienvenue. Elle les laissa à leur petit déjeuner.

-Sofia est donc l'un des gamins de la cabane.

-Ne changeons pas de sujet, crache le morceau Addie.

-Très bien, il est possible que « tu sais qui » soit en ville. Il y vie depuis quelques mois.

-Je crois que je vais vraiment aimer mon séjour ici.

-Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire.

-Je l'aurais surement croisé à un moment donné, tu sais.

-Je te hais.

-Tu sais que tu m'adores.

-Dieu seul sais pourquoi !

Arizona commençait vraiment à apprécier son retour à la maison. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire, mais sa en valait la peine.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda regarda Callie perplexe. Depuis le matin, la jeune femme semblait ailleurs. Elle était arrivée en retard parlant d'un accident de café et de Mark la harcelant de questions. Miranda n'avait pas interrogé d'avantage son associée. Elle savait qu'il y avait davantage. Depuis la veille, la ville était en émoi, l'arrivée de la fille du colonel semblait chambouler les habitants. Ce qui pouvait être compréhensible, étant donné que mise à par les natifs de cette ville, personne ne savait que le colonel avait une fille. Il était étrange que la nouvelle ne se soit pas répandue lors des funérailles du vieil homme. Les secrets se faisaient rares dans cette petite ville.

Miranda ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Bien qu'elle sache toujours beaucoup de choses, sur beaucoup de monde, elle n'aimait pas les ragots. Elle n'était pas du genre à poser des questions, où à s'immiscer dans la vie privée. Mais sur cette affaire, sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison.

-Donc cette Arizona tu la connais bien ? La question sortie Callie de sa rêverie.

-Hein ?

-La fille de Robbins, tu as presque toujours vécu ici, je me suis dit que tu devais l'avoir connue. Se justifia Miranda. Callie lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

-Miranda Bailey, serais-tu curieuse ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste histoire de faire la conversation. C'est assez calme aujourd'hui et…

-Tu es curieuse ! Chantonna Callie.

-Bien ne répond pas, je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon.

Callie rit doucement secouant la tête, mais finit par céder.

-Oui, je l'ai connue, lorsque j'étais gamine. Elle est partie il y a une éternité de ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ses parents avaient divorcés. Elle est tout d'abord restée avec son père, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, puis elle est partie vivre avec sa mère.

-Et tu l'as bien connue ?

-Elle était amie avec ma sœur.

-Je vois ! Dit Miranda.

-J'en doute. Murmura Callie.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Callie secoua la tête, venant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute.

-Rien. Heu… Je me disais qu'étant donné qu'il n'y a pas grand monde, je pourrais partir plus tôt. Je suis rentrée tard hier soir et je manque de sommeil.

Miranda la regarda perplexe mais finit par acquiescer.

-Oui, bien sure. Je suppose qu'on se voit ce soir.

-Hein ?

-La soirée pyjama des enfants ! Chez toi !

-Oh, oui c'est vrai, s'est ce soir. Dit-elle en un gémissement.

-Sa ira ? Parce que sinon on peut la faire chez moi.

-Sofia ne me le pardonnerait pas. Et puis il me semble que tu as déjà des projets avec Ben. Miranda sourit béatement à cette déclaration.

-Que j'aime les soirées pyjama chez les autres. Callie secoua la tête à cette remarque.

-Bien, une sieste s'impose à moi. A ce soir Miranda.

Elle partie, envoyant un message à Mark lui demandant de faire les courses nécessaire pour le soir. Une fois chez elle, elle regarda l'heure, il était deux heures passé. Elle n'avait que deux petites heures de sommeil devant elle, avant que la boule d'énergie qu'était sa fille, ne débarque à la maison. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, s'endormant presque sur le coup.

-Sofia ! Sofia ! Appela Mark du bas des escaliers.

-Oui papa.

-Ta mère m'a demandé de faire les courses pour votre soirée pyjama, tu veux m'accompagner ? Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa fille était déjà à ses côtés.

-Il faut des marshmallows, du chocolat, des cheerios et….

-Doucement jeune demoiselle, nous allons limiter le sucre, tu m'accompagnes mais je garde un droit de véto sur le contenu du panier.

- Papa. Gémit l'enfant en faisant des yeux doux.

-Aucun papa, ne tient princesse. Aller en route.

Il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes pour ce rendre au magasin. Sofia couru vers le rayon de confiseries, elle stoppa sa course nette lorsqu'elle se heurta à quelqu'un. La fillette fut rattrapée de justesse par une poigne ferme qui l'empêcha de tomber au sol.

-Hey mais ne serait ce pas la tornade dénommée Sofia ? Déclara Addison en un rire lâchant son emprise sur la fillette, visiblement secouée.

-Je ne suis pas une tornade tante Addie.

-Tu es sure, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de voir ce qui vient de me frapper. La fillette rit à la remarque. Addison était surement l'une des amies de sa mère qu'elle préférait.

-Je crois que tu vas avoir quelques problèmes fillette. Mark arrivait vers elles en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

-Sofia…

-Hey Mark, quoi de neuf ? Le coupa efficacement Addison. L'homme soupira, regardant sa fille baisser la tête d'un air coupable.

- On fait les courses pour une soirée pyjama chez Callie ce soir. D'où l'excitation

-Cool j'en fais une chez moi aussi ce soir, mais d'un tout autre ordre. Je suis aussi tout excitée. Dit-elle les yeux pétillants de malices. Elle vit la bouche de Mark tomber légèrement, pour finir grande ouverte lorsque son regard se posa sur quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir Arizona s'avancer vers eux poussant le caddie contenant déjà bières, téquila et donuts.

-Addie plutôt caramel ou chocolat les pop corn ? Demanda Arizona sans quitter les yeux des confiseries. N'attendant pas de réponse elle prit un paquet de chaque, avant de porter son attention sur son amie.

-Hey Sofia ! S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

-Tu vas aussi à la soirée pyjama de tante Addie ?

-Tante Addie ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la rousse. –Oui je suppose que si tante Addie appel la soirée, une soirée pyjama j'en suis.

Sofia ne releva pas le drôle de discours de la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi j'ai une soirée pyjama.

-C'est cool, je suppose que Tuck y sera.

-Bien sur et Zola et Noémie aussi. Papa et moi, on fait les courses pour ce soir. Il nous faut des bonbons et des céréales.

-Bien sure et du chocolat. Mark regarda l'échange intrigué.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Finit-il par demander.

-Oh vous devez être le papa. Je suis Arizona. J'ai rencontré votre fille ce matin, elle jouait dans la cabane du jardin de mon père, avec son copain.

-Sofia, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de cette cabane ?

-Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que maman sache que j'y monte, sinon t'étais un homme mort. Il soupira dans la défaite.

-Files choisir les bonbons avant que je ne change d'avis.

-J'adore cette gamine.

-Mark Sloan, père comblé de Sofia. Dit-il en tendant la main à Arizona, ignorant la remarque d'Addison. La blonde accepta le geste.

-J'ose espérer que votre intérêt pour ma personne s'atténuera rapidement. Elle le dit d'un ton doux et avec le sourire mais le message était bel et bien passé. Mark déglutit mal à l'aise, la femme était intimidante, il pouvait clairement voir la ressemblance avec le colonel. Il balbutia des excuses avant de rejoindre sa fille quelques mètres plus loin.

-J'adore quand tu fais ce genre de choses.

-J'ai été à bonne école. Bon on les finit ses courses.

-Oui madame.

Elles finirent leurs courses et les ramenèrent chez Addison.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais c'est quoi exactement ton plan ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour la maison. Tu veux faire quoi ?

-La vendre, je suppose.

-Tu supposes ? Vraiment, tu as fait tout ce chemin sans savoir ce que tu voulais faire.

Arizona soupira.

-J'avais besoin de revenir. Il faut que j'entre dans cette foutu baraque que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire, pour que je puisse tourner la page.

-Ok et qu'est ce que tu as à faire ? La blonde haussa les épaules.

-Bien. Commençons par le début. Il va falloir que tu déverrouilles cette foutue porte et que tu rentres dans la maison. Alors, allons-y.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Et bien je ne suis ici que depuis hier et …

-Cesses de faire ta poule mouillée, se n'est qu'une maison vide, rien de plus.

-Justement, le côté vide est assez effrayant.

-C'est vrai que si ton colonel de père avait été dans sa maison, ça t'aurais vraiment facilité la tâche. Se moqua Addison.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'être rude.

-Tu sais très bien que si. Aller prends des bières, des donuts et ton chien. On va dans la maison de ton père et ce point n'est pas discutable. Et ne me fait pas le coup d'oublier tes clés.

Arizona soupira mais obéie. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être poussée en avant pour franchir le seuil de la porte de la maison de son père, qui mieux qu'Addie pouvait le faire.

Elles se retrouvèrent en plein soleil devant la maison, comme la veille Arizona prit place sur le sol, bientôt rejointe par son chien.

-Ok, donnes moi les clés. Elle ne posa aucune question et donna les clés à son amie. Alors qu'Addison se dirigeait vers la maison Arizona empoigna une bière, cherchant un peu de courage liquide.

Addison ouvrit la porte et entra sans cérémonie dans la demeure. Ca faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dans cette maison, il lui fallut donc un moment pour se repérer. Elle alla au salon et ouvrit la fenêtre et les volets, avant de faire la même chose pour la cuisine et le reste de la maison, omettant volontairement une pièce. Elle retira les draps qui recouvraient les quelques meubles restant et chercha le disjoncteur afin de rétablir le courant. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à la cave elle changea d'idée. Une fois que tout fut fait, elle retourna dehors, s'asseyant près de son amie qui lui tandis une bière.

-A deux !

-Accordé.

Callie se réveilla sentant de petit bras se poser sur sa taille.

-Hey, ma puce.

-Hey, maman.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Une super journée. J'ai rencontré notre voisine, elle est trop cool.

-Ah ouai ?

-Elle fait aussi une soirée pyjama ce soir, avec tante Addie. Callie ne put s'empêcher de rire songeant à la définition qu'avait Addison des soirées pyjama.

-Ok, je vois. Si on commençait à préparer ta soirée pyjama et qu'on laissait tante Addie et son amie tranquille.

Sofia sourit de toutes ses dents, rebondissant sur le lit de sa mère.

-Papa est en bas, il range les affaires.

-Dit lui que j'arrive dans une minute.

Callie trouva Mark dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

-Mark. Il sursauta déversant une partie de sa tasse sur le sol.

-Woaw, le café n'est peut être pas conseillé pour toi.

-Chuttttt !

-Quoi ?

-Elle va nous entendre.

-Qui ?

-La fille du colonel. Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure. Tu sais qu'elle a sympathisé avec notre fille ? Cette femme est flippante.

-Quoi ? Arizona ? Sérieusement ?

-Je n'en suis pas sure mais je crois qu'elle m'a menacée tout à l'heure.

-Si tu arrêtais de l'espionner, elle serait peut être moins menaçante. Mark l'a regarda effaré, puis son regard s'illumina d'un coup.

-Tu l'as connais bien hein, je suis même sure que tu l'aimais bien. Callie ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Tu l'aimais bien. S'écria Mark victorieusement.

-Sa remonte à une éternité, mais oui, je l'aimais bien. Elle était gentille avec moi.

-Gentille hein ?

-Mark j'avais trois ans de moins qu'elle. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. J'étais juste la petite sœur de sa meilleure amie.

-Mais encore ?

-Rien. J'étais une gamine réservée et timide et pas vraiment populaire. Arizona était juste aimable avec moi, c'est tout.

Ils furent coupés pour le plus grand soulagement de Callie, par l'arrivée de Sofia.

-Maman, la maison du colonel est ouverte.

-Nul doute que c'est ta fille. Railla Callie, tout en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. Elle vit Addison et Arizona assises sur l'herbe, une bouteille de bière à la main, qu'elles finirent cul sec avant de se lever et de marcher vers la maison.

-Ok Robbins, dernière bières et on y va. S'exclama Addison. Elles finirent leurs seconde bières d'une traite et sans plus attendre allèrent vers la maison. C'est l'esprit un peu étourdit qu'Arizona marcha sur le perron, mais au moment de franchir la porte d'entrer, son courage la quitta.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Ari…

-Non pas encore. Juste… Je ne peux pas. Les larmes commençaient à tomber sur ses joues, ce qui prit son amie de court.

-Ok, laisses moi juste le temps de fermer les fenêtres et on y va. Arizona hocha simplement la tête. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle entendit le bruit sourd du bois des pants de fenêtres se refermant, le craquellement des lattes de bois sous le poids légers des pas d'Addison. Elle pouvait se remémorer chaque pièce, chaque objet, chaque photo. Et c'est sa qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle devrait découvrir à quel point la maison avait changée, a quel point son père avait effacé la trace de son passage en ces lieux, de celui de sa mère. Elle se demandait s'il avait conservé sa chambre, s'il avait gardé quelques photos d'elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête à avoir ces réponses.

-Sa va ? Lui demanda doucement Addison revenue à ses côtés.

-Oui, oui. Merci Addie, merci d'être là.

-Quand tu veux ma chérie. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la blonde.

-Demain, demain, on remet sa.

-Oui, bien sure, demain sera un meilleur jour. Surtout après la soirée que je nous ai concoctée. Il y a ce bar à la sortie de la ville tu vas adorer. Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Arizona l'attira loin des lieux.

Callie et Mark regardaient la scène sans un mot, au plus grand étonnement de la brune, son ami ne dit rien. Il maintenait les sourcils froncés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tim sait que sa sœur est en ville ?


	4. Chapter 4

Callie regarda l'amas de petites personnes endormis sur le sol de son salon. Les enfants s'y étaient construit une tanière la veille et avaient décidé d'y dormir. Elle sortit l'appareil photo du tiroir du placard et immortalisa le moment. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Elle quitta le salon sur la pointe des pieds, se réfugiant dans la cuisine. Callie entendit alors une légère frappe venant de la porte extérieur de la cuisine. Elle sursauta, se demandant qui pouvait bien débarquer un dimanche matin à à peine huit heure. Son étonnement fut de taille lorsqu'elle aperçu sa sœur lui souriant maladroitement, le portable à la main. Elle lui ouvrit vraiment confuse.

-Aria est ce que tout va bien ?

-Bonjour Callie. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'ai vu la lumière alors.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle regarda son portable constatent que le message était bien de sa sœur.

-Oh rien, je passais. Tu sais pour Naomi.

-Elle dort encore, Aria il est huit heures du matin.

Aria baissa les yeux, elle paraissait mal à l'aise, presque timide. Callie l'avait rarement vu comme ça, c'était déstabilisant.

-Aria qu'est ce qu'il se passe tu commence vraiment à me faire peur.

-Tu vas penser que c'est stupide, voir un fou.

La Callie était complètement perdu. Sa sœur était une personne sure d'elle, maitresse de ses émotions, forte. Il n'y avait que peu de chose qui pouvait la faire douter d'elle-même et de ses décisions. Et l'une de ses choses était une personne, une certaine blonde. Si Callie ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux dans le passé, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

-Tu es là pour voir Arizona.

-Oui. Soupira la femme tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Elle n'est pas là, d'après ce que je sais elle dort chez Addison.

-Je sais, je les ai aperçu hier au bar de Derek, de loin. Elle est vraiment belle. Elle était avec… euh… Camille… Oui je crois que c'est son nom. Tu sais cette fille brune qui travail à la bibliothèque. Callie hocha simplement la tête en réponse, ne voulant pas interrompre sa sœur.

-De toute façon, Addison ne m'aurait pas laissé lui parler. Elle me déteste, les deux le font, j'en suis sure. Je veux juste m'excuser auprès d'Arizona.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-J'ai eut pas mal d'années pour y penser. Ses paroles étaient amères.

-Tu regrettes ?

Aria soupira, avant de secouer doucement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle.- Je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que toi, je n'aurais jamais put aller à l'encontre de papa. Mais je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme je l'ai fait.

Callie tira sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Tu es courageuse. Lui dit-elle avec conviction. Elles gardèrent le silence buvant leur café, elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'au réveil des enfants.

Arizona avec un léger mal de crane et une femme nue à ses côtés. Elle se frotta les tempes essayant de se remémorer avec précision les évènements de la veille. Le bar, le mari de Meredith Grey, la femme asiatique, Meredith, Addie, de l'alcool, beaucoup trop d'alcool et… cette fille. Camille, oui sa lui revenait. Elle sourit en souvenir de la veille clairement une bonne soirée, puis elle se leva un peu chancelante, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'endormie. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était rentrée chez Addison. Elle trouva la femme assise au bord de la piscine, les jambes dans l'eau, un mug à la main. Elle ne s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle vit son chien nager pas si gracieusement que sa vers son amie, une balle dans la gueule. Le bruit attira l'attention d'Addison, qui récupérait tout juste la balle.

-Addison Montgomery, est se que tu incites mon chien à se baigner dans ta piscine ?

-Non, absolument pas. Oldo maintenant sortit de l'eau ne quittait pas la balle des yeux, remuant la queue en jappant joyeusement. Addison céda lançant la balle de l'autre côté de la piscine. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le berger plonge, éclaboussant les femmes.

-Sa faute, il est un peu trop mignon. Arizona rit de plus belle, s'installant auprès de son amie.

-Je savais que tu l'aimerais.

-Il n'a toujours pas le droit de rentrer dans la maison. Déclara catégoriquement la maitresse de maison. Arizona acquiesça, tout en se demandant en combien de temps sa boule de poils réussirait à faire changer la femme d'avis.

-Alors j'ai cru entendre que ta fin de soirée a été bonne.

-Il faut croire, oui.

-Se n'est pas juste, sérieusement combien il y avait de chance pour que tu tombes sur une femme chaude et lesbienne dans cette ville, dès le premier soir où tu sors. Sa fait quelques semaines que je suis ici et je n'ai encore eu aucun rencard.

-Se n'était pas un rencard.

-Peut importe ! De ce que je n'ai pas réussi à couvrir avec mes mains, c'était plutôt chaud.

-Donc est ce que tu l'as vu hier soir ?

-Tu changes de sujet.

-Pour ton propre bien ma chérie. Addison lui donna un faible coup d'épaule.

-Oui, je l'ai vu et non je ne lui ai pas parlé.

-Addie !

-Il était accompagné.

-Oh ! Désolée. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, mais elle vit Camille venir vers elle. La femme était vraiment jolie. Elle devait avoir vers les vingt cinq ans tout au plus, la peau pale, de longs cheveux châtain, un corps svelte et finement musclé. L'éclairage du bar ne lui avait clairement pas fait justice. Arizona se leva, pour l'accueillir poliment.

-Bonjour. La jeune femme se pencha déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci pour hier soir, c'était vraiment un bon moment. Elle attrapa la main d'Arizona et à l'aide d'un marqueur y griffonna son numéro.

-N'hésites pas à l'utiliser pendant ton séjour ici.

-J'en prends note.

Elle regarda sa conquête quitter les lieux, jetant un bref coup d'œil au numéro sur sa main. Elle soupira sachant qu'elle aurait du mal à le faire disparaitre.

-Tu vas l'utiliser ? demanda Addison maintenant debout derrière elle.

-Non. Je n'aurais même pas du coucher avec cette femme.

-Arizona ! Dit malheureusement son amie.

-Je vais me doucher. La coupa la blonde se dirigeant déjà vers la salle de bain.

Tous les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux. Aria avait attendu l'arrivé de la voisine de sa sœur une bonne partie de la matinée. Mais l'heure passait et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la blonde. Elle s'avait que c'était stupide d'attendre après elle. Elle avait donc quitté les lieux, devant de toute façon se rendre à l'église pour rejoindre son mari, le reste de ses enfants et ses parents, comme chaque dimanche avant le repas dominical.

Callie était désolé pour sa sœur, mais n'arrivait pas à la plaindre d'avantage. Aria avait fait ses choix en toute connaissance de cause. Elle oublia bien vite toute cette histoire consacrant sa journée à sa fille et à leur routine du dimanche. Chaque dimanche, ils mangeaient en famille, avec Mark et Lexie, avant de décider ensemble de la suite de la journée.

Ce jour là, le repas fut animé par le récit de la soirée de la veille. Sofia avait littéralement adoré sa soirée et parlait déjà de la suivante, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser ses parents. Leur après midi fut consacrée à la baignade, ils c'étaient rendu à la piscine municipale, où Callie avait regardés Mark et sa fille faire les pitres dans l'eau. Lexie elle était partit travailler.

A leur retour, Callie ne manqua pas de remarque la présence du pick up d'Arizona devant la maison voisine. Comme la veille les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes, mais il n'y avait personne devant la maison.

-On dirait qu'elle est finalement rentrée. Dit simplement Mark.

-Maman je peux aller jouer ? La fillette était étonnante même après deux heures de baignade, elle regorgeait d'énergie.

-Bien sure, mais sois à la maison dans une heure.

-Promis maman. L'enfant partie sur ses mots, allant chercher son vélo.

Arizona était assise sur la terrasse derrière la maison, depuis plus de deux heures. Addison l'y avait laissée après avoir ouvert la porte et les fenêtres, lui disant qu'elle reviendrait avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Elle détestait se sentiment d'impuissance, de peur. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de grave en entrant dans la maison. Sa peur était irrationnelle, mais malheureusement bien présente. Elle finit par se lever pour se rendre devant la maison, elle gravit les marches du perron et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle compta jusqu'à dix avant de l'actionner poussant doucement la porte, puis elle compta de nouveau jusqu'à dix avant de faire un premier pas à l'intérieur. Elle garda la tête vers le bas, les yeux fermés, retenant son souffle. Un fois complètement à l'intérieur, elle compta une fois de plus avant d'ouvrir les yeux et encore une fois avant de lever la tête.

Elle observa le hall d'entrée, stupéfaite. Rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours la petite table sur laquelle était posé le téléphone, les même cadres au mur. De là, elle pouvait voir la cage d'escalier, toujours ornée des photos de Tim et d'Arizona au file des âges. Elle continua son avancé, remarquant qu'Addison avait soigneusement retiré les draps qui couvraient les meubles.

Il n'y avait pas eu de grands changement dans cette maison, le papier peint avait jaunie, les meubles paraissaient plus vieux, les photos avaient perdu de leurs éclats, mais à par ses indices indiquant que du temps c'était écoulé depuis sa venue, rien n'avait changé. Absolument rien. Il y avait même encore la photo de mariage de ses parents posée sur la table de chevet, de la chambre qui avait été celle de son père.

Une larme glissa sur le visage d'Arizona. Son père était donc resté sur l'échec qu'avait été son mariage. Elle eut presque pitié de cet homme qui de peur d'avancer avait tous gardé exactement comme c'était avant que les choses ne change pour lui. Enfin presque tout.

Au moment de rentrer dans la pièce qui avait été sa chambre, Arizona remarque que la plaque ou avait était écrit son prénom sur la porte avait laissé place à une légère nuance de couleur sur la porte. Elle déglutit la boule au ventre, prenant une grande inspiration elle ouvrit la porte. Addison n'avait pas ouvert les volets de cette pièce. Mais la lumière du couloir l'éclairait suffisamment pour qu'Arizona voit les cartons soigneusement empilés les un sur les autres, entreposés autour du lit. Elle soupira, s'appuyant contre le mur, avant de refermer la porte dans un claquement.

C'était assez pour une journée, elle sortit donc de là aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle s'assit alors sur les marches du perron, ayant besoin d'un moment pour recouvrer ses émotions. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, lorsque le bruit aigue d'une sonnette de vélo la rappela à la réalité. Elle sursauta, en voyant la fillette penchée sur elle, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Oh mon dieu, Sofia ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Désolée, je t'ai appelée, mais tu ne répondais pas. Tu avais l'air triste alors j'ai voulu te sortir de te changer les idées.

-Bon travail ! Fit-Arizona avec un sourire sincère.-Alors cette soirée pyjama ? demanda rapidement la jeune femme souhaitant effacer l'aire de préoccupation sur le visage de l'enfant. La question eut l'effet escompté. C'est avec un immense sourire, que Sofia lui raconta les détails de sa super soirée avec ses amis.

-Et maman nous a fait des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner et il y avait tante…

-Sofia, il est temps de rentrer. Vint l'appel de Callie.

Callie était à la porte d'entrée de sa maison, elle avait jeté un bref coup d'œil dans le jardin mais ne voyait pas sa fille. Elle l'appela une nouvelle fois s'avançant d'avantage. C'est alors qu'elle la vit assise sur le porche de la maison voisine près d'Arizona. Elle regarda sa fille dire au revoir à la jeune femme qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle décida qu'il était alors temps de saluer sa nouvelle voisine comme il se doit. Elle lissa inconsciemment ses vêtements avant de se rendre aux côtés de sa fille.

-Oups, ça c'est maman. J'avais promis de rentrer à l'heure.

-Alors ne traine pas. File avant d été faire gronder.

-Bye Arizona, à demain.

-Demain ?

-Bas oui, tu reviens bien demain, c'est ta maison non ?

-Oh…euh oui… sur… c'est ma maison. Donc je vous verrais bientôt mademoiselle.

Sofia lui sourit hochant énergiquement la tête avant de se lever. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu sa mère avancer vers elle.

-Oh Oh ! Murmura-t-elle, empoignant rapidement le guidon de son vélo. Arizona comprenant que sa jeune amie était surement dans le pétrin prit les devant.

-Bonjour, je suppose que vous être la mère de cette demoiselle, je suis Arizona. Fit-elle s'avançant vers la femme tout en lui tendant la main.

Callie fut un peu déconcertée, elle regarda, la main tendue, hésitante, elle finit par la prendre, regardant la femme droit dans les yeux.

-Vos suppositions son juste Arizona. Dit-elle en un sourire. Arizona la regarda intensément, elle connaissait la femme de quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Pourtant elle pouvait jurer connaitre ses yeux.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle précairement.

Les doutes de Callie furent alors confirmés, sa piqua un peu son orgueil qu'elle ne l'a reconnaisse pas. Même si sa raison lui disait que sa faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu et qu'elle avait changé depuis le temps. Elle n'en fut pas moins déçue. Elle cacha son sentiment par un sourire confiant, soulevant ses sourcils en signe de défis.

-Vraiment, tu vas me poser la question ?

Arizona était clairement déstabilisée. Elle fouilla sa mémoire, mais celle-ci sembla lui faire défaut.

-Ok, c'était au lycée où quelque chose.

-Oui, où quelque chose. Callie savait que c'était moyen, mais elle jouissait réellement de la réaction de la blonde. Il était clair qu'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente et c'était valorisant.

-Bien, c'était un plaisir de te revoir. Bonne soirée.

Arizona regarda la femme et l'enfant s'éloigner, laissant son regard parcourir les courbes harmonieuse de se voisine, quand soudain sa fit tilt.

-Calliope, tu es Calliope. Cria-t-elle en direction de la femme. La Latina se retourna lui offrant un splendide sourire, avant de suivre sa fille dans la maison.

-Woaw ! Chuchota Arizona. Le voisinage était vraiment interressant. C'est souriante qu'elle alla à la rencontre d'Addison, son amie allait devoir répondre à un bon nombre de questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut juste pour vous remercier pour la lecture et le soutient, sa fait toujours plaisir de ce savoir lue et appréciée.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

Addison essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la foulée d'Arizona. Il était à peine sept heures du matin, une heure indécente pour elle. Mais son amie ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix, que de chausser une paire de basket et d'enfiler un short. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle s'affala sur le banc où la blonde faisait des étirements, son chien à ses côtés.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu va me tuer c'est sure. Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre.

Arizona sourit, faisant semblant de chercher la réponse à la question.

-Pour rétention d'informations capitales. Sans compter qu'un peu de sport ne peut que raffermir ce cul déjà presque parfais. Tu devrais t'étirer un peu sinon tu risques d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

-Hey, il est parfais !

-Il faut qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme lorsqu'il croisera le regard d'un certain Karev.

-Je te déteste. Ronchonna-t-elle tout en se levant tendant sa jambe au mieux sur le rebord du banc.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais une telle histoire au sujet de Callie.

-Tu as vue la femme ?

-Oui et… ?

-Sérieusement, tu as vraiment besoin de me poser la question ? Addison lui sourit malicieusement.

-Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la mignonne petite sœur d'Aria. Il devrait y avoir un panneau d'avertissement pour ce type de femme. Genre attention femme dangereuse. Elle est à couper le souffle.

-Ok, avant que tu ne te consumes en pensant trop fort à elle, je te rappelle qu'elle est en couple et qu'elle a une gosse. Je ne parle même pas de ta…

-Hey, j'ai dit que je la trouvais magnifique pas que je voulais avoir une relation avec elle. Je sais où j'en suis et ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire.

-Arizona tu peux…

-La discussion s'arrête là Addie. Dit-elle fermement avant de reprendre sa course.

-Et merde. Soupira Addison regardant son amie et Oldo s'éloigner aussi vite que la foulée d'Arizona le lui permettait. C'était la fin de la course pour la rousse, elle alla tranquillement jusqu'au café de Lexie, se remettre de ses efforts. A cette heure matinale, le café était presque vide à l'exception de quelques clients, dont Callie. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, la tête soutenue par sa main, visiblement fatiguée. Addison passa commande auprès de Lexie avant d'aller à la rencontre du médecin.

-Hey, nuit difficile ? Demanda-t-elle doucement une fois installée sur la banquette face à la femme. Callie sursauta renversant un peu de café sur la table.

-Addison ! grogna-t-elle.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

-Payes moi un autre café et je te pardonne.

-Tu es si facile à corrompre Torres. Elles rirent, avant qu'Addison face signe à Lexie de mettre un café pour Callie. Une fois leur commande servie, elles dégustèrent leurs boissons.

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui, la nuit fut longue. On m'a appelée pour une urgence, je n'ai dormit que quelques heures.

-Je compatis.

-J'ai une question qui me brule les lèvres. Que fais-tu si tôt dehors et surtout pourquoi es-tu en tenue de sport ?

-On m'a menacée, corrompu et trainée de force hors de mon lit. J'ai du courir pendant une demi heure sans m'arrêter. De la torture pure et simple. Callie rit aux pitreries de son amie.

-Qui est donc ton bourreau ?

-Arizona. Cette femme pourrait soudoyer une armée avec ses yeux et ses foutues fossettes. Callie hocha simplement la tête, souriant faiblement.

-Elle finit sa course sans moi, je crois que je la ralentissais. La tristesse et le non dit à travers ses paroles, n'échappèrent pas à Callie, mais elle n'en dit rien.

-Je l'ai vu hier, chez son père. Elle a l'air bien. Elle parlait avec Sofia, je suis presque sûre que ma fille à le béguin pour elle. Elle a passé la soirée à me dire à quel point Arizona était cool.

-Oh une Torres de plus à craquer pour Arizona, elle doit être comme votre kryptonite ou quelque chose du genre.

-Quoi ?

-Aller ! Je sais que tu en pinçais pour elle lorsque nous étions au lycée. Callie eut un sourire gêné, elle ne savait pas qu'Addison lui avait porté autant d'attention à cette époque là. A moins que ce soit Arizona qui s'en était rendue compte et qu'elle en avait parlé à son amie, peut être même à sa sœur. Les trois filles c'étaient peut être moquées d'elle pendant un moment.

-Hey, ne panique pas. C'était il y a une éternité et je suis plus que sure qu'Arizona n'en savait rien.

-Comment … ?

-J'étais plus attentive que tu le pensais. Je savais déjà qu'un jour ou l'autre on deviendrait amies, bizarre hein ? Elle posa une main sur les siennes, lui donnant un authentique sourire, auquel Callie répondit, à ce moment là beaucoup plus détendue.

Elles finirent leurs cafés, discutant et tout et de rien, avant de rentrer chacune de leur côté.

Arizona commençait à être au bout de ses limites, il ne lui restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant la maison de son père, sa maison. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu, mais avait tout de même pensé à prendre la clé, au cas où. Elle avait repensé pendant une partie de la nuit à la maison, aux pièces qui n'avaient pas changées, à sa chambre.

Elle arrêta sa course qu'une fois sur le trottoir face à la demeure. Elle prit un moment pour retrouver son souffle et faire quelques étirements. Et s'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, qu'elle marcha vers la maison, insèrent sans même un tremblement la clé dans la serrure, poussant la porte d'entrée avec détermination. Et alors qu'elle allait hésiter à faire le pas qui la séparait de l'entrée, Oldo la devança allant directement dans la maison, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de le rejoindre. Elle trouva son chien faisant le tour du salon, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Le colonel n'aurait jamais accepté que tu rentres ici. L'informa-t-elle inutilement.

Elle entreprit alors d'ouvrir les fenêtres du bas, la maison sentait vraiment le renfermé. C'est alors qu'apparue sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée la plus jeune des Torres.

-Arizona, tu es là ? Arizona.

-Au salon. Cria-t-elle en réponse. Il ne fallut que deux secondes pour que la fillette la rejoigne.

-Salut.

-Salut, tu es toujours aussi matinale ?

-Toujours. Maman devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle a du partir travailler cette nuit. Je suis venue te dire bonjour, comme je t'ai vu passer. Arizona perçu l'agitation de l'enfant, elle passait d'un pied à l'autre, regardant furtivement par la fenêtre.

-C'est sympa de ta part. Mais si tu me disais le vrai motif de ta visite.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, avant qu'elle arrive. Elle tira Arizona par la main la trainant à l'extérieur.

-J'aurai bien appelé papa, mais sa voiture n'est pas là, il doit déjà être au travail. Elles entrèrent par derrière dans la pièce qu'Arizona devinait être la cuisine. Il y avait de la farine et une sorte de pâte sur tout le plan de travail, des ustensiles de cuisine étalés ça et là. Une odeur de cramé planait dans l'air. Elle laissa Sofia la guider vers la table où se trouvait une assiette avec que substance brunâtre.

-J'ai voulu faire une surprise à maman, comme elle a du partir très tôt ce matin. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire des crêpes comme il faut. C'est tout brûlé et ça a un drôle de gout.

-Donc tu veux que je t'aide à faire des crêpes ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Oui, s'il te plait. A ce stade la fillette lui donnait son meilleur sourire. Arizona secoua la tête amusée.

-Ok, avant toute chose nettoyons un peu ce bazar.

Elles rangèrent grossièrement la pièce, jetant les essais précédant de Sofia, avant de faire une pâte convenable. Arizona expliqua la marche à suivre à l'enfant, la laissant faire. Alors qu'elle mettait la poêle à chauffer, elles entendirent la voiture de Callie s'avancer dans l'allée.

-Hey Sofia, je suis rentrée.

-A la cuisine maman.

Arizona essaya de garder son sang froid, elle ne savait pas quel allait être la réaction de Callie. Sans doute allait-elle paniquer de voir une quasi étrangère dans sa cuisine. Elle concentra son attention sur la crêpe qu'elle retourna telle une experte.

Callie s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit la femme blonde debout devant sa gazinière une poêle à la main, aux côtés de sa fille émerveillée. C'était une image irréelle.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle d'un ton incertain. Arizona lui fit face avec un éclatant sourire.

-Bonjour Calliope.

-Heu, pas que je veux paraitre rude ou quoi que se soit ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine ?

-Maman ! La réprima Sofia. Elle alla près de sa mère la prenant par la main la faisant s'assoir à table. Callie était tellement abasourdie qu'elle se laissa faire.

-C'est moi qui est demandé à Arizona de l'aide. J'ai essayé de te faire des crêpes mais c'est vraiment dur.

-Oh ! dit-elle simplement à perte de mots. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus invraisemblable, que sa fille de huit ans ai la douce idée de lui faire des crêpes ou que Arizona Robbins soit venue à la rescousse de sa fille, lui faisant de ce fait son petit déjeuner. Elle regarda autour d'elle, constatant que sa fille avait du faire beaucoup d'essais avant de demander de l'aide au vue du tas de vaisselles dans l'évier. Sofia lui servit fièrement sa première assiette, sa crêpe décorée de copeaux de chocolat noir et de morceaux de banane.

-Ma préférée, merci ma puce. Elle la dégusta avec plaisir, elle ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir mangé une aussi bonne depuis une éternité. Elle gémit de plaisir sur sa seconde bouchée, ce qui lui valut un sourire plus qu'amusé de la cuisinière. Arizona finit la pâte, sous le regard attentif des demoiselles derrière elle, l'une comme l'autre trop occupée à profiter des crêpes pour parler.

-C'est super bon Arizona.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec ma fille, elles sont délicieuses. Merci Arizona.

Déposant la dernière crêpe sur la pile en face des filles, la blonde leurs sourit gracieusement.

-Se fut un plaisir de vous éviter l'intoxication alimentaire.

-Tu en manges avec nous ? La voyant hésiter à la demande de sa fille, Callie insista.

-Ok, ok mais rapidement, Oldo va commencer à s'impatienter.

Elle gouta à ses crêpes, tandis que Callie lui servit un café.

-Pas trop mal, sa faisait une éternité que j'en n'avais pas fait. Donc qu'elle genre de boulot t'appel au milieu de la nuit ? Elle le demanda spontanément et fut presque surprise de son audace.

-Je suis médecin.

-Woaw, Docteur Torres ! Oui sa sonne bien, sa te va bien !

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu es devenue ?

-Une femme marchant sur les traces de son passé.

Callie ne releva pas le fait que sa réponse était vraiment évasive. Elles finirent le petit déjeuner, évitant d'un accord tacite, toutes discutions trop sérieuse.

-Ok, il est temps pour moi de retourner travailler. Merci beaucoup pour les crêpes Arizona, nous te sommes redevables.

-Non c'était un plaisir de secourir une demoiselle en détresse. Je te souhaite une agréable journée Calliope. Elle lui donna un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Callie se demanda si Arizona se référait à elle ou à sa fille. Elle secoua la tête mi-amuser, mi-étourdie par la tournure des événements. C'est avec une bonne humeur exacerbé qu'elle se rendit au cabinet, ayant presque oublié la fatigue de sa nuit.

Une fois de retour chez son père, Arizona décida de passer un coup de téléphone à Addison, celle si ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à la rejoindre. Le malaise de plus tôt déjà oublié, elles s'assirent sur le canapé du salon, contemplant les lieux.

-Donc qu'elle est la prochaine étape ? Finit par demander Addison.

-Virer les meubles, casser quelques murs, réorganiser l'espace et puis vendre.

-Vendre ?

-Tu m'as bien dit que la ville attirait du monde? Elle devrait bien se vendre.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu radical. Je veux dire tu as pensé à Tim ? Il ne va surement pas apprécier l'idée.

-Il m'a céder sa part, j'en fais ce que je veux. Addison ignora l'amertume de son amie et décida de pousser la question un peu plus loin.

-Ok et disons qu'un jour, vous vous parliez et que vous commenciez à mieux vous entendre.

-Addison, mon frère a préféré me céder la maison, plutôt que de me parler. Je pense que tout est dit. De l'amertume son était passé à la défaite. Décidant qu'elle avait assez poussé pour ce jour, Addison changea de sujet.

-Combien de temps pour que tu opères ta magie sur cette maison ?

-Je dirais deux mois, peut être trois.

-C'est tout !

-Disons que j'ai mon idée sur comment faire avancer les choses un peu plus vite.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette idée ne va pas me plaire ?

-Tu rigoles, tu vas adorer cette idée. Elle implique un certain Alex Karev.

Addison grimaça, partagée par l'excitation et l'anxiété.

-Il travail à la quincaillerie de son père n'est ce pas?

-Oui et non il est hors de question que je t'y accompagne.

-Aller, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le voir. Et tu n'as même pas besoin d'une excuse bidon. Qui sait, peut être que ton été va devenir encore un peu plus excitant.

Voyant qu'il en faudrait un peu plus pour convaincre son amie Arizona utilisa son ultime appât. Elle se leva se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

-Il est possible que j'ai une histoire juteuse à te raconter.

-Ce n'est qu'un leurre. Dit-elle suspicieuse.

-Tu ne t'ais pas demandé où j'avais petit déjeuner et surtout avec qui ?

-Tu es retourné voir la bibliothécaire. Je sais que tu as son numéro imprimé sur la main.

-Non, se n'était pas elle. Répondit-elle en grimaçant lorsqu'elle songea à quel point elle avait du frotter la marque pour qu'elle s'estompe ne serait ce qu'un peu.

- Et c'était avec un duo. Dit-elle d'un air coquin. C'était largement assez pour faire lever Addison du canapé.

-Ok, ok je viens, mais ton histoire à plutôt intérêt à être bonne.

-Oh elle l'est crois moi. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux. Sa journée promettait d'être délicieuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona regarda l'édifice en face d'elle avec les yeux larges, sous le regard amusé d'Addison.

-Ok, où est la petite boutique de la famille Karev ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cet énorme truc ?

-Ceci ma chérie, s'appelle la réussite commerciale. Finit la petite boutique, bonjour la grosse entreprise. Les affaires marchent bien, le père de Karev a agrandit et il emploie six salariés maintenant.

-Bien allons voir sa de plus près alors.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec l'ancienne boutique, le charme avait disparu pour faire place à une machine commerciale bien huilée. A la place de la vieille radio diffusant de la musique, il y avait un slogan et des annonces ventant les meilleures offres du jour. Le vieux comptoir en chêne avait fait place à deux caisses avec tapis roulant et compagnie. Chaque employé portait la même chemise jaune et rouge avec le logo de la boîte.

-Impersonnel ! Souffla Arizona. Elle avait déjà remarqué de nombreux changements en ville. Il y avait bien plus de boutiques qu'auparavant, les rues avaient été rénovées et d'avantage de personnes les parcouraient. Elle avait trouvé sa bien, de pouvoir constater l'essor de la ville. Mais pour ce qui était de la boutique du vieux Karev c'était autre chose. Elle aimait cette boutique, elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps était gamine, elle connaissait chaque allée, chaque place de chaque objet. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Mais elle oublia bien vite cela lorsqu'elle aperçu Alex discutant avec une femme blonde. Elle alla d'un pas décidé vers eux.

-Heu, Arizona tu devrais peut être... Commença Addison voyant où se dirigeait son amie. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage, car la blonde interpelait déjà le jeune homme.

-Alexander Karev ! Fit Arizona d'un ton enjoué, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Alex se retourna vivement, une seule personne au monde l'appelait ainsi. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder davantage la femme, l'a tirant immédiatement dans une étreinte serrée. Arizona ne s'y opposa pas au contraire, elle répondit au geste.

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié Robbins. Déjà trois jours que cette ville ne parle que de toi et je ne t'avais pas encore vu.

-Je ne te savais pas si sentimental. Dit-elle en un rire. Ils rompirent leur étreinte. Arizona nota que la femme avec qui parlait Alex, la regardait bizarrement. Mais elle décida de l'ignorer. Addison était resté quelques pas en arrière, elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je ne viens pas te voir que pour le plaisir. J'aurais besoin de tes services.

-A quel sujet ?

-Je voudrais t'engager pour la rénovation de la maison du colonel. C'est l'histoire de deux ou trois mois tout au plus.

Alex grimaça, il passa sa main dans les cheveux, jetant un coup d'œil à la femme derrière lui.

-Je ne sais pas Arizona. Je ne pense pas que s'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? Elle savait pourquoi mais il fallait qu'elle l'entende.

-Conflit de loyauté. Souffla-t-il vraiment pas à l'aise.

-Envers ton père ou en vers Tim ? Il grimaça, regardant une fois encore la femme derrière lui, qui était restée à l'écoute.

-Les deux je suppose.

-C'est juste un boulot Alex, rien de plus. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite je serais partie.

-Vous comptez vendre ? Demanda la femme blonde, l'air vraiment choquée. Arizona grimaça à la question, clairement irritée par l'intervention de cette inconnue.

-Tu ne restes pas, alors ? En conclu simplement Alex, essayant au mieux recouvrer l'attention d'Arizona.

-Je travaille sur les plans aujourd'hui, je devrais avoir finit demain après midi. Si tu veux le travail présente toi chez le colonel mercredi matin. Sur ces mots, elle se tourna prête à partir.

-Arizona, attends. J'y serais. Mais j'ai une condition. Elle lui fit face attendant la suite.

-Que tu nous dises au revoir avant de partir. Sa demande était sincère et pour tout dire vraiment déstabilisante. Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle hoche légèrement la tête.

-A mercredi Alex.

Il hocha la tête le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de cette réponse. Addison et Arizona quittèrent les lieux, se dirigeant vers le café de Lexie.

-C'était qui cette femme avec Alex ?

-Avant que je te le dise, sache que j'ai essayé de t'en parler avant que tu ne parles à Alex. Tu ne peux donc pas être en colère conter moi, mais seulement contre toi-même pour ne pas m'avoir écouté.

-Ok, là tu commences à me faire peur, c'est qui cette femme ?

-Teddy Altman. Répondit-elle simplement, comme si le nom en lui-même devait suffire à Arizona.

-Mais encore ? Addison prit une grande inspiration, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de la boutique.

-La fiancée de ton frère. Dit-elle tout en rentrant dans le café, trop anxieuse pour regarder le visage de la blonde. Arizona resta un moment dehors, bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la situation avait été maladroite jusqu'à cet instant précis.

-Merde. Souffla-t-elle, avant de rejoindre Addison à l'intérieur.

-Donc il est fiancé, hein ?

-Ouai, elle est instit. Elle est plutôt sympa.

-Je suppose qu'à un moment ou à un autre ce genre de situation devait se passer. Autant que sa se face tout de suite non ? Elle était nerveuse ça ne faisait aucun doute, Addison acquiesça simplement clôturant le sujet.

Miranda nota la bonne humeur inhabituelle de sa jeune collègue, chose d'autant plus surprenante qu'un cas avait du lui voler des heures de sommeil la nuit précédente.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu es d'une humeur étrangement heureuse.

-Et c'est un crime ?

-Non mais c'est louche, tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard. Callie éclata de rire sous le regard contrarié de Miranda.

-Non, non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Sofia a eut la douce idée de me faire des crêpes ce matin. La femme plus courte se doutait qu'il y avait plus à l'histoire, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de creuser le sujet car son patient suivant arriva.

Arizona se promenait dans la ville, Addison l'ayant laissée pour un rendez vous manucure. Elle regretta presque sa décision de faire une balade lorsqu'elle vit le pasteur Webber en compagnie de sa femme, lui faire de grands gestes. Elle colla un faux sourire sur son visage et marcha vers lui.

-Arizona Robbins, sa fait plaisir de te voir.

-Oui, sa fait longtemps.

-On s'attendait à te voir plus tôt ! Railla Adèle tout en gardant le sourire, Richard lui donna un regard noir, mais il était difficile d'empêcher la femme de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Bien, j'étais pas mal occupée et tout donc…

-Si le cœur t'en dit tu peux passer me voir au bureau, pour parler. Sa me ferais vraiment plaisir. Arizona avait toujours apprécié le pasteur Webber, même si elle n'était pas croyante, elle s'était souvent confiée au pasteur étant plus jeune. Il était un homme sage et de bon conseil. Il en savait plus sur elle et sur son histoire que n'importe qui en ville, mise à part Addison. Elle le remercia et promis de passer le voir un jour. Cela sembla suffire à l'homme qui la laissa sur cette réponse.

Teddy entra dans le bureau de Callie d'un pas vif, sa rencontre avec sa belle sœur l'avait vraiment chamboulée. Elle savait qu'Arizona n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était, mais sa ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement contrariée.

-Bonjour Teddy. Chantonna Callie toujours de bonne humeur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que son amie n'allait pas bien. Son sourire tomba aussitôt.

-Hey qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je l'ai vue, il y a une demi-heure, je l'ai vue. Elle va vendre la maison. Tim ne le sait pas et je ne sais pas s'il faut que je lui en parle ou non. Elle est si… Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser. Je veux dire… Elle est sa sœur…Tu sais qu'ils ne se sont pas parler depuis des années. Même pour la mort de leur père, ils communiquaient par mails. Qui fait sa ?... Il ne m'en parle jamais. J'ai su qu'il avait une sœur que lorsque son père est mort et que Meredith nous a lu son testament. C'est fou non ? Elle regarda Callie, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, drainée par tout cela.

- Et maintenant, elle est là et il en parle encore moins. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils ne s'entendent pas. Tu le sais ? Dis-moi que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ou au moins que tu a une idée de ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Callie le regarda avec compassion, elle s'assit en face d'elle et pausa une main sur son avant bras.

-Premièrement, prend une grande inspiration. Elle le fit commençant à ce détendre légèrement.

-Ok, aussi fou que sa puisse te paraitre, tu n'as rien à voir la dedans et mon opinion est que tu ne dois surtout pas t'en mêler.

-Mais…

-Non, laisses moi finir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé exactement. Mais je sais et tu le sais aussi, que le colonel n'était pas facile. Et que de vivre sous son toit, avec ses règles, devait ressembler à l'enfer.

-Amen.

-Ils s'en sont tirés, mais il est normal que se soit avec quelques dommages.

Teddy soupira, se frottant vigoureusement les tempes sentant un mal de crane venir.

- Tim ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il lui a cédé la maison. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne et qu'elle si installe.

-Rien n'est encore joué. Ils ont largement le temps de se croiser d'ici qu'elle ne parte.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le bureau, Teddy sourit légèrement.

-Elle est belle. Callie ne put qu'acquiescer à cette déclaration.

-Bon pas que je veux te chasser, mais j'ai des clients qui attendent.

-Oh, oui bien sure. Merci d'avoir écouté et pour le conseille, je vais essayer de faire au mieux.

-Bon courage.

Callie continua sa journée de travail avec une humeur vraiment moins bonne. Elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre des mots sur cette raison. Elle préféra se concentrer sur son travail et sur le rendez vous galant qu'elle avait le soir. Oui, elle devait se concentrer sur sa vie, ses habitudes et non sur une certaines blonde nouvellement revenue. Elle n'était que de passage et c'était très bien ainsi.

Arizona décida de passer par l'agence immobilière afin de pouvoir faire une estimation de la valeur de la maison. Elle lut la devanture de la boutique : Sloan immobilier. Le nom lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à le remettre. Elle entra tomba sur la petite femme asiatique qu'elle avait croisé au bar il y avait deux nuits de cela. Elle était assise derrière le bureau jouant avec un stylo.

-Bonjour, euh Christina, c'est bien sa ?

-Yep et tu es la fille du colonel.

-Arizona. Tu travailles ici ? demanda-t-elle vraiment septique.

-Non pas vraiment, j'attends Meredith.

-L'avocate ?

Christina ne daigna pas répondre, elle resta fixer Arizona. Heureusement, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Meredith et un couple sortent d'un des bureaux, suivit de l'homme qu'Arizona reconnu comme étant le père de Sofia. Arizona regarda Meredith et Christina interagirent avant de se diriger vers leur lieu de déjeuner d'après se qu'elle avait compris.

-Est-ce qu'elles sont en couple ? demanda Arizona vraiment intriguée.

-Non. Meredith est la femme de Dereck, il tient le bar à la sortie de la ville et Christian est la femme de notre maire Owen Hunt. Elles sont comme des sœurs, ont les appelles les sœurs tordues. Répondit Mark heureux de pouvoir éclairer la situation.

-Bien que puis je pour vous ?

-J'aimerais avoir une estimation de la valeur de la maison de mon père.

-Vous souhaitez vendre ?

-Après avoir fait quelques travaux. Mark hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est un quartier agréable et les produits se vendent bien .Il faut que j'aille sur place pour une première évaluation et que je vois les plans, pour vous donner une valeur approximative.

-Je vais les commencer cet après midi, mais vous pouvez toujours passer voir les lieux.

-Vous êtes du milieu ?

-Architecte. Fournit-elle simplement. Mark acquiesça impressionné, il ne c'était pas attendu à ça. Cette femme devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

Ils fixèrent le rendez vous en fin d'après midi.

Arizona ne vit pas le temps passer, concentrer sur son travail, le casque de musique sur les oreilles, elle n'entendit pas Mark frapper à la porte. Elle sursauta, poussant un cri d'effroi, lorsqu'il lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour lui faire part de sa présence.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Non, s'est rien. Donc prêt pour la visite ?

Une fois la visite faite et avoir discuté des modalités de l'affaire, ils prirent une bière assis sur le porche. La première en appela une seconde et ainsi de suite. Au file de la conversation, ils apprirent à s'apprécier aussi étrange que sa puisse paraitre pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils avaient un point commun, les femmes. Les vous devinrent des tu et les rires se firent entendres.

Il devait être vers les sept heures lorsqu'une voiture se gara devant chez Callie. Un homme qu'Arizona n'avait jamais vu en sortie.

-Hey O'malley, elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Cria Mark à plein poumon. Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux surpris. Il leur sourit poliment, remerciant Mark de l'information et allait retourner dans sa voiture.

-Joins-toi à nous en l'attendant. L'invita-t-il oubliant de concerter Arizona qui se demandait qui diable pouvait être ce mec. L'homme semblait franchement hésiter, mais finit par venir à eux.

-C'est qui ? Finit par demander la blonde. Mais Mark n'eut pas le temps de répondre car O'malley se présenta directement à elle.

-Bonjour, je suis George, le petit ami de Callie. Arizona se mit à rire, elle ne savait pas si c'était dut au choc ou à l'alcool, mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Voyant l'air choqué du jeune homme, elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda Mark et lui demanda de la façon la plus sérieuse qu'il soit.

-Il est sérieux ?

Mark devait se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire, il hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

-Ok désolée, je suis Arizona. Ravis de vous rencontrer.

-On dirait oui.

-Désolé pour sa. C'est juste que je m'attendais à un autre type de compagnie pour Callie.

-Du genre !

Au lieu de lui répondre elle lui tendit une bière. Il finit par l'accepter pensant que la femme était juste éméchée.

Callie arriva vraiment en retard. Elle paniqua un peu lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de George dans son allée, elle regarda sa montre, il était huit heure passée. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pendant une heure. Elle sortie précipitamment de la voiture mais fut stoppée nette par des éclats de rires, venant du porche voisin. Elle fut plus qu'étonnée d'y voir Mark, Addison, Arizona et surtout George buvant des bières. Ils semblaient être dans un débat. Arizona argumentait contre George.

-Ok je te mets aux défis de prouver ta théorie. Je suis sure que je suis un bien meilleur embrasseur que tu ne l'ais Robbins.

-Tu sous-estime le pouvoir et le savoir faire féminin.

- Prouve-le.

-Ok Mark tu veux être le cobaye ?

-Bien que j'adorerais être embrassé par toi blondie, il est hors de question qu'O'malley colle ses lèvres aux miennes pour que je compare.

C'est a ce moment là que Callie gravie les marches du perron, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Bien Addie, tu dois te sacrifier.

-Quoi ? Non, non, non. Vous deux, vous êtes beaucoup trop saoul. Il est temps d'arrêter. Callie dieu soit loué, tu es là. Prends ton homme et partez au plus vite. Sa deviens ridicule, on dirait deux collégiens.

-Hey. La voilà notre solution, Calliope !

-Non. Fit George conscient d'où se dirigeait la conversation. Callie était vraiment perdu, elle vit une rangée de bouteille de bières vides le long du mur, elle comprit un peu mieux le pourquoi d'un débat aussi puérile.

-C'est toi qui à lancé le défis O'malley. En plus tu as un avantage, elle est ta petite amie.

-Ok je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais il est hors de question que je participe à ça.

-Vraiment ? demanda Arizona d'une voix sexy, marchant doucement vers elle, elle pausa les mains sur les hanches larges de la femme, plantant son regard dans les yeux bruns. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, rapprochant leurs bouches ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cible. Callie déglutit, sentant son cœur accélérer, ses mains devenir moites. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les cheveux d'Arizona chatouiller sa joue, lorsque le souffle de la femme caressa son oreille.

-C'est dommage, j'embrasse vraiment bien.

-Je m'en souviens. Chuchota-t-elle en retour, de façon que seule Arizona puisse l'entendre.

La blonde se recula souriante, tout juste consciente de l'effet que son petit jeu, pas si innocent que sa, avait eut sur la belle femme face à elle.

George éclaircie sa gorge, sortant les femmes de leurs transes, il prit Callie par la taille et la guida vers l'allée, obligeant de ce fait Callie à rompre le contact visuel avec Arizona.

-Bien merci pour les bières Arizona. Son ton était bien plus froid qu'avant, il avait vraisemblablement perdu.

-Se fut un plaisir. Passez une bonne soirée.

Ils les regardèrent partirent.

-C'était vraiment moyen. La réprima Addison.

-Il s'en remettra ! Dit-elle avant de commencer à ramasser les bouteilles. Mark et Addison se regardèrent, se n'était pas pour George qu'elle avait fait cette remarque. Ils avaient tous deux perçus le changement dans la position de Callie, le rougissement de ses joues, le regard hébété. Ils en conclurent tous deux la même chose, le béguin que Callie avait pour Arizona étant gamine avait clairement revue le jour.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex sirotait son café, allongé sur une vieille chaise longue, sur la terrasse du colonel. Il attendait là depuis plus de deux heures, que son nouveau patron lui donne les directives. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde qui mâchouillait le bouchon de son stylo, visiblement face à un problème. Il était assez sure que la gueule de bois que la femme avait, ne devait pas l'aider à finir ses plans.

Arizona soupira, son esprit était embrumé et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui manquait, pour que cette maison soit parfaite sur le papier. Elle avait bien avancé la veille, il lui manquait juste le petit truc, le détail qui ferait de cette maison, la maison. Elle grogna de frustration.

-Qu'est ce qui cloche ? Vint la demande d'une petite voix qu'elle reconnue aussitôt.

-Hey Sofia, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Je voulais te dire bonjour, je vais passer la journée chez Tuck. Sa maman nous amène au bowling.

-Sa ressemble à une bonne journée. La fillette hocha la tête, souriant.

-Je lui ai promis que je te demanderais quand tu mettras des planches neuves sur la cabane.

Le regard d'Arizona se porta alors sur la vieille baraque en bois.

-Bien, il va falloir que vous fassiez quelques choses pour moi avant que je travaille sur la cabane. Sofia fit la moue, mais était sans aucun doute curieuse.

-Quoi ? Arizona lui fit signe de s'approcher, elle lui montra les plans de la maison.

-Tu vois avant de faire une maison ou une cabane, il faut tout d'abord la dessiner en y mettant ce que tu aimerais avoir.

Sofia se pencha avec attention sur les plans d'Arizona, elle grimaça, fronçant les sourcils essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture oblique de la femme.

-Il n'y a pas de murs dans ta maison ? demanda-t-elle vraiment intriguée.

-Si, se sont tous les traits, comme celui-ci !

-Et sa, c'est quoi ?

-Les escaliers.

-Pourquoi rien ne ressemble à la vraie maison ?

-Se sont des dessins d'adulte. Beaucoup moins drôle et surtout moins beau que ce que je veux que vous me dessiniez. Je veux que vous me fassiez sur papier la cabane idéale. Je ne promets pas de la faire exactement comme vous la souhaitiez, mais je ferais au mieux.

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Vraiment. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de finir de prononcer le mot, les bras de la fillette étaient autour de son cou, la serrant de toutes ses forces, tout en sautillant de bonheur. Arizona rit à la réaction de l'enfant.

-Je suppose que tu acceptes la mission.

-Sa va être tellement cool ! Je cours le dire à Tuck. Merci Arizona.

Elle regarda la fillette sortir en courant du jardin, ravis de lui avoir apporté un peu plus de bonheur. Son sourire tomba lorsqu'elle croisa le regard moqueur de Karev.

-Tu lui offre une maison, à quand la demande en mariage Robbins ?

-Quoi ? Tout gamin devrait avoir une cabane digne de ce nom. J'ai adoré cette cabane. En plus c'est une chouette gamine. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas à me justifier, où en tout cas pas à toi. Alors au boulot Karev. Il rit de plus belle, Arizona avait un faible pour mini Torres.

-Bien patron, par quoi on commence ?

-Le toit. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose et en attendant de trouver la petite touche qui lui manquait, ils allaient commencer le gros œuvre.

Callie rentra de sa journée de travail fatiguée. Il n'était pourtant que six heure passé, mais le manque de sommeil avait finir par avoir raison d'elle. Entre ses appelles d'urgences et sa soirée avec un George saoul mais vraiment excité, ces deux dernières nuits avaient été courtes. Elle était presque heureuse que sa fille dorme chez Miranda ce soir là, presque. Car elle ne connaissait rien de mieux que les câlins de sa fille. Son plan était simple, manger rapidement, prendre une douche et se glisser sous les draps.

Elle prit à la hâte un sandwich et une bière, mangeant en écoutant les infos à la radio, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, elle régla l'eau et commença à se déshabiller, chantonnant fâcheuse habitude, mais tellement relaxante. Elle mit un pied dans le bac, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenir de l'extérieur. Intriguée, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle ne vit tout d'abord rien. Le bruit se répéta, sa ressemblait à des coups de marteau. Elle se pencha davantage regardant vers le haut ? C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Arizona Robbins, vêtu d'un simple débardeur et d'un short, perchée sur le toit, une ceinture d'outils attachée à la taille. Ses yeux étudièrent attentivement la femme, qui était de dos. Ses muscles étaient tendues par l'effort, son corps en sueur, la rendait sacrément chaude et elle aperçu sans aucun doute un tatouage au niveau de son dos. Callie déglutit avec

Difficulté, elle essaya de stabiliser son souffle, tout à fait consciente du battement naissant entre ses jambes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Arizona se retourna pour attraper un outil laissé derrière elle, Callie se baissa alors précipitamment glissant sur le sol. Elle jura lorsque son genou se cogna contre le rebord du bac à douche. « Merde », elle tourna le thermostat le passant de chaud à tiède. Les prochains mois allaient être difficiles, elle en était plus que sure.

Le lendemain, Arizona vit marcher, une Calliope visiblement vraiment en colère, dans l'allée de la maison de son père. Elle tenait une feuille dans la main, en voyant Sofia quelques mètres plus loin les larmes aux yeux, elle devina quel était la question.

-Bonjour Calliope. Fit-elle d'un ton enjôleur espérant faire tomber la colère de la femme de quelques crans.

-As-tu promis de faire une cabane perchée dans un arbre à ma fille ?

-Non, je lui ai promis de rénové la cabane.

-Bien il en est hors de question. Cria Callie la pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Arizona se redressa prenant une position de défis, faisant légèrement reculer Callie.

-Cette cabane se trouve dans mon jardin, j'en fais ce que je veux.

-Lorsque tu la rénoves pour que ma fille y joue, cette cabane devient mon problème. Elle est à au moins à trois mètres de hauteur. Tu sais combiens d'os on peut se casser à trois mètres de hauteur ?

-D'après mon expérience au moins celui du poignet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le disant.

-Se n'est pas drôle, cette chose est dangereuse. Sofia pourrait vraiment se faire mal là-haut.

-Ok, ok je l'obtiens, tu es avant tout une maman et une maman surprotectrice…Commença t'elle d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

-Arizona ! Ronchonna Callie.

-Calliope ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, tout en plaçant une main sur l'avant bras de la femme.

-On va reprendre les choses calmement, d'accord. Attends-moi là une minutes, je reviens.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Une minute.

-Ok ! Capitula-t-elle. Elle s'assit sur les marches, du porche. Comme promis, Arizona la rejoint moins d'une minutes plus tard, elle s'installa à ses côtés, tout en donnant un sourire rassurant à l'enfant attendant toujours à quelques mètres de là.

-Bien, sache que les enfants jouaient déjà dans cette cabane avant que j'arrive.

-Quoi ?

-Callie la question n'est pas là, laisses moi finir. Cette chose est vieille et pas très sure, d'où la rénovation. Se sont des enfants, que tu le veille où non ils y monteront alors au tant qu'elle soit solide non ? A contre cœur Callie acquiesça.

-Bien, alors voilà ce que j'ai prévu point de vue sécurité. Elle ouvrit un catalogue dévoilant à Callie son plan d'installer des filets de sécurités tout au tour de l'arbre et des rambardes avec plaques de plexiglass autour de la maisonnette.

-Woaw, c'est… trop. Arizona, c'est…

-Mon plaisir, Redonner une seconde vie à cette cabane est un réel plaisir. Et si par la même occasion je peux faire plaisir à Sofia et Tuck c'est un plus.

Callie soupira devant reconnaitre sa défaite et qu'Arizona avait belle et bien pensé à tout. Comment cette femme pouvait être plus parfaite ?

-Bien, d'accord, va pour la maison dans les arbres.

Sofia courut vers sa mère en entendant les mots.

-Merci, merci, merci. Scanda-t-elle tout en embrassant sa mère avant de faire de même avec Arizona. Elle ne savait pas comment la blonde avait réussi ça, mais elle était encore un peu plus impressionnée.

-Tu es magique. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Callie regarda l'échange avec bonheur.

-Bien sure vous êtes punie mademoiselle. Arizona rit à la remarque de la femme, voyant les épaules de la fillette s'affaisser.

-Arizona. Tanta l'enfant avec espoir.

-Désolée Sofia, je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Aller à la maison jeune fille, que je réfléchisse à la punition la plus appropriée. Sofia se tourna vers leur maison, les yeux rivés au sol. Callie secoua doucement la tête face à la réaction excessive de sa fille. Elle remercia une fois encore Arizona avant de rentre à son tour.

Le samedi arriva vite. Callie avait son weekend de libre, Miranda étant de garde, elle en profita pour inviter Addison à passer l'après-midi chez elles. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent à boire du thé glacé sur la terrasse. Leurs yeux se déplaçaient plus que régulièrement vers le toit de la maison voisine. Le soleil étant présent, Arizona et Alex avaient retiré leurs tee shirts, alors qu'Addison bavait littéralement devant le torse nue de Karev, Callie ne boudait pas son plaisir en regardant Arizona dans son soutient gorge de sport. Par chance pour elles, les travailleurs étaient trop occupés à leurs taches pour les prendre dans cette situation compromettante.

-Donc Karev hein ?

-Il est tellement sexy. Regardes-le. Arizona a eu une idée de génie en l'engageant.

-Oui comme sa tu vas pouvoir le harcelé du regard pendant des mois ! Elle rit lorsque le coussin de la chaise d'Addison entra en contact avec son visage.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais proposé d'aller prendre un verre. Tu as toutes tes chances.

-Il est ridiculement jeune.

-Il a cinq ans de moins que toi.

-Je ne suis pas une cougar Cal.

-Non tu es juste ridicule.

-Hey, tu peux parler, miss j'ai le béguin pour mon coup de cœur d'adolescente.

-Je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle !

-Tu plaisantes, tu la reluques comme un chien affamé.

-Tu es rude. Leurs regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers le toit voisin. Elles poussèrent un soupire à l'uni son, évitant d'évoquer les sujets de leurs émois le reste de l'après midi.

Il était tard et les hormones de Callie étaient en rages. Elle avait essayé de trouver le sommeil, se tournant d'un côté puis de l'autre, lisant. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle n'avait qu'une chose sur l'esprit, Arizona. Frustrée elle se leva, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'homme ronflant à ses côtés. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds ne voulant réveiller personne. Elle alla au frigo et se servit un verre de lait, regardant par habitude par la fenêtre. Il y a avait de la lumière chez le colonel. S'en était trop. C'est avec détermination qu'elle sortit, traversant la pelouse voisine, elle entra dans la maison sans frapper. Arizona était assise à même le sol, penchée sur des plans, une bouteille de bière à portée de main. Elle ne l'avait pas encore repérée. Callie s'avança faisant sursauter la femme, mais elle ne manqua pas le sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres de la blonde. S'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, qu'elle combla l'écart entre elles, joignant leurs lèvres. Elle entendit le souffle haletant d'Arizona, visiblement surprise par son audace. Il ne fallut que deux secondes, pour qu'elle obtienne une réponse à son baiser. Les mains d'Arizona s'agrippant à sa chemise, ses lèvres en demandant davantage. Elle gémit de plaisir, c'était encore meilleur que ce qu'elle pensait. Prise dans le moment, elle se pencha sur le corps face à elle et sans jamais rompre le baiser chevaucha les hanches de la femme, la plaquant sans ménagement, la faisant s'allonger sur le sol, emportant son souffle, les forçant à rompre le baiser, pour qu'Arizona retrouve sa respiration. Mais les mains de Callie se faufilant sous son tee-shirt rendaient la tache difficile.

-Calliope. Chuchota Arizona en plaidoyer.

Un bruit strident se fit entendre, Callie sursauta, se redressant vivement dans le lit. Un rêve, un putain de rêve, encore. Elle se tourna vers la source de son réveille, le téléphone. Il était minuit passé, se ne pouvait être que le travail.

-Callie, réponds s'il te plait. Supplia George encore endormie.

Elle se leva empoignant le combiné.

-Torres, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu es de garde Miranda. Ronchonna Callie encore frustrée par son rêve.

-C'est un cas extrême, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, que Callie entendit les cris en arrière plan, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais sa avait l'air houleux.

-Une bagarre au bar de Dereck, Kneper et Avery sont en train de les séparer au mieux.

-Combien de blessés ?

-Deux, la fratrie Robbins. Le cœur de Callie s'arrêta, prise littéralement de panique.

-Je pourrais normalement traiter le problème seule, mais ils sont vraiment virulents, plus vite ils seront traités, mieux se sera.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Elle raccrocha empoignant, des habilles. La frustration avait disparu laissant place à l'inquiétude. Pour que Miranda Bailley n'arrive pas à les maitriser, c'est que la situation devait vraiment être mauvaise. Callie avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'est anxieuse, qu'elle se rendit au cabinet espérant que des frère et sœur, se soit le frère qu'elle prenne en charge. Ca rendrait sa tache vraiment plus facile.


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord permettez moi de vous dire que sa fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs satisfaient de mes écrits.^^ Pour la question de l'avancée lente de la relation de Callie et Arizona qui frustre plus d'une personne, permettez moi de répondre que je fais simplement durer le plaisir.^^

Oui je sais je peux être cruelle!lol Mais je pense que cette histoire va être plus longue que la dernière, je mets doucement en place les choses voilà tout.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

Sa jambe rebondissait nerveusement, elle pouvait voir le médecin et les flics qui l'avaient amenée là discuter entre eux. Sa n'avait pas l'air bon du tout. Elle connaissait ce cabinet, c'était celui du docteur Evrett. Il était composé de deux salles d'examen s'éparées par une salle d'attente. L'autre salle était occupée par son frère. Elle ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés aux poings, mais sa n'avait vraiment pas prit longtemps pour que sa dégénère. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et leur première rencontre finissait par une bagarre dans un bar. Sa ne l'étonnerait pas, si le patron du bar portait plainte. Son dos avait heurté tellement violement l'une des table, qu'elle l'avait sentit rompre sous l'impact. Il avait fallut pas moins de cinq personnes pour les séparer. Elle espérait juste que mise à part son frère et elle-même, il n'y ait pas eu d'autre personne blessée.

Le policier homme Avery, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, entra dans la pièce suivit par le médecin.

-Madame Robbins, je vous attends demain au poste pour prendre votre déposition.

-Je risque quoi ? L'homme paraissait mal à l'aise.

-D'après tous les témoignages, vous êtes celle qui à donné le premier coup. Les dommages matériaux engendrés au bar seront surement à votre charge. Le reste dépendra des plaintes déposées.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas tomber en morceaux devant ces inconnus. Le fait que cet homme soit désolé, rendait la situation encore plus difficile. Elle soupira puis se leva, tout son corps protesta de douleur, mais elle essaya au mieux de ne pas le montrer.

-Hey, qu'est ce que vous croyez faire là ? S'exclama la petite femme.

-Je rentre.

-Pas dans votre état, pas sans des soins. Alors, vous allez poser vos fesses sur cette table d'examen, pour que je puisse faire mon travail.

-Je n'ai rien de grave juste des égratignures. Je survivrais.

Bailley secoua la tête clairement en désaccord. Elle se plaça devant elle.

-Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force. Arizona soupira, elle était au bord de la crise de nerf et cette femme n'arrangeait pas la situation.

-Ok, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester ici. De toute façon je n'ai pas les moyens de payer pour ces soins.

Miranda la regarda incrédule.

-Vous n'avez pas d'assurance ?

-Plafonnée. Murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cette fois personne ne la retint. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en avait dit autant. Peut être à cause de la fatigue ou alors c'était le besoin urgent de sortir de là avant de s'effondrer. Le principale c'est que ça ai marché. Elle passa devant la salle où se trouvait son frère, il discutait avec sa fiancée et la femme flic. Par chance, il était de dos, il ne la vit pas, mais Teddy le fit. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'a voyant passer. Arizona hâta son pas, ne voulant pas être de nouveau interpelée.

Elle allait pauser la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, lorsque celle-ci vola ouverte, laissant apparaitre une Callie visiblement pressée et inquiète. C'est de justesse qu'elles évitèrent de se rentrer dedans.

-Arizona. Chuchota Callie horrifiée par l'apparence de la blonde.

-Je vais bien, juste des égratignures. Vint une réponse précipitée, elle tenta de fuir, au moment où la main douce mais ferme du médecin la retint par le coude. Elle stoppa sa fuite, gardant la tête baissée. Elle sentit le touché de l'autre femme, sur son menton, la contraignant à lever le visage. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le regard de Callie sur elle.

Callie avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle se répétait, qu'elle devait être professionnelle, qu'elle devait traiter Arizona comme un patient lambda. Mais la femme était tellement battue.

Sa lèvre inferieure était coupée sur une bonne partie de sa longueur, son œil droit était gonflé et rouge, tout comme sa pommette. Callie pouvait dire qu'Arizona avait utilisé son poing gauche pour l'attaque vu l'état de celui-ci. Le dos du tee-shirt de la femme était tacheté de rouge. Elle vit Bailley derrière qui lui faisait signe de s'occuper d'elle, elle hocha la tête en réponse.

-Viens je vais te soigner. Elle fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'Arizona secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Se n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre Robbins. Elle regretta le ton employé, lorsqu'elle la vit

se raidir, sans doute était-il trop strict, mais il eut l'effet escompté car s'est sans une objection de plus qu'Arizona revint sur ses pas.

Callie la regarda s'installer avec précaution.

-Ok, je vais commencer par examiner tes côtes, tu sembles avoir des difficultés à bouger. Tu t'ai peut être cassé quelque chose.

-Non, ce n'est rien, vraiment.

-Je suis le médecin ici, c'est moi qui dit si c'est grave ou non. Et je peux déjà dire sans même à avoir à faire un examen que se n'est pas rien. Ma collègue ne m'a pas réveillée à plus de minuit, un samedi soir pour rien. Alors maintenant tu cesses de faire l'enfant et tu me laisses faire mon travail.

Le regard noir que lui donna la patiente ne la fit pas reculer. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle devina qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en étant douce avec elle, pas dans ces conditions. Bailley ne semblait pas être venu à bout d'elle, ce qui était une chose rare. C'était donc à Callie de faire en sorte qu'Arizona accepte les soins et si pour sa elle devait utiliser la manière forte elle le ferait.

-Bien, il va falloir que tu retires ton tee-shirt pour que j'examine les côtes et que je soigne les coupures que tu as dans le dos. Arizona soupira mais commença tant bien que mal à se dévêtir. Ce qui força Callie à lui venir en aide. L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Callie. Ce n'était pas du tout comme sa qu'elle c'était imaginée dévêtir Arizona pour la première fois.

Mais sa penser fut très vite balayée de son esprit lorsqu'elle prit un premier aperçu du dos de la femme. Il y avait une multitude de petites coupures, dont certaines abritaient de petits éclats de verre.

-Arizona qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton dos ?

-Je suis tombée sur une table. Elle répondit en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Il lui fallait tout ce qu'elle avait pour retenir ses larmes et sa frustration et Callie ne l'aidait pas en ce sens. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir, elle sentit ses doigts brouter la peau meurtrie de son dos, elle flancha au contact, faisant reculer le médecin.

-Ok, allonges toi sur le ventre et attend moi je reviens. Callie allait quitter la pièce, avant de se retourner.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là. Elle attendit qu'Arizona acquiesce avant d'aller dans la salle d'en face. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Miranda recousait l'arcade de Tim.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, une fois que tu auras finit ici.

-Comment elle va ?

Callie ignora la question de Tim, cherchant les kits de sutures.

-J'en ais pour un quart d'heure et j'arrive. Ravis que tu ais réussi à la convaincre Torres.

-Callie, comment elle va ? Répéta Tim. Il était difficile de croire que c'est lui qui l'ai mise dans cet état. Il avait l'air réellement inquiet pour sa sœur.

-Si tu veux le savoir Tim, il faudra le lui demander toi-même. Son ton était plus froid qu'escompté. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, ne voulant pas laisser trop le temps à Arizona de penser à une possible fuite. Elle retrouva sa patiente allongée sur le ventre comme demandé. Elle s'installa à son poste et commença à désinfecter les plaies.

-Sa va piquer un peu, il y a du verre dans certaines. Ca risque d'être long.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais payer pour les soins. Sa voix était tremblante, empli de défaite.

-Se n'est pas un problème, pas dans l'immédiat. Pour le moment on va se concentrer sur tes blessures. Le reste attendra. Ok ?

-Ok.

Callie commença son travail, tout en traitant les plaies elle observa le tatouage qu'Arizona avait dans le dos. Elle l'avait déjà vue mais seulement de loin. Il prenait une grande partie de son dos et semblait s'étirer sur le ventre. Il s'agissait de fleurs, des lilys si elle ne se trompait pas. Trois fleurs roses étaient dessinées, leurs tiges fines n'en formant plus qu'une. De petits motifs venaient s'ajuster sur le feuillage, le rendant complexe. Le tout était réellement très harmonieux. Callie devinait qu'il y avait davantage sur le devant du corps, elle se prit à imaginer de quel façon le dessin prenait fin. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'entrée de Miranda. Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter Arizona. Le second médecin se mit au travail sans un mot, sentant qu'un rien pouvait briser le calme de la demoiselle. Elles travaillèrent pendant encore vingt minutes sur le dos.

-Bien, tu ne devrais avoir aucune cicatrice une fois guérie. Mais il faudra les désinfecter, mettre une pommade deux fois par jour et garder ton dos bandé. Assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta faisant face à Miranda, les laissant mettre une bande autour de l'abdomen. Puis son examen se poursuivit, elles soignèrent sa main, qui par chance n'était pas cassée, son visage et vérifièrent ses côtes qui bien que mal menées étaient indemnes.

-Bien on dirait que tu as eut de la chance finalement. Rien de cassé. Déclara Callie dans un ton plus enjoué que nécessaire. Miranda la regarda d'un œil septique mais ne commenta pas, elle prit cela comme son indice pour son départ. Elle sortie comme elle était rentrée sans un mot.

-Merci. Chuchota Arizona, essayant d'enfiler son tee-shirt, là encore Callie lui vint en aide.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour le réveil au milieu de la nuit et tous le reste.

-Arizona…

-Non, je le suis vraiment Callie. Je ne voulais pas ça. Pour la première fois cette nuit là, elle regarda Callie dans les yeux et ce que la femme y vit lui brisa le cœur.

-Arizona qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle regretta la question à la seconde où elle lui échappa. Les larmes qui avaient été miraculeusement retenues par la blondes glissèrent sur ses joues.

-Il faut que j'y aille. La fuite était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans laisser le temps à Callie de penser à un moyen de la retenir, de la faire parler. Elle entendit les pas de la femme la suivre, mais elle ne se retourna pas et ce, même quand son nom fut appelé à maintes reprises. Elle ne pouvait pas se désagréger devant quelqu'un et surtout pas devant Callie. Mais ce qui l'attendait devant le cabinet était pire que d'avoir à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Tim était debout devant l'entrée, aux côtés d'une Teddy désemparée, qui essayait au mieux de raisonner son fiancé.

-Arizona. Commença t'il mais il fut coupé par le regard meurtrier mêlé de larmes, de sa sœur cadette.

-Fous-moi la paix Tim, fais ce que tu fais de mieux, en me foutant la paix. Elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos, Callie surement. Elle recula d'un pas lorsque son frère avança vers elle. Teddy le retint.

-Tim, il faut rentrer maintenant. Tim. S'il te plait ! S'en est assez pour ce soir ! S'il te plait !

Il baissa la tête dans la défaite.

-Je ne voulais pas ça. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

Au lieu de calmer sa sœur avec ses mots, il attisa un peu plus sa colère.

-Désolé, Tim, tu te sens désolé, vraiment ? Sais-tu au moins le sens de ce putain de mot.

-J'ai essayé d'accord, je voulais juste te parler. Je voulais qu'on mette les choses à plat. J'ai essayé, tu es celle qui a donné le premier coup pas moi.

-Oh pauvre Tim ! Pauvre victime ! Hein, ton meilleur rôle. Va te faire foutre Tim. Ais une putain de vie heureuse et va te faire foutre.

A ce stade, Teddy essayait désespérément de tirer son fiancé vers la voiture, tandis que Callie se tenait à un mètre derrière Arizona prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne savaient de quoi il était question. Mais les deux étaient clairement conscientes, de la culpabilité de Tim et de la rage d'Arizona.

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. Tu as commencé. Tu es celle qui n'est pas venue pour papa, tu es celle qui veux vendre la maison et tout sa pour quoi ?

-Oses, Tim, oses et je jure qu'il n'y aura pas assez de cinq personnes pour m'arrêter cette fois.

Il hésita, voyant les poings fermés de sa sœur, sa position défensive. Il finit par reculer. Il allait trop loin, il en était contient, mais le mélange d'adrénaline et d'alcool ne lui permettait pas d'avoir le meilleur des jugements.

-Ok, ok. Je suppose qu'on a assez discuter pour un jour, hein ! Saches que je suis désolé petite sœur, pour tout. Vraiment. Il fit demi tour, suivant Teddy qui était vraiment soulagée que sa ne finisse pas en une seconde bagarre. Arizona les regarda monter en voiture et quitter les lieux, elle resta un moment ainsi, statique, ne sachant pas que faire, que penser. Elle était épuisée, tant physiquement que mentalement. Elle n'eut pas l'énergie de protester lorsque la main de Callie se posa sur son épaule la guidant à sa voiture, elle se laissa faire lorsque la femme lui mit sa ceinture. Elle entendit les mots maison, repos et calme, mais ne les associa à rien. Elle était absente.

Callie finit d'installer Arizona dans sa voiture, avant de prendre son téléphone et de passer un appel à Addison. Elle l'avait déjà appelée alors qu'elle était en route. Son amie était hors de la ville pour la nuit et rentrait que le lendemain après midi. Addison l'avait chargée de prendre soin d'Arizona, l'informant que la situation était compliquée et que quoi que Callie face, il ne fallait pas la pousser. Elle avait presque rit lorsqu'Addie, c'était inquiétée pour le chien. Callie avait mit Mark sur l'affaire, le chargeant de ramener l'animal chez elle. Elle savait que George n'aimait pas vraiment les chiens, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution dans le feu de l'action.

Elle rassura rapidement Addison, lui disant qu'elle ramenait Arizona chez elle pour la nuit, bien que la rousse face une blague légère à ce sujet, elle était clairement inquiète.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Elles furent accueillit une fois chez Callie, par Oldo, vraiment heureux de voir sa maitresse. C'était la première fois depuis l'incident que Callie vit Arizona sourire, c'était serte à son chien, mais c'était plutôt rassurant.

Un George plutôt bougon, les attendait lui aussi de pied ferme, il attendait du moins sa petite amie, pas la nouvelle voisine de celle-ci.

-Callie qu'est ce qu'il se pas ici ? Il est deux heures du matin. Mark à déposé cet animal et maintenant tu ramènes une femme au milieu de la nuit et…

-George pas maintenant !

-Mais…

-Retournes te coucher, j'arrive bientôt. C'est à contre cœur qu'il s'exécuta.

-Je devrais rentrer, j'ai assez perturbé ta nuit comme ça.

-Il en est hors de question. Addie n'est pas là. Elle m'a charger de veiller sur toi et c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant. Protesta-t-elle.

-Vraiment, tu veux partir sur un autre combat ce soir ? Ou tu préfère te laisser faire et aller te coucher ?

-J'ai vraiment honte. Chuchota-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Callie la tira doucement dans ses bras, contre tout attente elle n'eut aucune résistance. Il semblait qu'Arizona soit trop fatiguée pour se contrôler davantage. Et bientôt les dernières forces qui lui restaient dans les jambes, la quittèrent et s'est en douceur que Callie l'accompagna au sol, la consolent au mieux. Arizona s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elles étaient ainsi, mais elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser et sa tête lui faisait mal à force de pleurer. Elle leva doucement les yeux, prenant tout d'abord un aperçu de la chemise trempée de Callie au niveau où elle avait reposer sa tête. Puis elle vit le regard doux de la femme poser sur elle. Il n'y avait aucun jugement, aucun reproche, aucune pitié, juste de l'attention.

Elle se redressa doucement, sans rompre le contact complètement, elle se leva chancelante, la tête lui tournant, encore une fois les bras de Callie furent son soutient.

-Bien, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

Callie la guida à travers la maison, elle l'aida à se changer lui prêtant l'une de ses chemises, plus facile à enfiler étant donner l'état physique d'Arizona. Et tel un enfant elle la borda, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Et alors qu'elle allait lui dire bonne nuit, Arizona la retint par le poignet, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, entrouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose. Quelques chose qui d'après son expression grave et les larmes naissantes était important. Callie hocha doucement la tête souriant faiblement, essayant au mieux de l'encourager.

-Je suis mariée. Les mots dits, furent comme une libération pour Arizona et un coup de massue pour Callie. Elle réussit à garder son sourire, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle allait faire avant qu'Arizona ne l'interrompe.

-Bonne nuit Arizona. Elle était fière d'avoir réussie à garder sa voix stable, cette réponse semblait convenir à son invitée, car elle lui sourit avant de la regarder quitter la chambre.

Une fois la porte close Callie si appuya recouvrant ses esprits, cette nuit avait été riche en émotion et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas finit pour elle. Elle avait un petit ami mécontent à affronter. Pourtant George n'était pas sa première source de préoccupation en cet instant.

Arizona était mariée.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux il faisait encore nuit. Son dos lui faisait mal, tout comme sa main. Mais se n'est pas sa qui l'empêcha de retrouver le sommeil, c'est le poids qu'il y avait sur son esprit. Elle resta un moment allongée, réfléchissant, mais la frustration prit le dessus. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Arizona se leva péniblement, manquant de marcher sur son chien couché au pied du lit. Elle jura aussi silencieusement que possible, caressant Oldo, pour s'excuser de ce réveil brutal. Puis tendit l'oreille mais heureusement Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers, le chien sur les talons. Elle était étourdit et on pas était légèrement chancelant, elle n'aurait sut dire si c'était dut au reste d'alcool, au coup à la tête ou au manque de nourriture. En jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge au dessus du frigo, elle vit qu'il était cinq heures, trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit en cette ville. Arizona doutait que le bureau de police soit ouvert à cette heure et qu'en bien même il le soit, ils ne prendraient pas sa déposition à cinq heure du matin un dimanche.

Elle attrapa l'ardoise aimantée du frigo et y griffonna quelques mots avant de sortir.

Callie se leva frustrée, elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à se disputer avec George, qui avait finit par quitter la maison. Et pourtant ce n'était pas ce point qui la frustrait le plus. Arizona était mariée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi après tout ce qu'il c'était passer ce soir là, Arizona avait trouvé bon de l'en informer. Elle vit qu'il était huit heures, il était étonnant que sa fille ne soit pas déjà venue la réveiller. C'était dimanche et ils avaient prévu d'aller au zoo avec Mark. Deux raisons suffisantes, pour que la demoiselle la réveille dès l'aube.

Elle alla à la cuisine, où elle trouva Lexie, Mark et Sofia prenant leur petit déjeuner. Là voilà son explication, elle remercia Lexie d'un sourire avant d'aller embrasser sa fille, puis attrapa la tasse de café que Lexie lui tendit. Ils partagèrent leur petit déjeuner en évitant tout sujet sensible, Callie paraissait vraiment ailleurs et sa n'échappa à personne autour de la table. Lorsque Mark demanda dans combien de temps O'malley comptait faire son apparition, elle haussa simplement les épaules. Ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils, mais Mark connaissait assez Callie pour savoir que t'en que leur fille serait dans la pièce, elle ne parlerait pas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leur boule d'énergie de fille, monte se préparer, avant d'aller faire du vélo.

-Donc où est Bambi ?

-Chez lui. C'était plus un grognement qu'une réponse.

-Il n'avait pas l'air heureux que je ramène un chien ici.

-Il l'était encore moins lorsque je suis rentrée avec Arizona. Rétorqua-t-elle encore amère.

-Oh, sa explique le mot. Fit Lexie.

-Quel mot ? La jeune femme lui tendit l'ardoise.

-Bien sure elle est partie. Railla Callie, il y avait un simple « Merci je te suis redevable A. » sur l'ardoise. Dire que la Latina était en colère était un euphémisme. Mark le sentit.

-Elle est juste à côté, chez son père. Il y avait de la lumière quand on est passé. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer hier exactement ?

-Ils se sont battus.

-Oui sa je l'avais compris, j'ai croisé Derek en allant récupérer le chien. Ils ont mit à sac une partie du bar. Personne n'a comprit ce qu'il se passait.

-Moi non plus. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est violent entre eux.

-Et moi qui me plaignais de ne pas avoir de frère et sœur !

Arizona c'était installée dans le salon, elle rangeait quelques bibelots dans des cartons lorsqu'elle entendit la petite voix de Sofia l'appeler de l'entrée. Elle hésita quelques secondes, pas sure que se soit bien que la fillette la voit ainsi, mais elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter très longtemps et une pause était la bien venue.

-Au salon. Il ne fallut que dix secondes à l'enfant pour la rejoindre, Arizona essaya de sourire au mieux afin de ne pas l'effrayer, mais se fut peine perdue. Elle vit des larmes se former dans les grands yeux bruns en face d'elle. Son sourire tomba aussitôt et elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'enfant s'agenouillant devant elle.

-Hey, ne pleures pas.

En réponse l'enfant porta sa main sur le visage de la femme, passant sur le bleu maintenant apparent de sa pommette et de son œil gonflé. Arizona la laissa faire et ce malgré la douleur que lui donnait cette simple caresse. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage préoccupé, ce qui brisa le cœur de la blonde. Elle tira la fillette vers elle lui donnant un câlin, ignorant une fois encore les protestations de son corps.

-Se n'est pas grave Sofia, je te promets.

-Tu mens ! Jimmy avait des marques comme ça sur le visage. Et madame Altman a dut appeler une dame pour qu'elle emmène Jimmy pour le protéger, parce que son papa lui faisait du mal. Arizona rompit leur étreinte et la guida vers le canapé où elle la fit s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Ok, je comprends. Madame Altman a fait la bonne chose. Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour moi. Je suis aussi responsable que la personne qui m'a fait ces marques.

-Pourquoi ? Arizona baissa les yeux, elle n'avait jamais eut aussi honte de sa vie et c'était quelque chose d'étonnant que se soit une gamine qui lui face ressentir sa.

-Je me suis battu avec mon frère, je l'ai blessé autant qu'il m'a blessé. Elle leva doucement les yeux sur la petite fille qui la regardait avec un froncement de sourcil. Ce regard fit reculer un peu Arizona.

-Maman dit qu'on ne règle rien en se battant.

-Elle a raison.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es battu ? Arizona soupira, c'était une excellente question. Elle pourrait dire à Sofia que c'était parce que dans sa famille le dialogue n'était pas la chose la plus évidente. Ou que son père le colonel Robbins leurs avait apprit gamin comment donner efficacement un crochet du droit. Ou que la situation entre son frère et elle était tellement tendue que les mots ne suffisaient plus. Mais elle opta pour la voie la plus simple.

-Parfois on fait des choses stupides, comme se battre. Il arrive que quand on est adulte on fasse encore des bêtises. J'ai fait des bêtises hier soir. Donc ne pleures surtout pas pour moi, ces bleus sont ma punition.

Sofia essuya son visage, elle regarda gravement son ainée, inspectant le reste de son corps, elle vit la main meurtrit et soupira. Il était étonnant de voir les similitudes de comportement que la fille avait avec sa mère.

-C'est a cause de toi que maman était contrariée ce matin ? Son ton était accusateur.

« Merde » songea Arizona, de toute les personnes Calliope était sans doute la dernière qu'elle voulait contrarier.

-Je n'espère pas. Conclua-t-elle.

-Viens ! fit Sofia tout en la tirant par la main. Elle l'a conduit jusqu'à chez sa mère, la faisant entrer par la cuisine où Mark et Callie discutaient encore de la veille. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent qui venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine.

-Sofia, est ce que sa va ? Demanda Callie qui remarqua aussitôt que sa fille avait pleuré.

-Oui, sa va. Mais je crois qu'il faut que tu parles avec Arizona. Elle s'est battue ! La déclaration était simple mais sans appel. Arizona regarda le sol, se demandant s'il pouvait s'ouvrir pour la faire disparaitre. Elle manqua le regard amusé de Mark et choqué de Callie. Sofia inconsciente du malaise qu'elle venait de créer continua.

-Papa, il faut qu'on aller chercher les sandwichs avec Lexie.

-Bien sur Princesse. Allons y. Il se leva et en passant à côté d'Arizona il ne put s'empêcher de la mettre en garde.

-Je devrais te botter les fesses pour avoir fait pleurer ma fille, Robbins. Ne rends pas une autre Torres triste aujourd'hui, parce que là, je ne me retiendrai pas. Ses mots avaient été chuchoté de façon à ce que seule Arizona les entende. Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne pouvant pas être plus embarrassée qu'en cet instant. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais ne bougea pas de place. Elle savait que son visage devait être rouge d'embarras et n'osait pas lever les yeux, de crainte de voir le regard réprobateur de Callie. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Café ? Demanda la femme d'une voix douce.

-Oui. Elles s'installèrent tranquillement une tasse de café en main.

-Alors, comme sa vous vous êtes battue Madame Robbins ! Fit Callie de façon ludique, mais sa ne suffit pas à détendre Arizona, qui évitait encore son regard.

-Hey, regardes moi ! dit-elle avec fermeté, Arizona se conforma, levant les yeux une fois encore pleins de larmes.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas perturber Sofia. Mais elle s'est présenter et elle s'est mise à pleurer, alors j'ai dut expliquer et… Je suis désolée.

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Sofia a un grand cœur et elle se préoccupe des personnes qu'elle apprécie. Elle semble avoir accepté tes explications. Sinon elle serait encore en train de te poser des questions.

Il y eut un silence, un long silence. Callie hésitait sur le fait d'interroger Arizona sur la veille.

-Est ce que je peux te demander pourquoi vous en êtes venue aux mains ? L'hésitation ponctuait sa question, ce qui n'échappait pas à l'autre femme.

-C'est un mode de communication que nous maitrisons tout les deux très bien. Tu sais avec un père militaire et tout sa… Il est plus facile de donner un coup de poing que d'entendre certaines choses.

Callie hocha la tête, ce souvenant que c'est Arizona qui avait donné le premier coup.

-Il est parfois nécessaire d'entendre les choses pour résoudre les problèmes. Arizona rit à la remarque.

-J'ai vraiment trop mal au crane pour rentrer dans ce genre de débat. Et il faut que j'aille au poste de police, donc. Elle se leva, mais fit face à Callie.

- Merci encore Calliope, pour tout. Je te suis vraiment redevable. Et elle partie.

Callie la laissa prendre la fuite, comprenant qu'elle avait sans doute un peu trop poussé la chance. Heureusement elle avait une journée au zoo devant elle, qui allait lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à Arizona Robbins.

Arizona c'était rendu directement au poste de police, après sa brève discussion avec Callie. Elle y fit sa déposition et apprit que son frère allait prendre en charge les frais causés au bar. Cette solution ne lui convenait pas du tout, mais elle n'avait pour le moment, aucun autre choix que d'accepter. Par chance aucune plainte n'avait été déposée. Il semblait que son frère avait de l'influence en ville et qu'il avait fait jouer quelques connaissances. Tout cela la rendit encore plus amère.

Lorsqu'elle sortie du poste de police, elle se heurta à Teddy. Elle maudit sa mauvaise étoile et préféra ignorer la femme, continuant son chemin. Il était évident que Teddy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors qu'elle regardait Arizona fuir aussi vite que possible, elle l'appela. Arizona hésita, mais finit par se retourner. La femme n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire après tout et elle avait le courage de faire le premier pas et ce malgré la veille.

Teddy était un peu prise au dépourvue lorsqu'Arizona marcha tranquillement vers elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse positive de la part de sa belle sœur. Bien que sa lui face un peu peur, elle s'en félicitait.

-Nous pourrions aller prendre un café, si vous voulez. Lexie fait une excellente tarte aux myrtilles le dimanche. Arizona lui indiqua qu'elle était d'accord d'un signe de tête. Elles s'installèrent en terrasse. La tension entre les femmes était palpable, personne ne savait comment commencer la discussion. Contre toute attente, c'est Arizona qui se lança.

-Je suis désolée pour tout sa. J'imagine que j'aurais put faire meilleure impression pour notre première rencontre.

-C'était une rencontre plutôt originale, je dois l'admettre. Mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir mettre un visage sur l'un des membres de la famille de mon fiancer.

-Je suis la première ? Demanda-t-elle vraiment surprise. Teddy hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Et bien bienvenue dans la famille Robbins alors ! Le sarcasme piquait pour les deux d'entre elles.

-Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe entre vous. Je ne sais pratiquement rien de la famille de Tim. Et je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je m'en mêle. Mais je suis sa future femme et je veux construire une famille avec cet homme. Et avant qu'on puisse avoir cette famille, j'aimerais qu'il puisse régler les problèmes avec la sienne. Il… Il ne se voit pas devenir père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce qu'il ferait vraiment un super papa. J'en suis intimement convaincu. Mais il ne le veut pas. Pas pour l'instant. Et jusque là je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ni d'où cette peur lui venait. Mais je vous ai vu hier. Tout les deux. Je vous ai vu vous battre jusqu'au sang et… Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle ne donnait pas la bonne direction à son discours.

-Quand on est rentré, il n'a pas put dormir. Il a passé des appels à Derek et à Hunt. Il voulait que vous ayez le moins de problèmes possibles. Il s'en voulait. Et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est frustrant. Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment énormément et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire pour l'aider. Mais vous vous le savez. Alors s'il vous plait dites moi se que je dois faire ?

-Continuez à l'aimez comme vous le faites. Tout s'arrangera une fois que j'aurai quitté la ville.

-Non, non sa ne s'arrangera pas ! Elle avait presque crié les mots de frustration, attirant quelques regards sur elles. Arizona se déplaçait mal à l'aise dans sa chaise.

-Teddy, je ne peux pas parler pour lui. Interrogez-le.

-Il ne répond pas.

Arizona regarda longuement la femme devant elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle aimait son frère. Et malgré toute la rancœur, qu'elle avait pour lui Tim avait le droit au bonheur.

-La chose des enfants, laissez lui un peu de temps. Sa viendra. Elle soupira se demandant combien elle devait en dire.

- Notre mère… Elle c'est barrée avec un autre homme, elle nous a laissés derrière elle sans même un regard. Le seul modèle parental que nous avons eut était notre père, qui était davantage un colonel qu'autre chose. Tim y viendra, un jour, il y viendra. Qu'en à notre bagarre…Et bien… je ne peux pas vous promettre que sa ira mieux… Mais je vais essayer d'éviter de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure si je le croise. Elle le dit de façon solennel, ce qui fit sourire sa belle sœur.

-Ok. Merci Arizona. Nous pourrions peut être apprendre à nous connaitre davantage. Prendre un café ensemble de temps en temps.

L'idée paraissait absurde pour Arizona, mais elle acquiesça ne sachant pas comment lui dire non. Teddy était une femme agréable, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit chez son père, elle trouva la BMW d'Addie garée dans l'allée. Elle vit son amie faisant les cent pas sur le perron, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Sa ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait avoir des ennuies.

-Arizona Robbins enfin te voilà. J'étais malade d'inquiétude pour toi. Où étais-tu passée ?

-Au poste de police, puis avec la future femme de mon frère.

-Teddy ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui, à moins qu'il en ait d'autre, elle en sympa. Addison l'examina des pieds à la tête.

-Il ne t'a pas ratée. Comment sa a put arriver ?

-Mets de l'alcool, mon frère et moi ensemble et voilà le résultat.

-Sa t'a fait du bien ? Sérieusement Arizona à quoi tu pensais ?

-Addison…

-Non. Je suis sérieuse. Tu as assez d'emmerdes comme sa sans que tu en rajoutes, parce qu'une fois saoule tu te prends pour Mike Tyson. Callie m'a dit qu'elle a dut te recoudre le dos. Comment…

-Addison stop, j'ai eut assez de discours pour la journée. Une fillette de huit ans m'a réprimandé, puis Callie et j'ai du parler à Teddy et je n'ai pas encore appelé Emily. Donc s'il te plait, s'il te plait, donnes moi une minute pour souffler un peu.

Addison réalisa.

-C'est pour elle ! Tim ! C'est pour sa que vous vous êtes battu ! Le silence lui suffit, elle se pencha sur son amie embrassa doucement son front et lui laissa l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

Dans la soirée, alors qu'Arizona était rentrée se coucher, finalement drainée par tout cela, Addison passa voir Callie, pour la remercier d'avoir prit en charge son amie. Elles discutèrent tranquillement au salon, autour d'un verre de vin.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle est mariée. L'informa Callie après avoir entamé leur seconde verre. L'information étonna Addison, qui hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu sais du genre : « arrêtes de baver sur mon amie elle est mariée.»

-Ce n'est pas mon histoire, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Je suis étonnée qu'elle te l'ait dit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas simple. Pas simple du tout.

-Elle est mariée, bien sure que ce n'est pas simple. Difficile est la définition du mot mariage. Addison rit à la remarque de son amie.

-Homme ou Femme ? Demanda Callie d'une petite voix. C'est une question qui l'avait taraudé depuis le moment où elle avait appris la nouvelle.

-Femme bien sure. Elle s'appelle Emily. Et je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

-Sérieusement, aller Addie dis moi qu'elle genre de femme est cette femme.

-Callie…

-Ok juste quelques questions auxquelles tu peux répondre par oui ou non. Tu l'as rencontrée ?

Addison hésita mais finit par hocher affirmativement la tête.

-Elle est belle ? Une nouvelle fois la rousse hocha la tête.

-Bien sure qu'elle est belle, question bête, laisses moi réfléchir à une question plus intéressante.

-Callie je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

-Pourquoi ? Addie je suis ton amie, tu dois me donner des réponses. J'ai essayé de parler avec Arizona, mais elle s'est volatilisée au bout de deux questions, auxquelles je n'ai pas eut de réponse.

-Se n'est plus le béguin que tu as, mais un vrai intérêt. Callie rougit.

-Parles lui. Elle semble plutôt ouverte avec toi. C'est une bonne chose. Elle but une gorgée de son vin regardant son amie rougir un peu plus. Elle décida de la mettre hors de sa misère.

-Elle m'a parlé d'une fillette la réprimandant, toute idée de qui cela peut être ?

Elles rirent, alors que Callie lui racontait la scène.

Addison et Callie restèrent parler jusqu'à ce que le liquide rouge se tarisse, la discussion fut au final axée sur la soirée d'Addie ainsi que sur la journée de Callie au zoo et les péripéties de sa fille et de Mark. Au moment de partir Addison tira Callie dans un câlin.

-Encore merci pour avoir prit soin d'Arizona hier.

-Mon travail. Les mots avaient glissés sans qu'elle y pense. Addison pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté à leurs audiences, analysant son amie. Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Nul doute que tu le fais bien.

Elle laissa Callie ainsi, légèrement troublée. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus en ses mots si elle devait en juger par l'expression sérieuse et solennel de son amie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir se que c'était. Elle était trop fatiguée pour y donner une pensée de plus. S'est épuisée qu'elle alla se coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

hello, donc impressionnée par votre patience je vous offre quelques éclairsissements... :)

Chou: Pour les traducteurs tu cliques droit et normalement si ton ordi est rescent, il te propose de traduire la page. Autrement voila traduction est pas mal.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis que Callie avait accueillit Arizona chez elle suite à la bagarre. Quatre jours, sans qu'elle n'ait de nouvelle de la belle. Addison lui avait dit qu'Arizona demanderait à ce qu'on lui laisse de l'espace. Se n'était pas quelque chose qui était facile à faire, mais entre le travail, son rôle de mère et la situation avec George à régler, elle avait été assez occupée pour maintenir ses distances.

En ville beaucoup de personnes parlaient de la soirée qui avait tourné au vinaigre chez Derek. Tous allaient de leur supposition sur les raisons de la bagarre entre les Robbins. La plupart songeaient à une question d'héritage ou de femme. Mais aucun des Robbins ne montra le bout de leurs nez.

Alex avait été congédié du chantier d'Arizona, le temps de quelques jours. Elle avait entreprit de débarrasser la maison pour pouvoir commencer les travaux intérieurs. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les cartons ne s'entassent partout au réez de chausser. N'ayant plus de place en bas, elle avait commencé à emballer les choses du premier étage, évitant toujours sa chambre. Mais la question de place se posa à nouveau. C'est donc résignée, qu'elle se dirigea vers le sous-sol dans l'espoir de pouvoir y entreposer la plupart des affaires pendant les travaux.

La pièce était immense et comme le reste de la maison tous était à la même place que lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle explora les lieux, passant à côté de la machine à laver et du sèche-linge, elle le vit et se fut presque un soulagement qu'il soit encore là. Elle retira son teeshirt et attrapa des bandes laissées sur le dos d'une chaise. Elle nota qu'elles étaient propres et presque neuves, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Elle saisit son mp3 de la poche de son short et réglant la musique à sa convenance, avant de poser son portable sur la chaise. Le temps d'une demi heure elle allait se vider la tête, se défouler, canaliser sa colère et son énergie sur ce vieux sac de boxe.

C'était sur ce sac que son père leurs avait apprit à elle et à Tim comment frapper efficacement. « En un coup vous devez être capable de clouer votre adversaire au sol » c'est ce qu'il leur avait apprit. Elle s'approcha du sac suspendu à la poutre de métal. Le cuir était usé à force d'entrainement. Arizona en avait passé des heures à se défouler sur ce sac.

Elle frappa une première fois le cuir du sac, son coup était ferme mais retenu. Sa main la lança un peu, elle avait toujours des marques de sa rencontre avec son frère. Mais la douleur la stimula, elle pouvait supporter un peu de douleur physique, elle pouvait la maitriser. Elle donna un second coup, puis un troisième, augmentant la puissance de frappe à chaque fois. C'était stimulant, même euphorisant.

Callie avait déposé Sofia chez Aria, sa fille devait y passer deux nuits en compagnie de ses cousins. Elle avait alors accepté de voir George, qui devait passer la prendre deux heures plus tard pour l'amener au restaurant. Même si leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe, elle voulait leurs laisser une chance. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sur que se soit juste pour George. Depuis quelques jours, elle faisait de plus en plus de rêves avec une certaine blonde en vedette. Mais la femme était mariée et allait quitter les lieux d'ici quelques mois. Callie ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur une relation, en raison d'un fantasme ou même tout un tas de fantasmes au sujet d'Arizona. Elle essayait de se persuader que c'était uniquement un attrait physique qu'elle avait pour sa voisine, ni plus, ni moins, qu'un attrait physique.

Elle rentra donc se préparer pour son diner. Elle enfila une robe rouge, des talons et se maquilla légèrement. Elle vérifia son apparence, satisfaite du résulta elle alla à la cuisine se servir un verre de vin, avant d'aller le déguster sur la terrasse. Elle avait encore une heure à attendre avant que George ne face son apparition, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps pour se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur des deniers rayons de soleil se propager sur son visage. Tout était si calme, si paisible, quand un bruit sourd lui parvint. Elle porta aussitôt son regard sur le toit voisin, mais il n'y avait personne, elle tendit l'oreille, ça semblait venir de l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas sur de ce que c'était, mais le bruit était clairement accompagné de gémissements. Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour qu'elle soit sur ses pieds se dirigeant vers le palier voisin. Elle frappa à la porte, plusieurs fois, n'ayant pas de réponse, elle appela le nom de sa voisine, mais toujours rien.

Callie ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter, elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte d'entrée ouverte. Elle fut accueillit part un monticule de cartons.

-Arizona, c'est Callie, je peux entrer ? Elle entendit plus distinctement le bruit suivit d'un essoufflement. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cette situation ressemblait à l'une des scènes des films d'horreurs que Mark avait réussit à lui faire regarder. Elle appela encore une fois Arizona, mais comme auparavant n'eut aucune réponse. C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle avança dans la maison. Le bruit provenait du sous sol.

-Bien sure le sous sol ! C'est toujours au sous sol qu'elles se font tuer dans les films. Grogna Callie. Elle remercia le fait qu'il face encore jour, avant d'attraper une louche qui dépassait d'un des cartons. Elle la leva au niveau de son visage la tenant à deux mains et descendit aussi doucement que possible les marches. Elle s'immobilisa lorsque le bois grinça sous son pas, mais rien ne se passa. Sa tenue ne lui facilitait pas la tache, elle retira ses talons les gardant en main, avant de continuer son avancée.

Elle fut accueillit part un vue qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle dut se pincer pour être sur qu'elle n'était pas de nouveau dans l'un de ses fichus rêves.

Arizona était en short et soutient gorge de sport, le corps luisant de sueur, dansant autour d'un sac de boxe, le poinçonnant avec détermination et concentration. La musique de son baladeur était si forte que Callie pouvait l'entendre du pied des escaliers. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle entendit le râle sortir de la bouche de la blonde au moment où son poing entra en contact avec le sac, le faisant se balancer dans le vide. Callie secoua vigoureusement sa tête pour y chasser toutes les pensées inappropriées qu'elle avait. Elle s'avança davantage se mettant à un endroit où Arizona pouvait l'apercevoir.

Arizona s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit un mouvement prêt des escaliers. Elle fut très étonnée d'y trouver Callie. Se n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à bout de souffle et que ses bras étaient douloureux de tant d'exercice. Elle s'avança doucement vers la brune, lui souriant malgré elle, attrapant son portable au passage, notant que la demi heure c'était transformée en plus d'une heure.

-Salut. Dit-elle précairement.

-Salut. Callie ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule et sa ne s'arrangea pas lorsque les yeux d'Arizona se portèrent sur la louche et sur les talons hauts qu'elle tenait encore fermement en mains.

-Je…Heu…J'ai… Il y avait du bruit…Et … enfin heureuse que tout aille bien. Et tu cicatrises plutôt vite… Enfin pas que j'ai réellement regardé. Je veux dire… Bonne soirée. Elle se tourna prête à prendre la fuite, rouge d'embarra. Mais la main d'Arizona lui agrippant le poignet, la stoppa.

-Je vais prendre une douche rapide et puis si sa te dit, nous pourrions boire un verre.

Callie était troublée.

-Oui, oui bien sure. Finit-elle par répondre. Ce qui lui valut un splendide sourire.

-Tu es magnifique Calliope. Nota Arizona, s'est à ce moment que Callie se souvint de ses plans avec George.

-Oh, oui c'est vrai. George…George et moi allons diner. Elle regarda sa montre.

-Dans un peu moins d'une heure.

-Je vais donc faire très vite.

Callie patienta sur la terrasse, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle venait clairement de se ridiculiser devant Arizona, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui proposer un verre. Cette situation ne pouvait pas être bonne. George allait arriver et passer du temps avec Arizona avant un rendez vous avec son petit ami, était sans aucun doute l'une des pires idées qu'il soit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car comme promis Arizona arriva après la douche qui devait être la plus courte qu'elle ait prise.

Arizona ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Callie apparaisse chez elle et encore moins dans son sous sol. Mais sa visite était la bienvenue. Elle se demandait si elle serait encore en bas, si la Latina ne l'avait pas surprise.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer, à part de l'eau ou de la bière.

-Une bière sera très bien.

C'est d'abord silencieusement qu'elles restèrent assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

-Je ne savais pas que tu boxais.

-Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des années. C'est le Colonel qui nous la enseigné quand on était gosse.

-Sa avait l'air plutôt intense.

-Oui, je suppose que je me suis laissée un peu emporter. Elle frotta inconsciemment sa main, Callie la prit entre les siennes, l'examinant attentivement. Elle était rouge et gonflée.

-Tu ne devrais probablement pas remettre sa avant quelques jours. Et un peu de glace sur ta main ferait le plus grand bien.

-Ok doc !répondit-elle en retirant à contre cœur, sa main de l'emprise de Callie.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, après ton sauvetage à la louche je te le dois bien. Callie lui donna une tape ludique sur la cuisse, elles rirent doucement.

-Quand j'ai dit à Addie, que tu m'avais apprit que tu étais mariée, elle à paru surprise que tu l'ais fait. Pourquoi ?

Le sourire d'Arizona tomba aussitôt, elle se déplaça mal à droitement sur son siège.

-Se n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle souvent. Voilà pourquoi. Elle… Elle s'appelle Emily.

Callie essayait de savoir si elle pouvait la questionner davantage.

-Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?

-J'ai eut l'impression que sa expliquait en partie la situation. Je veux dire Tim et moi, la bagarre. Une partie de notre dispute est en raison d'Emily, en raison de mes choix. Entre autres choses. Notre relation n'était déjà pas au beau fixe avant.

-Vous étiez amoureux de la même femme ? C'était la seule explication qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'Arizona se mit à rire de sa question.

-Non, heureusement non. Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat. En fait, ils ne se sont parlé qu'une fois. Et c'était plutôt tendu. Emily a toujours été protectrice. Il y avait de la nostalgie dans sa voix.

-Peut importe maintenant ! Parlons plutôt de ce George, est ce qu'il sait que je suis la première personne à t'avoir embrassée ?

Callie rougit à la question, elle secoua doucement la tête. Se souvenant avec exactitude de cet instant. C'était à une fête de lycée. Callie avait été invitée, car elle était la petite sœur d'Aria. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre les fêtes comme celle ci, mais sa sœur avait réussit à la convaincre, notamment en mentionnant la présence d'Arizona. A l'époque tout opposait Callie et Aria, alors qu'Aria était populaire et une vrai fashionista. Callie était discrète et peu sure d'elle. La fête était comme toutes les autres, des ados, de l'alcool et de la musique. Callie c'était installée dans un coin restant discrète, elle observait de loin Arizona et sa sœur qui dansaient ensemble.

-Hey t'es la sœur d'Aria non ? Lui avait demandé un gars qui était dans l'équipe de foot. Elle avait hoché la tête en réponse. Le mec était clairement saoul, il s'était lourdement laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

-Ta sœur est chaude. Il l'avait alors regardé longuement, avant de faire une grimace, Callie c'était sentit très mal à l'aise.

-Ouhai, une sur deux. Avait-il murmuré. Avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la piste. Callie c'était sentit encore plus dévalorisée. Elle c'était lever les larmes aux yeux et était sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans sa sœur, elle était encore trop jeune pour conduire. Elle s'était alors assise sur la terrasse pleurant tranquillement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant d'être rejointe par Arizona. Son arriver l'avait surprise, elle avait sentit les bras forts l'étreindre, avant que les mains d'Arizona se posent sur son visage et que ses lèvres captures les siennes. Callie se souvient qu'elle avait bien faillit oublier de respirer à ce moment là. Elle pourrait presque encore sentir la langue d'Arizona se glisser dans sa bouche. Elle se souvient que ce baiser avait un gout de bière.

-Tu es magnifique, ne laisses personne te faire croire le contraire Calliope. C'est sur ces paroles qu'Arizona avait clôturé ce moment parfait.

Elle avait souvent pensé à ce baiser avec nostalgie.

-Tu savais que j'avais le béguin pour toi à l'époque ?

-Non je l'ignorais, pour tout t'avouer j'ai seulement agit sur instinct. Ce mec était un crétin. Callie lui sourit chaleureusement. Elles n'avaient jamais parlé de ce baiser, notamment parce que trois semaines plus tard Arizona avait quitté la ville sans un mot. Callie c'était souvent demandé si les choses auraient été différentes, si Arizona était restée.

Elle regarda furtivement la montre à son poignet, avant de donner un regard désolé à la femme à ses côtés.

-Je suppose que c'est le moment pour toi de rejoindre ton homme.

-Oui, désolée. Mais merci pour la bière et pour ne pas t'être moquée de moi tout à l'heure.

Callie partie ainsi, elle avait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de George, mais elle avait peur qu'en restant trop longuement avec Arizona, elle ne veille plus aller à ce diner avec son petit ami.

Se fut malgré tout vain. Pendant tout le temps du repas, elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à Arizona. Sa en devenait frustrant. Elle finit par être embarrassée et demanda à George de la ramener chez elle feignant d'avoir mal au crane.

C'est furieuse, qu'elle alla frapper à la porte voisine. Arizona lui ouvrit surprise de la trouver là. Elle écouta la demoiselle lui crier dessus en espagnol, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle essaya au mieux de garder son calme mais la situation la dépassait. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord du canapé, regardant Callie faire les cents pas en levant les bras au ciel et en tempêtant toujours en espagnol et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se calmer. Annonçant : « Tous sa c'est de ta faute Arizona ! » Avant de se laisser choir dans le canapé.

-D'accord, je n'ai rien compris. Est ce qu'on peut reprendre en français et plus calmement.

-Tu m'as embrassée ! Arizona était de plus en plus confuse.

-Ok !

-Je sais que sa fait longtemps, mais tu l'as fait. Et tu en as parlé, juste avant que je me rende à mon rendez vous. J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps avec mon copain à penser à ce stupide baiser. Bordel quel genre de petite amie fait ça. George est gentil, il ne mérite pas ça.

-Callie c'est juste une pensée. Callie la regarda si intensément qu'elle en fut déstabilisée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es mariée et je suis en couple et j'ai une fille. Une fille qui passe son temps à parler de toi, ce qui n'aide pas mon problème. Et tu passes ton temps à te balader à demi nue autour de la maison. Tu ne peux pas porter un foutu teeshirt comme tous le monde ! Elle savait qu'elle était incohérente et qu'Arizona devait la prendre pour une folle à ce stade, mais elle avait besoin de se défouler. Alors c'était autant que se soit sur la source de son trouble.

-Désolé, j'en porterais à l'avenir.

-Le problème n'est pas là.

-Ok, alors quel est le problème Calliope ? Elle le demanda frustrée.

-Ca ! Ne me Calliope pas. C'est… Juste ne le fais plus. Et … Et je n'en sais rien. Tu es… Tu sais que j'ai pensé à ce baiser pendant des années. Je le comparais aux autres. Ridicule n'est ce pas ? Tu m'as embrassée et puis tu es partie. Je sais que sa ne voulais rien dire pour toi à l'époque, tu le faisais… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais pour moi c'était comme un rêve. Son ton s'était calmé, ses dernières paroles étaient presque timides. Elle regarda Arizona s'assoir à ses côtés, prenant garde de ne pas se tenir trop près.

-Ce soir là, j'avais vue ce gars te parler et ton visage en disait assez pour m'inquiéter. Je t'ai toujours trouvée belle Callio…Callie. Voilà pourquoi. Pour que tu ne doutes pas de la belle femme que tu étais, que tu es. Et je suis désolée si sa t'a troublée ou bouleversée. Mais je ne le regrette pas.

Elle fit une pause observant la réaction de Callie à ses mots, tout était vrai. Elle fut soulagée de voir le visage de la demoiselle se détendre un peu. Elle chercha alors le courage d'en dire davantage.

-Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais mariée, c'était principalement pour mettre une distance. Pour m'empêcher de déraper. Je peux coucher avec une femme sans tromper la mienne. Mais je ne pourrais même pas t'embrasser sans commettre un adultère.

Les mots étourdirent Callie, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, choquée.

-Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas tromper Emily. Je ne le peux pas. Même si… Elle déglutie, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle soupira, baissant les yeux, se serait sans doute plus facile, si elle ne voyait pas le regard intense que Callie lui donnait.

-Sa va faire trois ans dans deux mois que je n'ai pas entendue la voix d'Emily. Elle est dans le coma. C'est pour sa que je dois vendre la maison, pour payer les soins. Et c'est pour sa qu'avec Tim on en est venue aux mains. Il… Il veut que je… que je la laisse partir.

Elle leva les yeux, voyant le regard choqué de l'autre femme, elle sentit les mains de Callie se poser sur ses épaules, l'a tirant vers elle, l'a maintenant dans une étreinte ferme, lui chuchotant des mots rassurant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle sanglotait de façon incontrôlable, que tout son corps tremblait. Elle n'avait pas parlé d'Emily dans ces termes depuis une éternité. Lorsqu'elle appelait l'hôpital, elle demandait toujours à parler à sa femme, se qu'elle faisait. Elle lui parlait, persuadée qu'elle l'entendait, espérant toujours qu'elle lui réponde. C'était pathétique, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient les médecins ou son frère.

Callie la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était en rien attendue à quelque chose comme cela. La colère et la frustration l'avaient quittées. Elle était triste, triste pour Arizona, pour cette femme. Mais également un peu pour Tim et pour elle-même.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Alors elle resta ainsi, sachant qeu malgré les larmes Arizona trouvait un peu de confort dans son étreinte.


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé pour ce retard, mon ordi a été infesté de virus, j'ai perdu tous mes fichiers, musiques et compagnie dans la bataille. Le voilà enfin, guérit de tout virus (Merci Tom).J'ai donc tapé aussi rapidement que possible ce chapitre qui est un peu court mais je vais faire en sorte que le prochain arrive vite promis.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

Callie se réveilla désorientée. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, prenant conscience de son environnement. Elle fut plus que surprise d'avoir Arizona fermement accrochée à son coté, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Elle fut un peu étourdit, lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse du souffle de la blonde sur la peau de son cou. Elle prit pleinement conscience de la main de l'endormie agrippée à sa hanche, de sa jambe reposant entre les siennes. Elles étaient dans une position maladroite, allongée sur le canapé, Callie dans sa tenue de soirée, Arizona endormie sur elle.

Malgré l'inconfort de sa position, Callie sentit son corps en plein éveille. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là avant que ses envies ne deviennent trop fortes. Elle bascula avec la plus grande des délicatesses, le bras d'Arizona, faisant de ce fait pivoter doucement le corps de la blonde. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit une plainte provenir de la femme toujours profondément endormie. Callie glissa sur le côté se libérant totalement de l'emprise d'Arizona. Par chance la demoiselle était trop épuisée pour se réveillé de se changement de position.

Callie trouva une couverture qu'elle drapa sur la femme, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit. Elle était trop agitée pour se recoucher, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était d'aller voir Mark et de lui parler de la situation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il n'était que quatre heures du matin, Mark n'était pas une option. Elle rentra donc frustrée. Elle avait quatre heures devant elle, avant de se rendre au travail, quatre heures à ruminer ses pensées, à réfléchir à se qu'elle devait faire, à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ces nouvelles informations.

Teddy trouva Tim dans le jardin, il effectuait sa routine matinale. Chaque matin l'homme courrait six kilomètres, faisait cent abdos et le même nombre de pompes. C'était sa routine, quelque chose qui le rattachait à son père.

Elle attendit qu'il finisse ses pompes avant de lui apporter une bouteille d'eau. Il lui sourit acceptant l'eau sans un mot. Depuis sa bagarre avec sa sœur, Tim était encore moins bavard qu'avant.

-Tu crois qu'elle fait aussi ce genre de chose, cette routine ? La question avait échappée à Teddy. Elle se mordit la lèvre consciente de son erreur, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser au risque qu'il se ferme complètement. Mais contre toute attente, il lui répondit.

-C'est difficile de s'en défaire, quand tu as été forcé à le faire pendant des années. Elle court toujours, pour le reste je n'en sais rien.

C'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais dit, Teddy poussa donc sa chance.

-Il vous forçait ?

-Tous les matins, on était réveillé à six heures. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. C'était juste le Colonel, tu sais.

-Je suis heureuse, que mon père n'était pas un militaire. Ce genre de chose, m'aurait rendue folle. Tim rit de bon cœur. Il embrassa sa fiancée.

-Il y avait du bon tu sais. Personne ne venait se frotter à nous. On savait se battre comme personne. Il paraissait nostalgique.

-En parlant de sa, il faut que je m'achète un sac de boxe.

-Mais tu as celui de ton père, tu y tiens à ce vieux morceau de cuir.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis sortit.

Teddy décida alors, que le temps de prendre un café en compagnie de sa belle sœur, était arrivé.

Addison avait du mal à tenir Oldo en laisse, l'animal tirait de toutes ses forces en direction de la maison du Colonel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sonner qu'ils étaient déjà dans le salon. Le berger sautant sur le canapé, d'où s'élevèrent des plaintes mêlées à des rires.

-Wouaw, tu as l'air horrible. Remarqua Addison en voyant son amie à peine réveillée, dans des vêtements froissés, des pistes de larmes séchées sur le visage et les yeux encore légèrement gonflés.

-A force de me faire le même compliment, je vais finir par le croire. Plaisanta Arizona.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas rentrée ?

-J'ai… Callie est passée, je lui ai dit pour Emily. Elle se redressa faisant signe au chien de descendre du canapé. L'animal s'exécuta mais garda la tête sur les genoux de sa maitresse. Addison s'assit à côté de son amie, ne sachant pas que dire.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Elle était en train de me crier dessus en espagnole et Elle soupira.- Une chose en entrainant une autre, c'est sortit.

-Attends pourquoi Callie te criait dessus ?

-Parce que je l'ai embrassée. Dit-elle simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a quinze ans ! Mais le baiser est venue dans la conversation avant qu'elle aille à son rendez vous avec O'malley. Et sa a apparemment, foutu son rencard en l'air.

-Ok ! Donc que je récapitule, histoire d'être sure que j'ai bien tout compris. Tu as vu Callie avant son rendez vous, vous avez parlé d'un baiser partagé, il y a plus de quinze ans, ce qui l'a tellement perturbée qu'elle a mit fin à son rencart pour venir te crier dessus en espagnole, ce qui t'a pousser à lui dire que ta femme est dans le coma.

-Oui, sa résume bien la situation.

-Merde ! Vous l'avez mauvaise.

-Oh tait toi.

-Tu dois embrasser sacrément bien ! Arizona lui tapa l'épaule, mais regretta son geste lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur dans sa main.

-Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas frappée. Demanda-t-elle à moitié sérieuse.

-Très drôle, j'ai fait une petite séance de boxe.

Addison hocha simplement la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de commenter ce fait.

-Donc quel est le plan pour la suite ?

-Comment ça ?

-Avec Callie ? Tu ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé n'est ce pas ?

-Je suis mariée Addie.

Addison soupira, elle pausa une main sur le genou libre de la blonde, le serrant légèrement.

-Arizona, malgré tout l'amour et le respect que j'ai pour toi et pour ce que tu fais. Il faudra un jour que sa s'arrête. Le regard dur que lui donna son amie ne l'arrêta pas.

-Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu pourras aller comme ça. Tu as vendu ton affaire, presque tous vos biens. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie et je t'aime. Je dois donc te dire ce que je pense de tout ça.

-Addie s'il te plait. Plaida Arizona déjà au bord des larmes.

-Non, pas cette fois. Cette fois je vais vraiment te dire ce qu'il en est. Je sais que tu aimes Emily, mais il n'y a plus rien à faire ma chérie. Elle est déjà partie, il y a près de trois ans de ça. Et j'en suis tellement, tellement, désolée. Je sais qu'elle a été ton roc, ta famille pendant des années. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. A la garder en vie au détriment de la tienne. Elle ne le voudrait pas. L'ancien toi, ne le voudrait pas non plus.

-Donc quoi ? J'oublie tout, je leur permets de la débrancher et je file dans les bras d'une autre. Elle se leva d'un bon tremblant de colère, surprenant Addison qui sursauta.

-Non, bien sure que non…Protesta-telle levant les mains en défense.

-Tu es comme Tim ! Déclara-t-elle avec haine.

-Arizona…

-Sors. Le crie était déchirant pour les deux d'entre elles.

-Arizona. Tenta Addison, mais elle vit les poings d'Arizona se fermer, son corps se tendre. Elle connaissait cette position et savait qu'à tout moment la blonde perdrait son self contrôle. Elle partie donc résignée. Elle devrait juste attendre qu'elle se calme pour revenir vers elle.

C'est folle de rage, qu'Arizona descendit au sous sol, la douleur de sa main oubliée, au profit de sa rage. Elle frappa le sac comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ignora la douleur latente de ses poings le temps d'un quart d'heure, mais fut vite rappelée à la réalité lorsque le sang s'infiltra au travers des bandes de tissus qui entouraient ses mains. Elle défit les bandes et soupira de frustration.

Callie comptait se rendre rapidement chez Mark avant d'aller au travail, lorsqu'elle se heurta à Addison. La femme avait l'air bouleversée, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'elle sortait de la maison voisine.

-Hey ! Dit-elle simplement, c'est tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour attirer l'attention de son amie.

-Café ? La rousse hocha la tête suivant Callie jusqu'à chez elle.

Elles étaient silencieuses, Callie versa deux tasses de café et s'installa en face de son amie.

-Je vais rompre avec George. Finit-elle part dire, Addison lui prêta alors toute son attention.

-Parce qu'Arizona t'as embrassée il y a quinze ans ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Alors elle te l'a dit.

-Oui, je sais aussi qu'elle t'a parlé de la situation de sa femme. Callie hocha simplement la tête, prenant une gorgée de son café.

-Oui, elle m'en a parlé. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Pas totalement pour sa. Je veux dire. Comment un baiser peut l'emporter sur six mois de relation ? C'est dingue non ? Je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas rivaliser avec un foutu baiser. Même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle.

Addison posa sa main sur la sienne. Elles finirent leur café en silence, profitant simplement de la compagnie de l'autre.

Teddy prit une grande respiration avant de frapper à la porte. Elle avait deux cafés dans la main et un sachet plein de donuts. Elle espérait que ces offrandes, suffiraient à rendre l'autre femme accueillante. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit les aboiements agressifs d'Oldo et fut soulagée d'entendre la voix ferme de la blonde réprimander l'animal.

Arizona lui ouvrit surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa belle sœur se présente sur le pas de sa porte.

-Bonjour, je passais en ville alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous apporter le café et que nous pourrions passer un moment ensemble. Vous savez pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

A ce stade, Arizona pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Il n'était que dix heures du matin et elle était déjà épuisée.

-J'ai apporté le café et quelques donuts. Ajouta Teddy, mal à l'aise du manque de réaction de la femme. Arizona fit simplement un pas de côté pour l'inviter à entrer.

Elles se sont installées au salon, c'était la seule pièce qui n'était pas complètement envahit par les cartons. Teddy remarqua aussitôt les jointures des mains d'Arizona, elle avant souvent vue les même marques sur les mains de son amant.

-Vous faites aussi de la boxe ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Arizona hocha simplement la tête, avant de prendre un donuts, croquant à pleines dents dans la pâtisserie.

-J'adore ces petites choses. Murmura-t-elle. C'était la première information personnelle qu'elle donnait à Teddy.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix. Vous avancez dans les travaux ?

-Oui, une fois que j'aurai fini de débarrasser les pièces, nous allons nous attaquer à l'intérieur.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Si la demande étonna Arizona elle ne le laissa pas paraitre, elle hocha simplement la tête rejetant la proposition. Elles burent leurs cafés dans un silence mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas de la meilleure des compagnies aujourd'hui. J'ai mal commencé ma journée et je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à votre visite.

-Se n'est pas grave. Sa me conviens. On ne peut pas être amie en un instant. Mais sachez que je suis une amie vraiment impressionnante. Vous allez m'adorez d'ici peut. La déclaration fit rire Arizona.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Je ne sais pas votre histoire avec Tim et pour le moment, ça met égal. Nous allons être légalement sœur dans quelques mois et je ne veux qu'une chose c'est vous… te connaitre.

Arizona hésita un peu, mais finit par acquiescer.

-Ok, avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi. Dit-elle sérieusement.

-Bien je suis tout ouïe.

-Je suis gay.

Teddy devina que c'était une grosse partie de l'affaire. Elle sourit, acquiesçant.

-Il y a t'il une femme ? Arizona sourit à la question, bien qu'elle ne pouvait cacher sa tristesse.

-Oui. Teddy comprit qu'il ne fallait pas pousser ce sujet. Elle dévia donc la conversation. Elles parlèrent pendant près d'une heure, choisissant des sujets sures. Arizona se surprit à apprécier leurs échanges, il serait facile de laisse Teddy se glisser dans son cercle d'amie. C'était plaisant et effrayant à la fois. Elles se quittèrent avec une étreinte et une promesse de se revoir rapidement.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'elle rentra chez Addison ce soir là. Elle fit comme si de rien était refusant de parler de leur discussion du matin et son amie se conforma à cette décision avec plaisir. Il y avait eut assez de tensions comme ça.

-Donc devine qui est passer prendre le café ce matin ?


	12. Chapter 12

Aria souriait en entendant les fillettes chanter à plein poumon sur la banquette arrière. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison de Callie et suivit les enfants qui s'engouffraient déjà à l'intérieur.

-Maman, je suis rentrée. Hurla Sofia, avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère qui se trouvait au salon.

-Hey princesse, tu m'as manquée.

-C'était seulement trois jours maman ! fit remarqué la gamine tout en riant.

-Si jeune et déjà si cruelle envers sa pauvre mère. Sofia déposa un baiser sur la joue de Callie, lui chuchotant « tu m'as manquée aussi » avant de se défaire de son étreinte. Callie sourit aux pitreries de sa fille, la regardant courir au jardin sa cousine à sa suite.

-Café ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

-Je me suis occupée de ta fille pendant trois jours et deux nuits Cal ! Un verre de vin serait plus approprié.

Elles rirent toutes deux conscientes que leurs enfants ensemble étaient certes mignons, mais surtout éprouvant.

-Blague mise à part, ils ont été relativement sages. Alors ton rendez vous avec O'malley ? Tu en as profité ?

Le rouge rampant sur les joues de sa petite sœur l'induit en erreur.

-Oh, je vois la maison libre du petit humain, vous avez fait des choses cochonnes.

-Aria ! protesta vigoureusement Callie, amenant sa sœur à rire sans retenu.

-Aller Callie, ne sois pas si prude.

-Je ne suis pas prude. Il ne s'est rien passer et il ne se passera plus rien. Je compte mettre un terme à notre relation.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui t'a enfin fait changer d'avis ? Se n'était pas un secret pour Callie qu'Aria n'appréciait pas George. Elle ne lui avait jamais caché sa désapprobation. Voyant le rouge se répandre davantage, Aria réorienta sa question.

-Ou devrais-je plutôt demander, qui t'a fait passer à autre chose ?

-Je… Personne, enfin je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas trompé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et je ne compte pas aller après quelqu'un d'autre, une fois que je l'aurais quitté.

-D'accord, mais alors qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Je veux dire il y a quelques jours, tu te voyais faire un bout de chemin avec le gars. Disant qu'il était agréable et sympa. Ce qui soit dit en passant, n'est absolument pas suffisant pour garder une relation avec un homme. Et maintenant tu le laisses. Il y a forcement plus là dessous. Parles à ta grande sœur chérie.

Callie leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée, mais céda volontiers.

-J'ai évoqué le souvenir d'un baiser partagé avec Arizona, lorsqu'on était adolescentes. Si elles avaient été dans un dessin animé, la bouche d'Aria aurait touché le sol, tant le choc de la révélation était grand.

-Toi et elle… Vous… Quand ?

-A cette fête, un peu avant qu'elle ne parte. C'était une fois, elle l'avait fait pour me réconforter. Aria hocha doucement la tête, elle semblait pensive pendant quelques secondes.

-Sa lui ressemble. Elle t'aimait bien. Puis aussi rapidement qu'elle réalisa ce que sa sœur venait de dire ses yeux s'agrandir.

-Attend, tu quittes Bambi, pour un baiser vieux (elle fit rapidement le compte) de plus de quinze ans !

Callie soupira mais hocha doucement la tête.

-C'était un sacré baiser.

-Oui la femme sait certainement si prendre. Confirma Aria sans trop y penser. Callie savait que sa sœur et sa désormais voisine avaient eut une sorte de liaison à l'époque, mais sa sœur ne l'avait jamais ouvertement confirmé.

-Tu comptes tenter ta chance avec elle.

-Non !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Elle est mariée.

-Oh ! Merde !

-Ouai, tu l'as dit.

Elles sirotèrent tranquillement leurs verres de vins changeant rapidement de sujet. Puis Aria alla à la recherche de Noémie pour qu'elles puissent rentrer chez elles, tandis que Callie se rendait à son travail. Elle entendit le rirent des fillettes provenir du jardin voisin. Elle soupira sachant pertinemment à qui était le jardin. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il faudrait qu'elle fasse face à la blonde. Mais alors qu'elle se sentait prête à le faire quelques jours plus tôt, là, le courage semblait lui manquer .Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit le tour de la palissade. Elle trouva sa fille et sa nièce en train de courir autour d'un chien, une balle en main. L'animal, remuait joyeusement la queue, passant son regard d'une enfant à l'autre, aboyant d'excitation et d'impatience de temps à autre.

-Noémie, il est temps de rentrer ma chérie.

-Mais maman... Commença à protester la fillette.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tien.

-Même si il vient de moi ? demanda une voix taquine. Se n'est qu'à ce moment là, qu'elle vit qu'Arizona se tenait sur la terrasse. Une fois la surprise passée, Aria lui offrit un splendide sourire.

-Un mais de ta part est certainement le bien venu Arizona.

-Café ?

-Certainement.

Elle suivit la blonde à l'intérieur, elle nota que la cuisine était le seul endroit qui n'était pas jonché de cartons. Elle accepta la tasse qui lui était tendue et imita son hôte en s'asseyant sur la table, n'ayant plus de chaise dans la pièce. Le silence était un peu tendu mais pas insurmontable.

-J'ai pensé à venir plus tôt. Mais ensuite j'ai entendu parler de Tim et de votre petite rencontre.

Arizona grimaça mais ne commenta pas.

-Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour tout. Je suis désolée Arizona. Elle le dit la voix tremblante. C'étaient des mots simples, mais vraiment significatifs. Elle avait voulu les dire pendant des années à l'autre femme. Mais n'avait pas put. Elle sentit les mains chaudes de la blonde se poser sur les siennes, elle leva les yeux, surprise d'être accueillit par un doux sourire.

-Ne le sois pas. Je veux dire. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Aria eut un rire amer.

-je t'ai embrassée. Lorsqu'il nous a prises, c'est moi qui avais initié ce baiser. Et je n'ai rien dit lorsque mon père ta tirée en arrière en t'insultant.

-Tu avais aussi peur que moi Aria. L'enfer ton père t'aurait sans doute traité de façon plus brutal qu'il l'a fait pour moi si il avait sut que c'était mutuel.

-J'aurais qu'en même dut faire quelques chose.

Cette nuit là, l'avait hantée et la hantait encore. Elles avaient passé une partie de leurs samedi soirs ensemble et comme souvent elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la chambre d'Aria. Sa faisait un moment, qu'elles avaient partagé leur premier baiser. Aria savait que si elle était amoureuse d'Arizona, la blonde ne l'était pas d'elle. Elle l'avait accepté. Et avait choisit d'explorer malgré tout les choses avec son amie. Alors ce soir là tout avait commencé par un baiser, vraiment innocent à vrai dire. Mais lorsque son père entra dans la chambre et trouva Arizona penchée sur elle, leurs lèvres liées, l'homme était devenue fou. Il avait trainée Arizona dehors, lui hurlant dessus. La traitant de tous les noms. Aria était restée paralysée par la peur. Elle avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour venir en aide à son amie. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement ce soir là. Son père était passé la voir à son retour l'informant qu'Arizona ne serait plus un problème. Qu'elle ne devrait jamais plus la revoir et qu'il ne voulait jamais reparler de ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait pas mentit. Elle n'avait jamais revu Arizona depuis.

Tim l'avait informé que sa sœur était partie deux jours après l'incident, qu'elle vivait alors avec sa mère. Aria en avait eut le cœur brisé.

-Je ne t'en ai pas voulu Aria. A mon père et à mon frère oui, mais pas à toi, jamais. Elle tira Aria dans ses bras, la consolant au mieux.

-Je m'en suis tellement voulut. Je t'aimais, tu sais.

-Un amour d'adolescente, mais oui je le savais, c'est pour sa que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Ton père n'était qu'un crétin. Tu n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'option. Je veux dire ma punition a été d'aller vivre chez ma grand-mère. J'ai connu pire et tu aurais sans doute eut pire sors.

-Ta grand-mère, je croyais que c'était chez ta mère.

-Ma mère s'est barrée sans un au revoir, tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait voulu de sa fille gaie. J'étais chez la mère de ma mère. Et se n'était pas si mal. Je n'étais pas obligée de suivre une routine militaire tout les matins et je pouvais manger des repas saturés en graisses et en sucres. En fait, mise à part toi et Addie, c'était mieux que chez mon père. Je devrais t'en remercier.

Elle le dit ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais écrit ou appeler.

-La peur je suppose. Aria hocha la tête comprenant. Il lui sembla qu'un lourd poids avait été levé de ses épaules. La discussion dévia devenant plus légère. Arizona l'interrogea sur son mari et ses enfants et bien sur Aria ne put se retenir de demander après sa femme. Elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie mais ne releva pas.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Emily. Elle s'appelle Emily.

-Pas d'enfant ?

-Non. C'était à peine un murmure, Aria comprit, qu'elle était en zone dangereuse. Elle changea rapidement de sujet.

-Donc tu as embrassé ma sœur.

Arizona leva la tête choquée par les parole de son amie, Aria sourit, sa déclaration ayant eut l'effet escompté.

-Je me souviens que tu embrasses bien, mais tu as vraiment du y mettre du tien avec ma sœur. Elle quitte son mec en souvenir de ce baiser.

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle estomaquée.

-Et je t'en remercie, ce mec est un boulet.

-Attends elle le quitte ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Callie est une passionnée. Elle aime sans retenue et trop facilement. Mais si elle sent que ce n'est pas assez, elle lâche tout pour se tourner vers une autre histoire. O'malley n'était certainement pas la bonne personne. Je suis surprise que ça ai duré aussi longtemps. Et pour tout te dire j'avais un peu peur que ça continu.

Arizona semblait un peu assommé par la nouvelle.

-Pas de panique blondie, elle ne va pas te courir après, elle sait que tu es mariée. Et un conseil, ne joue pas avec ma petite sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Juste au cas où. Je me souviens de tes charmes Robbins. Je sais de quoi tu es capable sans même que tu t'en rendes compte, mariée ou non. Ne charme pas ma petite sœur pour partir sans laisser de traces.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

-Bien. Elle regarda sa montre.

-Il est temps pour moi de retourner chez moi. Le reste de ma progéniture m'attend. Elle sauta de la table et serra Arizona dans une étreinte, profitant vraiment de ce moment.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as put me manquer Arizona.

-J'en ai une vague idée, crois moi. Elle repoussa doucement la brune, gardant une emprise sur ses épaules afin qu'elle ne se dérobe pas.

-Es-tu heureuse ? Lui demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

-Oui. Se n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé dans mes rêves de gosse, mais oui je suis heureuse. J'ai trois merveilleux enfants et un mari qui m'aime. Et… Elle baissa la tête, prenant une grande respiration.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi ou Callie. Je n'aurais jamais put avoir votre courage. L'approbation de mon père et l'ensemble de mes privilèges, sont des choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas put renoncer. Alors lorsque j'ai un doute ou un remord, il me suffit de regarder l'un de mes enfants et sa passe. Je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais put faire mieux qu'eux.

Arizona hocha la tête, tirant de nouveau le corps de la brune contre le sien.

-Tant que tu es heureuse sa me convient.

-Bon, cette fois il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Aria se détacha complètement d'Arizona, essuyant soigneusement ses yeux.

-Je te vois plus tard Arizona et se n'est pas négociable.

-Je ne vois pas de problème à ça. Tu devrais passer un soir chez les parents d'Addie, on loge dans la maison de la piscine.

-Elle me déteste. Dit-elle en une grimace.

-Bien sure que non.

Aria se tourna, levant une de ses main au ciel, avant d'appeler sa fille et de quitter définitivement les lieux. Sofia faisait de grands gestes à sa cousine, lui criant au revoir en même temps.

Arizona regarda la scène un sourire en coin. Aria lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle se tourna pour se remettre au travail, mais fut stopper dans son avancé par Sofia.

-Arizona, c'est quand que tu commences la cabane ?

-Dès que j'aurais avancer dans la maison. Je te promets Sofia qu'avant la fin de l'été, la cabane sera finit.

La fillette leva les yeux vers la baraque en bois, un peu déçu que sa n'aille pas plus vite. Arizona le vit et contre son meilleur jugement décida de changer ses plans.

-Bien passons un accord toi et moi.

Sofia détourna rapidement son regard, regardant son ainée les yeux brillant d'espoir.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour promener Oldo. Avec les travaux je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder. Il s'ennuie un peu.

-Moi, moi, moi. Sautillait la fillette, faisant sourire Arizona.

-Tu es sure que tu y arriveras ? C'est un gros chien.

-Bien sure. Je suis forte. Je cours plus vite que Tuck et je grimpe plus vite que lui aussi. Je peu le faire Arizona s'il te plait.

-Bien, tu es à l'essai. Comme sa, ça me laissera plus de temps et je commencerais ta cabane plus vite.

-Cool. Merci Arizona. Elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras l'embrassant sur la joue. -Je cours le dire à maman. Cria t elle en sautant de ses bras courant déjà vers la ville. Arizona sourit de plus belle. Elle se remit enfin au travail, bientôt rejointe par Karev. Ils passèrent leur journée à débarrasser les cartons. C'est épuisé, qu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle le soir venu.

-Dure journée ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix suave d'une certaine Callie Torres derrière elle.

-Callio, Callie. Se rattrapa t'elle. Callie grimaça un peu à la reprise de son nom. Elle regrettait de lui avoir crié dessus quelques jours plus tôt et encore plus de lui avoir dit de ne pas l'appeler Calliope. Car même si elle ne l'admettrait à personne, elle aimait la façon dont la blonde prononçait son prénom en entier.

-Donc ma fille est devenue ta promeneuse de chien.

-Oh, j'aurais sans doute du te demander d'abord ton avis. Je suis désolée.

-Sa va Arizona, je te taquine. C'est une excellente idée. Bien que si elle me demande un chien à la fin de cet été je mettrais le blâme sur toi.

-J'en prends note.

-Nous voulons t'inviter à diner demain soir. En fait, Sofia voulait t'inviter. Un diner d'affaire. Ses termes, pas les miens. Je crois que je dois sa à Mark. Elle voulait le faire elle-même, mais elle s'est endormit, trois jours chez ses cousins et il n'y a plus personne.

Arizona dut s'empêcher de sourire au discours nerveux de la demoiselle face à elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Callie, stoppant radicalement son petit discours.

-Je serais ravis de venir diner avec vous demain soir.

-Vraiment, parce que ce n'est pas une obligation. Je comprendrais si…

-Callie. J'ai dit oui.

-Ok. Soupira-t-elle, à moitié rassurée, à moitié apeurée.

-Bien. J'ai hâte à demain. Conclu Arizona.

Callie lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Bonne soirée Callie.

-Calliope. Chuchota-t-elle mais se fut assez fort pour que la blonde l'entende et comprenne le message. Callie la regarda partir, le cœur battant.

Ne pas tomber pour Arizona Robbins, ne pas tomber pour Arizona Robbins, ne pas… Son téléphone sonna interrompant son mantra. Elle grimaça en voyant l'identifiant.

-Bonsoir George… Ecoutes il faut qu'on se voit… Ok, je t'attends.

Elle soupira une fois avoir raccroché. Elle avait un quart d'heure pour trouver se qu'elle allait dire à George, pour mettre fin à leurs relations sans briser le cœur du jeune homme. Sa soirée allait être longue, elle le sentait. « demain sera un jour meilleur » songea-t-elle.


	13. Chapter 13

Miranda arriva de bonne humeur au travail, elle chantonnait un air de salsa, lorsqu'elle passa les portes du cabinet. Mais sa bonne humeur s'envola très vite lorsqu'elle aperçu sa collègue, la tête entre les mains, l'air dépité.

-Bonjour. Elle entendit un gémissement en guise de réponse.

-Torres, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je suis un monstre. Clama-t-elle avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur le bureau.

-Je vais avoir besoin de plus d'informations pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

-J'ai rompu avec George hier. C'était horrible, il pleurait, alors je me suis aussi mise à pleurer. Il voulait qu'on essaye encore et je lui ai répondu que je ne l'aimais pas comme ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit sa. Je me suis même entendu lui dire, se n'est pas toi s'est moi ! Je déteste cette phrase. C'est la chose la plus bateau à dire. C'était affreux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai jamais quitté personne avant. C'est l'une des choses les plus cruelles que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais le refaire.

-Alors choisit la bonne personne. Cette remarque lui valut un faible sourire.

-Attends pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air plus surpris que sa ?

-Callie, vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble. Vous êtes si différent. Pour ce que sa vaut, je suis fière de toi. George s'en remettra, j'en suis sure. Donc y a-t-il quelqu'un qui titille ton intérêt pour que tu quittes George ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Mais encore ? Elle hésita un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était correct d'admettre son coup de cœur à sa collègue. Mais c'était Bailley et il est difficile d'éluder une question ou de mentir à Bailley. Alors d'un faible murmure elle répondit.

-Arizona. Miranda n'était pas surprise, elle avait vu les femmes interagir le soir de la bagarre, il y avait quelque chose, c'était évident. Pourtant vu l'air dépité et coupable de son amie, elle sentit qu'il y avait un problème.

-Mais ?

-Elle est mariée. Soupira-t-elle.

-Oh ! Merde ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Rien. Miranda regarda son amie tristement, la vie amoureuse de Callie ressemblait à un champ de mine. Elle espérait que la brune rencontre enfin la bonne personne. Le fait d'avoir quitté George était déjà un grand pas. Elle décida de garder un œil sur les deux femmes. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, entre elles et elle craignait que se ne soit pas que de bonnes choses.

Arizona travailla d'arrache pied avec Alex, ils avaient déménagé toutes les affaires au sous sol et commençaient à casser le mur qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Addison, un panier à la main.

-Sandwichs et bières pour ces braves travailleurs ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Si Alex ne posa aucunes questions et se rua sur la nourriture, Arizona, elle resta regarder son amie incrédule.

-Addison ils sont délicieux ! fit Alex la bouche pleine. Arizona retint un sourire en voyant la mine réjouie de l'autre femme.

-Je comprends ! murmura Arizona, Addison la regarda rougissant légèrement.

-Je ne venais pas que pour les sandwichs. Il y a une soirée chez Derek ce soir. Je venais te prévenir qu'il fallait que tu finisses tôt, que tu sois douchée et habillée pour sept heures tapante.

-Je ne peux pas ce soir.

-Oh allez Arizona. Ces murs attendront bien demain. S'il te plait.

-Se n'est pas ça, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-Comme ?

-Je dine avec Sofia et sa mère.

Les yeux d'Addison s'élargirent à cette nouvelle, elle tira Arizona par le bras la trainant dehors.

-Tu quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu Addie.

-Ari…

-Je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu vas me dire. Donc avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit, saches que tout ira bien. C'est un simple diner.

Addison la regarda concernée, mais ne dit rien. Elle changea de sujet, bien qu'elle décida de garder un œil sur ses deux amies.

-Tu crois qu'Alex serait partant ?

-Il suffit de lui demander. Sur ses mots elle entra dans la maison appelant Alex. Addison la suivit prenant rapidement conscience de ce qui se passait.

-Arizona, non ! Mais c'était trop tard.

-Alex, tu veux bien accompagner Addie ce soir ?

-Pas de problème patron, je veillerais sur elle pour la soirée.

-Merci.

Addison frappa le bras d'Arizona sans ménagement.

-Quoi ? Cria Arizona frottant la zone meurtrie. Elle fut alors tirer à l'abri du regard et des oreilles de Karev.

-Il prend sa pour un travail ou une putain de mission.

-Et alors. Il t'accompagne pour la soirée, tu vas en profiter et enfin faire quelque chose. Parce que te voir baver sur lui et lui faire les yeux doux, sa va pour un temps. Addie tu es sublime, intelligente et pleine d'esprit. Tu vas le séduire ce soir.

-Oh mon dieu, il faut que je me prépare.

-Il est deux heures de l'après midi, Addie.

-J'aurais jamais assez de temps !

Arizona dut se retenir de la gifler pour la rappeler à la réalité.

-C'est Alex, une belle robe et un peu de maquillage et tu l'as dans le sac. Aller vient prendre une bière avec nous.

Addison finit par ce détendre, elle partagea un moment avec eux, avant de les laisser se remettre au travail.

Callie partie du cabinet un peu plus tôt. Elle avait parlé du repas à Miranda qui l'avait regardée d'une drôle de manière, mais elle ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire.

Elle fit rapidement les courses avant de récupérer sa fille chez Mark. Elle les trouva devant la télé, regardant Ratatouille.

-Hey vous deux.

-Maman. Cria Sofia avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Prête à rentrer préparer ce diner d'affaire.

-Oui. Sofia sauta des bras de sa mère et courut dans les escaliers, surement pour prendre son sac.

-Notre fille a déjà son premier repas d'affaire. Ils grandissent si vite. Plaisanta Mark.

-L'influence du père !

-Tu as le temps pour un café ?

-Toujours.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine, bientôt rejoins par une Sofia survoltée.

-Maman dépêche toi !

-Tu n'as qu'à rentrer et mettre la table en m'attendant.

-je peux la mettre dehors ?

-Oui.

-Cool. Bye papa. Elle déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue de son père, avant de courir à l'extérieur.

-Elle en a parlé toute la journée de ce repas. Elle apprécie vraiment Arizona.

-Oui, elles s'entendent bien.

-J'ai entendu dire que toi et Bambi, c'est fini.

-Les nouvelles vont vite.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

-Tout le monde semble s'être passé le mot.

-Sans doute parce que vous vous voiliez la face et que vous ne pouviez pas voir ce qui sautait aux yeux de tout le monde.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi sage ?

-Lexie a ce pouvoir sur moi. En tout cas je suis fière de toi Cal.

-Merci. Ils se sont étreints et on choisit de parler de choses plus légères, avant que Callie ne rentre pour préparer le diner.

Arizona quitta son chantier plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle se doucha et se changea à trois reprises, avant de trouver la tenue qui lui convenait, décontractée tout en faisant un peu habillée. Elle se moqua d'elle-même sachant qu'elle faisait tous ses efforts pour un simple diner. Etonnement sa ne la dérangea pas. Elle était passée chez le fleuriste avant de rentrer et avait acheté un petit cadeau pour Sofia.

C'est un peu nerveuse, qu'elle sonna à la porte de la famille Torres. Elle entendit des pas dévalant des escaliers, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était Sofia qui venait à sa rencontre. La fillette ouvrit vivement la porte.

-Bonsoir, Madame Robbins, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma maison. Arizona sourit au ton pompeux utilisé par la gamine, elle décida naturellement de jouer le jeu.

-Je vous en remercie Mademoiselle Torres. Se fut un honneur de recevoir votre invitation. Sa réponse lui valut un radieux sourire, puis elle sentit deux petits bras lui serrer la taille, elle répondit maladroitement à l'étreinte ses mains étant pleines.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quoi ? demanda l'enfant les yeux brillant.

Arizona lui tendit alors la petite pochette qu'elle avait dans la main droite. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Sofia sorte de son paquet un carnet de croquis et un lot de crayons de couleurs hautes gammes.

-Ton plan de cabane était vraiment très beau Sofia. Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais mettre en image beaucoup d'autre chose. Tu es très douée.

Sofia feuilleta le livret de pages blanches épaisses. Elle tomba sur la première page, où Arizona avait dessiné, sa future cabane dans l'arbre.

-Woaw, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Oui.

-Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais dessiner comme toi.

-J'en ai aucun doute.

-Merci Arizona c'est très beau. Elle lui donna un rapide câlin avant de la tirer par la main pour la guider sur la terrasse, où Callie finissait de disposer les salades sur la table.

-Maman, regarde ce qu'Arizona m'a offert. Elle lui tendit le livret gardant les crayons dans sa main.

-Regarde le dessin, maman.

-C'est très joli. Elle le dit en regardant Arizona, la femme lui tendit le bouquet de fleur, le geste ne manqua pas de faire rougir Callie. Arizona allait être sa mort, elle en était sur.

-J'ai tout d'abord pensé à une bouteille de vin. Mais étant en compagnie de ma jeune employée, je me suis dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Se justifia Arizona voyant l'air surpris de son hôtesse.

-Elles sont très belles, merci Arizona. Je vais chercher un vase. Sofia tu n'as qu'à servir le cocktail en attendant.

Callie n'attendit pas de réponse, elle se rendit à la cuisine, espérant que son comportement n'avait pas alarmé son invitée. Là, elle retrouva son calme. Elle pouvait entendre Arizona et Sofia discuter. Sofia lui expliquant que c'est elle qui avait fait le cocktail. Elle revint le bouquet en main, le mettant au centre de la table.

Le diner se déroula tranquillement, c'est principalement Sofia qui anima le repas, ce qui permis à ces dames, plus particulièrement à Callie, de se détendre.

-Maman est ce que je peux quitter la table, il y a Toy story 3 qui passe à la télé.

-Sofia c'est impoli.

-S'il te plait !

-Sa ne m'ennuie pas. Informa doucement Arizona. Bien que l'idée d'être seule avec la femme, la paniquait un peu, Callie finit par céder.

-C'était très agréable. Tu cuisines vraiment bien. Dit Arizona, pour rompre le silence qui c'était maladroitement installé.

-Merci, mais se n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

-Une Torres modeste ! Dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

-Aria m'a dit qu'elle t'a parlé hier. Elle semblait heureuse.

-Oui, je dois admettre que c'était agréable. J'avais oublié à quel point certaines personnes de cette ville me manquaient. Elle hésita avant de rajouter.

-Elle m'a dit que tu allais rompre avec George.

Callie hocha doucement la tête, pas surprise mais plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Je l'ai fait hier soir.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non, ne le sois pas. C'était l'un des pires moments de ma vie, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. Je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un juste par peur d'être seule.

-Je n'ai aucun doute que tu trouveras la bonne personne.

Callie eut un rire amer.

-Je suis sérieuse Callie. Tu es magnifique et bonne cuisinière pour ne pas gâcher le tout. Sa dernière remarque lui valut un sourire, mais il s'effaça bien vite.

-Mais je suis également mère d'une fillette pleine de vie de huit ans, j'ai des horaires de fou et un caractère affirmé.

-Une enfant adorable, intelligente comme sa mère et vraiment attachante. Ton travail montre que tu es une femme accomplis et déterminée et ton caractère fait certainement partie de ton charme. Enlever de la fougue à un Torres c'est comme lui ôter une partie de son être.

Callie rit, espérant que le faible éclairage cachait son visage rougissant.

-Tu sais certainement donner des compliments Robbins.

-L'un de mes nombreux talents.

Callie prit une gorgé de son vin, sans quitter la blonde des yeux, elle songea à quel point Emily était chanceuse d'avoir une femme telle que Arizona.

-Parles moi d'elle ? Sa demande était douce. Arizona céda sans mal.

-Elle est plan âgée que moi. En faite c'était l'un de mes professeur à l'université.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Callie choquée.

-Oui. Mon professeur d'art. Elle était douer et j'étais subjuguée. Alors un jour je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un café et elle à accepté. Le reste est l'histoire.

-Mais c'était…

-Mal ?!... Oh oui et à plusieurs égards. Elle était mon professeur et avait onze ans de plus que moi. Mais elle était vraiment magnifique et intéressante. Elle m'a beaucoup appris, elle m'a apaisé et dieu sait que j'en avais besoin.

-Comment elle a finit dans le coma ? Callie se mordit la langue, la question était sortie toute seule.

-Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu ne le veux pas. Dit-elle rapidement. Arizona secoua doucement la tête.

-Non, c'est très bien. Elle finit son verre de vin d'une traite.

-Elle avait une conférence qui se finissait tard. Je devais aller la chercher mais avec la circulation, je suis arrivée en retard. Elle était trop fatiguée pour attendre, alors elle a prit un taxi. Il y a eut un accident. Un camion qui a perdu le contrôle, son chauffeur a eut un malaise au volant. Elle fit une pause, acceptant volontiers le verre de vin nouvellement versé.

-Elle a été grièvement blessée, mais après des heures d'opérations, elle s'en est sortie. Le lendemain elle se réveillait. Mais dans l'après midi, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Ils ont réussit à la réanimer avant de la reconduire au bloc. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait des Caillaux au niveau de son cœur. Ils ont réussit à les enlever, mais elle a fait plusieurs arrêts pendant l'intervention. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée depuis. Elle essuya rapidement une larmes qui glissait sur sa joue, tout en gardant la tête légèrement baissée.

Callie était divisé entre son opinion de médecin et son rôle d'amie. Elle fit se qui lui sembla le plus juste.

-Tu sais que se n'est pas de ta faute n'est ce pas ?

Arizona leva la tête brusquement, choquée. Personne n'avait commencé par cette remarque. Sa la prit au dépourvue, elle ne c'était pas préparer à sa.

-Si j'avais quitté mon travail plus tôt, je n'aurais pas été coincé dans ces foutu bouchon et c'est dans ma voiture qu'elle serait montée, en sécurité.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Peut être que c'est dans ta voiture que ce camion serait rentré, peut être pas. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cet accident Arizona.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en colère.

-Parce que tu n'y ais pour rien. Répondit simplement Callie. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de la blonde pausant sa main sur l'avant bras de la femme. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas rencontrer de résistance.

-Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais par la suite pour elle. Tu continues de le faire au détriment de ta propre personne. Les mots avaient une nouvelles fois glissés, contre son meilleur jugement. Elle rencontra le regard noir d'Arizona, elle sentit le bras de la femme, être tiré loin de sa main.

-Gardes ton jugement pour toi Torres ! Cracha-t-elle avec amertume.

-Je ne juge pas, je constate. Répliqua-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre à ce stade. Arizona ne donnant pas de réponse, elle se permit de continuer.

-Arizona, je ne veux pas t'offenser ou te pousser, mais je suis médecin…

-Tu vas me dire comme les autres, qu'elle ne se réveillera pas. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Callie la tira dans ses bras, la maintenant en place lorsqu'elle se débattait, évitant les gestes saccadés de la blonde. Arizona finit par se calmer, vaincu. Le manque de réponse de Callie était plus significatif que n'importe quel mot. Elle sentit les lèvres de la femme se poser sur son front. Elles étaient chaudes et pleines, dieu que la sensation de ce simple baiser était agréable. Elle s'appuya instinctivement contre les lèvres.

-Je suis désolée. Chuchota Callie.

-Ne fais pas ça. Pas encore. Elle se redressa mais resta dans les bras de Callie, elle n'avait pas la force de quitter cette source de réconfort. Elle vit la brune hocher la tête en accord, comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris, alors elle s'appuya de nouveau contre son corps. Elle savait qu'elle était injuste envers Callie, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son étreinte.

C'est l'appel de Sofia qui rompit ce moment. Elles se redressèrent toutes deux.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci, enfin je crois. Je vais rentrer. Il se fait tard et le chantier et… Je vais rentrer. Elle se pencha vers Callie déposant un baiser « à demain Calliope » sur sa joue avant de prendre rapidement la fuite.

-Maman ! Cria Sofia du salon.

Callie soupira se dirigeant vers la maison elle allait devoir expliquer à sa fille pourquoi Arizona était partie en courant sans lui dire au revoir. Il n'y avait aucun doute que sa voisine allait être en difficulté le lendemain. Peu importe l'excuse que pourrait lui donner sa mère, Sofia ne laisserait pas passer ça. Elle était en partie une Torres après tout.


	14. Chapter 14

Sa fait genre une éternité que je n'ai pas mit à jour cette histoire, e vous prit de m'en excuser. Mais 'achève toujours mes histoires, celle ci ne fait pas exception même si je dois admettre avoir eu le syndrome de l'écran blanc!^^

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture

* * *

Callie avait très peu dormit, son sommeil avait été perturbé par la culpabilité. Sa fille lui en voulait d'avoir rendue Arizona triste, ce qui l'avait amené à s'en vouloir à son tour. Elle se demandait encore comment elle en était venue à se mettre dans cette situation. Elle aurait surement dut inventer une excuse au sujet du départ précipité de la blonde. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu le sourire de Sofia tomber, en ne voyant pas la demoiselle avec elle, elle avait voulut rassurer sa fille en lui disant qu'Arizona était tout à fait désolée d'avoir du partir sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais qu'elle avait été un peu bouleversée par leur discussion. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Arizona en difficulté ou que sa fille pense que la blonde la négligeait. Il n'en avait pas fallut davantage pour s'attirer les foudres de la fillette. Après avoir vu la fougueuse Latina piétiner jusqu'à sa chambre les larmes aux yeux, elle se demanda si elle n'avait réellement pas poussé la discussion trop loin avec Arizona. Sa la maintenue éveillée jusqu'au petit matin.

Elle se trouvait alors adossée au frigo, une grande tasse de café noir à la main, en regardant sa Sofia gaîté l'arrivée d'Arizona par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La fillette l'avait ignorée et c'était assise sur le comptoir face à la fenêtre depuis plus d'une demi-heure. C'est sur ce tableau qu'entra Mark, plein d'entrain.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Alors comment c'est passer ce fameux diner d'affaire ?

Callie grimaça à la question, Mark leva les sourcils, confus.

-Maman a chassé Arizona, elle était si triste qu'elle est partie sans me dire au revoir. Informa Sofia sans quitter la fenêtre du regard.

-Quoi ? Demanda Mark tout en regardant Callie, qui secouait la tête.

-Ta fille est la reine du drame. Je n'ai pas chassé Arizona. Nous avons parlé et s'est devenu un peu intense. Mark eut un sourire pervers.

-Pas comme sa Mark ! Protesta Callie pas du tout amusée.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, après une discussion disons émotionnelle et une accolade de réconfort, elle est partie. D'où le comportement de ta fille.

-Ok, donc Sofia tu es perchée là parce que… ?

-J'attends qu'Arizona arrive.

-Elle est déjà là princesse, il y a de la lumière à l'étage. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la fillette saute du comptoir et court vers l'extérieur. Callie soupira, secouant doucement la tête.

-Je croyais que ton but était de charmer la demoiselle pas de la faire fuir.

-Je ne veux pas la charmer Mark, elle est foutument mariée. Elle cria les derniers mots de frustration, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

-Ok, ok, je ne blague plus à ce sujet, promis. Dit-il tout en la tirant dans ses bras.

-Hey, c'est ok Cal.

-Non sa ne l'ai pas. Je croyais que je savais ce que je faisais, mais c'est tellement foiré Mark.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui botter les fesses.

-Pourquoi ? Pour aimer sa femme coute que coute ? Pour être géniale avec notre fille, au point que Sofia puisse m'en vouloir de la rendre triste. Pour être si belle, ou gentille ou brillante, ou…

-Je l'obtiens, tu l'as vraiment dans la peau. Je l'avais déjà compris lorsque tu as quitté Bambi. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

-Rien. Elle va finir cette maison, la vendre et partir et avec elle mon béguin s'en ira. Mark savait que se n'était pas le moment de remettre la logique de Callie en question, elle était trop émotionnelle et fatiguée. Il la garda simplement dans ses bras, se promettant de garder un œil attentif sur elle.

Sofia ne frappa pas, elle entra en courant dans la maison, grimpant les escaliers deux à deux, poussant la porte d'où la lumière provenait. Elle vit Arizona assise au sol penchée sur le contenu d'un carton. La fillette se jeta à son cou sans sommation. Arizona poussa un cri de surprise avant de répondre à l'étreinte serrée de la fillette.

-Hey Sofia, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici si tôt ma puce.

-Je suis sure que maman ne voulait pas te rendre triste.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en réajustant leurs positions, installant Sofia sur ses genoux de façons à ce qu'elles se trouvent face à face.

-Tu es partie sans me dire au revoir.

-Oh, je suis désolée Sofia.

-Maman a dit que c'est parce que vous avez parlé et que sa t'a rendu triste.

-C'est vrai, en quelque sorte. Mais sa m'a fait beaucoup de bien de discuter avec ta maman. J'aurais du te dire bonsoir avant de partir, c'est entièrement de ma faute Sofia, pas celle de ta maman. Je dois d'ailleurs la remercier.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Ta maman est une grande amie. Sans doute l'une des meilleures. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie après notre discussion et j'ai enfin eut le courage de rentrer dans ma chambre d'enfant.

-C'était ici ta chambre ? Demanda Sofia en regardant autour d'elle. Il y avait un lit couvert de cartons et une commode dans un coin elle même pleine de cartons.

-Oui, c'était ici. Avec toutes mes affaires. Elle souriait nostalgique. Elle avait été surprise de voir que son père avait gardé chacun de ses objets. Ils les avaient soigneusement emballés, classés par idée dans l'esprit perfectionniste qu'il avait. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'attendait, mais pas à sa. C'était une bonne surprise.

-Il faut que j'aille voir maman avant qu'elle parte au travail. S'écria Sofia sortant Arizona de ses pensées. Elle regarda la boule d'énergie qu'était la gamine, quitter ses genoux pour courir vers chez elle. Elle rit doucement au comportement étrange de la fillette.

Sofia arriva essoufflée dans la cuisine, elle vit sa mère penchée sur levier rinçant sa tasse du matin. Elle s'avança doucement cette fois et entoura la taille de Callie la serrant doucement, elle resserra son étreinte lorsque de grandes mains chaleureuses se pausèrent sur les siennes.

-Je suis désolée maman. Callie ferma les yeux appréciant l'instant, soulagée que sa fille ne soit plus en colère contre elle.

- Tu as parlé avec Arizona ?

-Oui, elle m'a dit que tu étais une grande amie et elle c'est excusée pour ne pas m'avoir dit bonsoir.

-Ok. Chuchota Callie son esprit concentré sur les mots « grande amie ». C'était mieux que rien, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien mon cœur, il faut que j'aille au cabinet. Papa est au salon à regarder les résultats sportif, je rentre ce midi. Donne-moi un bisou.

-Même deux maman ! Il était bon d'être aussi rapidement revenue dans les bonnes grâces de sa fille. C'est le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'elle se rendit au travail.

Arizona pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de bonheur d'Addison avant même de voir son amie apparaitre sur le pas de la porte.

-Arizona, c'était tout bonnement génial. Oui, j'ose utiliser le mot « génial ». Nous avons rit, mangé, dansé et le meilleur de toute la soirée, nous nous sommes embrassés. Et c'était parfais et même pas dut à un trop plein d'alcool. Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse. Je veux dire qu'on n'a même pas couché ensemble. Pas que je ne le voulais pas et crois moi, je sais qu'il le voulait. Mais c'était plus que ça, tu sais ? Elle s'arrêta dans son discours frénétique le temps de reprendre son souffle et de voir où elle se trouvait.

-Bordel de merde, tu l'as fait ! Tu es dans ta chambre ! Arizona acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-On commence par quoi Alex ou ma chambre. Addison sembla y réfléchir un instant.

-Ta chambre, puisque tu connais les grandes lignes de ma soirée. Sa nous laissera tout le temps par la suite pour que tu m'écoutes m'extasier sur ma merveilleuse, glorieuse soirée avec Alex. Arizona rit aux pitreries de son amie.

-Alors crache le morceau, qu'est ce qu'il ta pousser dans cette chambre.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai mangé chez Callie hier soir et au court de la soirée, nous avons discuté d'Emily. Callie m'a demandé de parler d'elle. Et j'étais plutôt heureuse de le faire. Puis elle m'a demandé comment Emily est tombée dans le coma. J'ai répondu. Et… Elle est médecin, donc…

Elle soupira, regardant Addison qui acquiesçait lui faisant savoir qu'elle savait la suite.

-Je n'étais pas autant en colère, tu sais. Peut être au début mais, elle m'a prise dans ses bras et… Je ne sais pas… sa semblait juste… et calme …et tellement agréable…

Addison sourit, se retenant de faire le moindre commentaire, sachant qu'elle pourrait renverser la tendance avec le mauvais choix de mots.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir en rentrant. Je réfléchissais à beaucoup de choses et je me suis dit que cette chambre n'était pas vraiment un obstacle. Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien y avoir de si terrible derrière cette porte ? Et me voilà.

-Oui, te voilà, je suis fière de toi. Dit sincèrement son amie.

-Merci. Addison regarda autour d'elle, se penchant sur le carton le plus proche.

-Wouaw, se sont des reliques ces trucs.

-Il a tout gardé, regarde, j'ai même retrouvé notre boîte à secrets. Elle lui tendit une vieille boîte à chaussures customisée, avec essentiellement des paillettes et des papillons.

-Oh mon dieu, cette boîte. Dit moi qu'elle est vide !

-Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir, je t'attendais pour le faire, c'était la notre après tout.

-Ok, à trois. Elles prirent chacune un côté du couvercle et le soulevèrent après avoir compté d'une seule voix jusqu'à trois. Il y avait de vielles photos d'elles deux, une d'Addison et de son copain de lycée. Une d'Arizona et d'Aria.

-Oh, se sont nos tickets d'entrées pour ce festival punk ! S'exclama Addison tenant les billet en mains. On s'y était éclatées.

-Oui, jusqu'à ce que mon père débarque et me traine jusqu'à la maison, littéralement. Elle grimaça au souvenir, son corps semblait lui aussi se souvenir des nombreuse heures d'exercices infligées en punition. Sa main tomba sur les bracelets porte bonheur qu'elles avaient tissé l'une pour l'autre, il y avait également celui d'Aria.

-Mon vœux ne c'est pas encore exaucé.

-Le miens si, je suis une femme sexy, indépendante et riche.

-Très inspiré.

-Hey ! Nous avions quatorze ans lorsqu'on a fait et porté ces bracelets. C'était quoi le tiens ?

-Si je te le dit, il ne s'exaucera pas.

-Sérieusement ? Arizona hocha énergiquement la tête.

-Ridicule ! De toute façon, le moment est venu de parler de ma super soirée et de préférence accompagné d'une boisson alcoolisée ou d'un café bien fort ou n'importe quoi qui face adulte. Car je jure que de rester dans ses objets souvenirs, te fait perdre tes facultés.

-Donc sa veux dire que tu ne veux pas jeter un œil à notre journal intime commun.

-Tu as trouvé cette chose ? Fit-elle toute excitée.

-Non pas encore, je voulais juste voir ta réaction très adulte à ce sujet.

-C'était moyen. Ronchonna-t-elle avant de suivre son amie au réez de chaussé.

-Tellement facile. Rétorqua celle-ci.

L'humeur de Callie c'était allégée au file de la matinée. Elle oublia sa fatigue après sa quatrième tasse de café et enchaina les visites médicales. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le travail pour ce distraire. Son client de onze heure trente n'était autre que le pasteur Webber.

Elle l'accueillit chaleureusement, le pasteur allait pour la plupart du temps voir Miranda, pour ses consultations. Mais il lui arrivait souvent pour des raisons bien avisées de s'allongé sur la table de de Callie.

-Pasteur Webber que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Docteur Torres, c'est toujours un plaisir que de vous rendre une petite visite, de temps en temps.

Elle leva un sourcil, attendant qu'il se confesse.

-Oui, donc Madame Weber et votre Collègue le docteur Bailey semble penser qu'il faut que je consulte un cardiologue et que 'aille voir un diététicien. J'aurais besoin d'un avis disons plus neutre.

-Installez-vous, que j'écoute ça. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se mettre d'accord avec la décision de sa collègue.

-Je suis désolée de vous annoncer, que je partage l'avis de Miranda. Je suppose qu'elle vous a également conseillé de prendre un peu de repos.

Il grimaça un peu, mais hocha la tête malgré tous.

-Se n'est donc pas un diagnostique exagéré.

-Non, j'en suis navrée. Votre cœur montre des faiblesses. IL vous faut du repos, une bonne alimentation et une consultation avec un spécialiste est réellement à envisager.

-Bien, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je plis. Il va de sois que le docteur Bailley n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis venue chercher une échappatoire.

-Me conseilleriez vous de mentir pasteur. Demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Pas de mentir de ne pas appuyer certain faits. Ils rirent tous les deux. Miranda et Richard partageaient une complicité indéniable.

-Vous pourrez lui dire par exemple que je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles. Comment se porte Sofia ?

-Comme un charme, toujours aussi turbulente.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'est prise d'affection pour Arizona.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Richard sourit à cette réponse et c'est comme ça qu'elle sut qu'il n'était pas la pour un second diagnostique.

-Elles ont beaucoup en commun, Arizona était aussi imaginative que Sofia lorsqu'elle était enfant, peu être même plus.

-Vous la connaissiez bien ?

-J'ai en mémoire certaine de ses mésaventures, l'une d'elle impliquant des grenouilles et un bénitier. Il rit à la mémoire, de cet après midi mouvementé, Callie l'accompagna imaginant la scène.

-C'était une chouette gosse, ils l'étaient tous les deux. La fratrie Robbins ! Gamins ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Callie se demandait où il voulait exactement en venir. Richard se leva de son siège, près à partir.

-Il risque d'y avoir du mouvement dans votre voisinage, gardez l'œil ouvert Callie.

-Vous pouvez être plus précis ?

Il eut un sourire qu'elle qualifia de triste, puis lui donna un léger resserrement sur son épaule avant de quitté son bureau. Tout cela était vraiment étrange.

Après avoir répondu à une dizaine de questions de Miranda sur le pourquoi de la visite du pasteur elle put enfin rentrer retrouver sa fille.

-Sofia, je suis rentrée. Cria-t-elle de la porte d'entrée. La maison était étrangement calme. Elle appela une nouvelle fois sa fille mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle trouva un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine, l'informant que sa fille passait le reste de la journée avec son père, une après midi pêche entre père et fille. Elle était déçue, mais elle aimait vraiment le fait que Mark accorde ce genre de moment privilégié avec sa fille. Elle ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'un déjeuner, mais la perspective de manger seule lui coupa quelque peu l'appétit. Elle le referma au moment où l'on frappa à la porte.

Arizona se trouvait sur son porche un panier à la main.

-Bonjour Calliope. Sofia m'a dit qu'elle passait la journée avec son père. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te tenir compagnie pour le déjeuner. Elle souleva son panier désignant le dit déjeuner. Callie se décala pour la laisser passer. . Cette journée était décidément pleine de surprise. Même si la partie cohérente et raisonnable de son esprit lui criaient que c'était une mauvaise idée, tout le reste de sa personne aspirait à passer davantage de temps avec cette femme.

-Cuisine ? Demanda Arizona, Callie hocha simplement la tête, elle songea qu'elle devait certainement être un peu masochiste. Mais ses pensées furent diverties par la voix d'Arizona.

-Je voulais m'excusez pour hier et surtout te dire merci.

-Merci ?

-Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à franchir le pas de la porte de ma chambre d'enfance. Et c'est grâce à toi.

-Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui vraiment. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi mais, après notre discussion, j'ai eu comme un déclique. Elle vida le contenu de son panier déposant des salades, du pain, du fromage et une bouteille de vin sur la table. Callie la regardait encore avec une expression hagarde.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son ainée.

-Oh, euh oui, juste de la fatigue. Rien qu'un bon déjeuner ne puisse fixer.

Elles mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. C'est surtout Arizona qui parlait, ce qui était étrange, puisque jusque là c'était Callie qui donnait la dynamique de leurs échanges. Elle lui raconta les trésors qu'elle avait retrouvés dans sa chambre, ramenant Callie à se souvenir de sa propre enfance et adolescence. Elles échangèrent des anecdotes et beaucoup de rires. Le temps fila à tel point que Callie se mit en retard pour le travail, très en retard. Miranda n'allait pas du tous apprécier elle allait lui passer un appel, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait quatre appels manqués, tous venant de sa collègue. Quand avait-elle mis son portable en mode silencieux ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire à ta collègue que tous est de ma faute. Que j'avais besoin de ton aide.

-Je suis plus que sure que nous pouvons partager les tords. Elle courait vers la sortie, suivit de près par Arizona.

-Bien, tu m'as couvert auprès de Sofia hier soir, il est donc de mon devoir de te rendre l'appareil.

-Miranda est beaucoup plus coriace que Sofia. Il ne lui suffit pas d'un sourire et de belles paroles pour détourner son attention. Elles étaient devant la maison de la blonde.

-Alors tu me seras redevable. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà une idée sur la question. Le ton malicieux qu'elle avait était inquiétant.

-Je ne suis pas sur que l'idée me plaise.

-Je suis sure que tu vas adorer Calliope. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne au plus vite le cabinet avant que Miranda ne vienne elle même la chercher. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Arizona glisser son portable à l'oreille. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

Elle fut surprise de trouver une Miranda relativement calme malgré son heure et demie de retard et la salle d'attente comble.

-Robbins m'a expliqué. L'informa-t-elle en voyant son air étonné.

Elle se demanda par qu'elle enchantement Arizona avait réussi ce tour. Elle lui était donc redevable, elle était partager entre la crainte et l'excitation.

Arizona retourna à son chantier le sourire aux lèvres. Tous étaient si agréables autour de Callie. Elle se surprit à avoir hâte de la revoir et étonnement elle n'eut aucun remord à cela. Et c'était une première.


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona frappa à la porte des Torres le sourire aux lèvres. C'est Sofia qui lui répondit.

-Mademoiselle Sofia, c'est justement vous que je venais voir.

-Vraiment ? Demanda la fillette, les yeux pétillants.

-Oui vraiment, j'aurais besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'aille au magasin pour récolter le matériel pour les rénovations de la cabane.

-Alors tu vas la commencer ?

-Oui Mademoiselle, dès que j'aurais acheté le matériel. Sofia sauta de joie, courant dans la maison criant pour sa mère.

-Maman, maman, je vais au travail. Arizona sourit en entendant les mots de la fillette. Elle passa le pas de la porte restée grande ouverte et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où venait la voix de Sofia. Elle y trouvait Sofia debout sur une chaise face à sa mère qui fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion.

-Quel travail ?

-Bonjour.

-Arizona ! Bonjour. Répondit Callie avec un grand sourire.

-La cabane, maman, Arizona va la commencer. Il faut que je l'aide pour les courses.

-Si c'est bien avec toi bien sur. Précisa la blonde.

-Oh, euh oui, pas de problème. Nous n'avions rien de prévu, je veux dire elle n'a rien de prévu, moi je dois aller travailler. Les malades et tout sa, enfin…Café ? Proposa-t-elle se tournant déjà vers la cafetière essayant de cacher son embarra.

-Et bien j'espère que les malades et tout sa, n'auront pas besoin de tes services ce soir, car c'est le soir. La taquina Arizona. Callie était heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas la cafetière en main à ce moment là, car elle était sure que son plancher serait recouvert du liquide noir, si sa avait été le cas.

-Quoi ? demanda-elle se tournant, choquée.

-Tu as une dette envers moi, tu te souviens ? Hier, je t'ai couverte.

-Oh ça ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieuse.

-Bien sure que je le suis. Je passerais te prendre à sept heures, mets une tenue confortable. Callie lui tendit une tasse de café, tout en la regardant étrangement.

-Tu ne comptes pas me faire courir ou quelque chose du genre n'est ce pas. Arizona prit une gorgée de café tout en gémissant de contentement, refusant de prendre un contact visuel avec la Latina.

-Arizona ?! La blonde la regarda avec un sourire taquin, avant de jeter un œil à sa montre.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, je déteste aller dans les magasins lorsqu'il y a trop de monde. Sofia tu es prête ? La Fillette arriva rapidement à ses côtés criant un « oui » enthousiaste.

-Arizona ! Essaya une nouvelle fois Callie clairement frustrée.

-A ce soir maman. Dit joyeusement Sofia en tirant sur le bras de sa mère, pour qu'elle se penche afin qu'elle puisse lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Arizona ne quittait pas Callie des yeux, souriant effrontément à la jeune femme.

-A ce soir Calliope ! Dit-elle déposant à son tour un bisou sur son autre joue. Celle-ci en eut le souffle coupé, elle sentit son visage devenir rouge. Heureusement, Arizona choisit ce moment pour quitter la pièce. Cette femme allait à coup sur l'achever. Le fait qu'elle se soit réveillée d'un rêve érotique ayant pour vedette une certaine blonde, n'avait pas vraiment aidé la situation. Elle se maudit d'être aussi faible fasse au charme indéniable d'Arizona.

C'était les courses de bricolage les plus plaisantes qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Sofia était une enfant très enthousiaste et curieuse. Elle l'interrogea sur bon nombre de choses la surprenant par sa perspicacité. Elles finirent les courses en choisissant la couleur des murs intérieurs. Une fois rentrée, elles déchargèrent le matérielle, Sofia s'occupant des boites de clous et autres petits matériels tendit qu'Arizona s'occupait des planches et autres.

-Bien je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à commencer.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Désoler mademoiselle, mais tu ne monteras pas là haut tant que se ne sera pas plus sécurisé.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a aucun mais Sofia. Par contre tu peux aller promené Oldo, je suis sure qu'il est impatient de te voir. La fillette soupira d'un air dramatique avant de se diriger d'un pas non chaland vers la maison. Arizona ne put s'empêcher de rire de ses pitreries.

-Bien sa se passe entre toi et moi. Annonça-t-elle en regardant la vieille bicoque de bois. Elle grimpa sans mal jusqu'à l'entée de la maisonnette. Avançant avec précaution dans la cabane testant la robustesse du sol. Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée elle prit un aperçu de son environnement.

Elle fut surprise que la maisonnette ne soit pas plus grande, dans ses souvenir elle était bien plu s spacieuse. Les murs c'étaient assombrit avec le temps, mais dans l'ensemble c'était toujours la même cabane. Il y avait encor la vieille table d'école au milieu avec les caisses de bois qui faisait office de chaise. Le matelas du fond avait été enlevé, il avait sans doute été victime des intempéries. Le mur du fond portait encore leur marque de passage, à certains endroits, le bois avait été marqué par une lame de couteaux. Une partie du mur témoignait de sa passion du dessin lorsqu'elle était enfant, puis ado. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait davantage de dessins sur une autre paroi, des plus récents. Elle devina qu'ils devaient être de Sofia ou de son ami.

Elle s'assit dans un coin prenant un ultime aperçu de sa cabane, avant de la transformé pour Sofia. Elle avait aimé ce lieu. Il avait été son refuge, son lieu de rencontre. Ils en avaient vécu des aventures entre ses planches, elle, Tim, Alex et Addison. Aria n'avait été que quelques fois dans la cabane, elle n'était pas fan des hauteurs. Ils c'étaient souvent moqués d'elle à ce sujet.

Elle finit par se lever, resserrant sa ceinture d'outils, bien décidé à donner une seconde vie à ce lieu. Il le méritait bien et Sofia aussi.

La journée de Callie se passa rapidement. Elle appréhendant son rendez vous avec Arizona. Elle ne savait pas ce que la jeune femme lui réservait, mais la taquinerie dans le regard et dans le sourire de la femme n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne l'amène pas sur un terrain d'entrainement ou dans ces stands de tir ou de paint-ball. Callie n'était pas une grande sportive, toute personne la connaissant le savait.

Elle trouva sa maison vide. Elle fut étonné que Sofia ne soit pas rentrée, mais décida que c'était le moment parfais pour faire une courte sieste, il lui restait deux heures avant qu'Arizona passe la prendre. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, s'endormant très vite.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut, quelqu'un frappait de manière frénétique à la porte. C'est un peu désorientée, qu'elle alla ouvrir. Elle trouva Teddy en larmes sur son perron.

-Teddy qu'est ce que… Son amie se jeta dans ses bras s'agrippant à elle. Callie l'enveloppa de ses bras la guidant jusqu'au salon l'installant sur le canapé tout en la gardant dans son étreinte. Elle était au delà de confuse. Elle attendit que Teddy se calme avant de pauser la moindre question, frottant doucement le dos de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état. Teddy était quelqu'un de calme et posée. Par son comportement elle savait que quoi qu'il ce soit passé sa devait être quelque chose de grave.

-Je…Je… Suis désolée… je ne savais pas quoi faire. Hoqueta-t-elle.

-Chut, c'est bon Teddy. Tu as eu raison de passer, tu es toujours la bienvenue.

-Il…Je…elle éclata de nouveau en larmes avant de pouvoir ajouter quelque chose.

-Teddy, il faut que tu respires profondément ma chérie. Inspire et expire, inspire, expire. Elle répéta les mots jusqu'à ce que la respiration de la femme dans ses bras se stabilise un peu, continuant de lui frotter doucement le dos.

-Bien c'est mieux. Je vais nous chauffer un thé et nous pourrons parler après si tu veux.

Teddy hocha doucement la tête, se raidissant un peu lorsque Callie rompit leur étreinte.

-J'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Elle prépara bien vite le thé, espérant que la boisson chaude agisse un peu sur les tremblements de la blonde. Elle savait que se n'était pas de froid dont tremblait son amie, il devait bien faire vingt huit degrés. Mais elle espérait que le confort d'une boisson chaude détende un peu la demoiselle.

Lorsqu'elle revint les tasses en main elle trouva Teddy dan la position exacte où elle l'avait laissée. Elle lui tendit sa tasse et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que tu es prête à me dire ce qu'il c'est passer ? Elle hocha simplement la tête en accord, mais ne dit rien. Callie sut alors qu'elle devrait diriger la conversation.

-Est-ce que c'est Tim ?

Teddy tourna la tête vers elle si vite, qu'elle eut peur qu'elle ne se soit fait mal au cou.

-C'était un accident.

Callie grimaça involontairement aux paroles, se n'était certainement pas bon.

-Comment ça un accident, est ce qu'il t'a blessée ?

-Non, non, il… Il a perdu le contrôle…juste un peu… juste. C'est de ma faute je ne savais pas comment le lui dire et …Il l'a en quelque sorte découvert tout seul et …il a cru que …Il a crut que je lui faisais un enfant dans le dos Callie. Et tu sais combien il ne veut pas d'enfant…Mais…mais je suis enceinte, c'était un accident je ne sais même pas comment c'est arriver. Nous faisons attention… Mais c'est arrivé. Et il a complètement perdu le contrôle.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, ses tremblements avaient doublés d'intensités. Callie ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par il a perdu le contrôle et elle avait vraiment peur de pauser la question. Elle tira le corps raide de Teddy dans ses bras, posant sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçu Arizona dan l'encadrement de la porte, les poings serrés, le visage fermé, le regard assassin. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait entendu les dires de Teddy. Elle eut la boule au ventre lorsqu'elle vit la femme quitter précipitamment la pièce.

-Teddy, où est Tim en ce moment ? Elle essaya de garder sa voix le plus calme possible, mais sa peur prit le dessus. Teddy se redressa rapidement, la regardant confuse.

-Je ne sais pas, d'habitude il irait au sous sol de la maison de son père, pour boxer un peu mais depuis que sa sœur y est il n'y va plus. Pourquoi ?

Callie ne voulait pas l'inquiété davantage, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elles le trouvent avant qu'Arizona la face.

-Arizona était ici, je suis sure qu'elle a entendu notre conversation.

-Quoi ? La panique pure s'empara d'elle.

-On va le trouver d'accord.

-Oh mon dieu, elle va le tuer ou il va la tuer. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Teddy, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu sois le plus calme possible dans cette situation. Où aime-t-il aller lorsqu'il est contrarié ?

-Euh, courir, ou nager, ou boxer.

-Ok, où fais-t-il tous ça ?

-Le colonel avait un parcours qu'il leur faisait faire tous les matins, dans les bois au Nord de la ville.

-Bien on va commencer par là. Elle se leva tirant son amie, avant de passer un coup de fil à Mark l'informant de la situation.

Arizona le vit, sans surprise Tim était vers la fin de leur parcours de formation, se déchainant sur le mannequin en bois. Arizona détestait cette chose tout comme son frère. Elle voyait la sueur dégouliner de son dos, son souffle était court, il maudissait à chaque coup de pieds, à chaque coup de mains donner à cette chose.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à annoncer sa présence, car si son frère était furieux elle l'était également.

-Tu es pathétique. Lui cria-t-elle. Il se tourna vers elle surprit.

-La ferme. Cria-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas la fermer Tim. Je veux que tu saches à quel point tu es pathétique.

-Ta gueule. Hurla-t-il s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

-Tu vas tout faire foirer seulement parce que tu n'es pas capable de faire face à tes putains de peurs. Grandit un peu et prends tes satanées responsabilités.

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, il se jeta sur elle engageant le combat, la faisant chuter au sol. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour l'y maintenir.

-Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner. Tu es la personne pathétique qui refuse d'affronté ses peurs. Tu es celle qui maintient une personne cliniquement morte en vie.

Il ne vit pas le point d'Arizona partir, elle le frappa au visage le faisant légèrement reculer, profitant de l'ouverture pour prendre le dessus le clouant à son tour au sol.

Leurs attentions étaient tellement portées, l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne virent pas Callie Teddy et Mark accourir vers eux.

-Ecoutes moi bien petit merdeux. Commença-t-elle plantant son regard droit dans celui de son frère. -Le fait qu'elle soit enceinte est une bonne nouvelle, la meilleure qu'il soit. Alors tu vas mettre ton pantalon de grande personne et assumer ton rôle. Tu vas épouser cette femme comme prévus, l'aimer comme il se doit et la protéger au péril de ta chienne de vie. Et une fois que ce bout de vie viendra à naitre, tu rempliras ton rôle de père. Parce que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire, c'est la plus grande chose que tu feras de toute ta vie.

Le petit groupe avait stoppé nette en entendant cela. Ils se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres tous aussi surprit les un que les autres.

-Comme si j'en étais capable. On est foirée, toi comme moi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un bon père.

-Tu apprendras ! Elle se redressa, lâchant prise, pour elle c'était finit mais pas pour Tim. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille la faisant vaciller. Tournant une fois encore la situation en sa faveur, il pivota son corps, gardant les poignets d'Arizona bloqués par sous ses genoux, maintenant son corps assez bas pour bloquer ses jambes.

-Tu veux vraiment me donner des leçons. Commence par nettoyer chez toi avant de t'occupé de moi Zona. Parce que tu ne peux pas avoir de famille ne veux pas dire qu'il faut que j'en ai une.

-Tu en as une que tu le veuille ou non. Et que tu joues les connards avec moi ni changera rien. Il relâcha la pression, se sentant soudainement coupable.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Arizona reprit son souffle, il lui tendit la main voulant l'aidé, amis elle l'utilisa à son avantage le ramenant au sol, il lui administra un violent coup de poing. Teddy allait intervenir mais Callie la retint lui faisant signe de garder le silence. Les frères et sœurs avaient jusque là ignoré leur présence et sa leur était certainement bénéfique. Ils n'avaient pas de retenus l'un envers l'autres. Tous deux semblaient complètement différents qu'en leur présence. Mais en cas de besoins Mark et Callie interviendraient en dans la seconde.

-Ne reparles, plus jamais de ma femme ainsi. Tu ne sais rien sur rien. Alors ferme là.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je vais trop loin je suis désolé. Je perds juste le contrôle.

-Conneries. Toi et moi apprenons le contrôle depuis qu'on est gosse. Tu sais et tu peux te contrôlé, tu n'en as juste pas la moindre envie. Ton satané manqué de contrôle à conduit ta fiancé en larmes chez Callie. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas levé le moindre doigt sur elle.

-Tu es folle, jamais, jamais, jamais. Tu entends, jamais, je ne la frapperais. J'ai crié et cassé un carreau avec mon poing, mais jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. Je te le jure.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt de réglé la situation.

-Je ne peux pas être père Zona. Je serais incapable de les protégé, j'ai jamais été foutu de te protégé...

-Ne commences pas Tim. Elle le mit en garde.

-J'aurais put m'interposer, j'aurais put l'empêché, il était saoul, j'aurais put l'arrêter.

-Tim ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, je suis un putain de lâche.

-Tu étais un gosse, rien de plus. Je t'en ai voulu mais pas pour sa. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas répondre à mes lettres, de le choisir lui sur moi, mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de ne pas t'être interposer. Il était fou Tim. Un satané traumatisé de guerre soigné à coup de Whisky et d'antipsychotique. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa folie. Tu ne seras pas comme lui. Il était fou mais il nous a apprit de bonne chose. Nous savons comment nous protéger comment protéger nos proches, nous connaissons le sens du mot engagement. Tu t'es engagé auprès de cette femme, Tim.

-Pas pour ça, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, je ne lui ai jamais menti à ce sujet. Elle m'a trahit.

-Elle est enceinte, elle ne t'a pas trompé ! Arrêtes d'être aussi dramatique. Elle va t'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il soit. Elle se redressa, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il l'imita, un long silence s'installa. Derrière eux, les spectateurs devenaient gênés d'assister à l'échange intime. Ils allaient faire discrètement demi-tour, lorsque la voix de Tim s'éleva de nouveau. La curiosité l'emporta sur la morale.

-Elle en a trois.

-Quoi ? Qui a trois quoi ?

-Barbara, elle a eut trois autres enfants avec cet homme. Deux filles et un garçon.

Arizona le regarda intensément.

-Elle est partie sans nous, nous laissant avec lui, mais elle a eut d'autres enfants. On est de la marchandise endommagé Zona. Notre propre mère nous a abandonnée, mais elle a gardé ses autres enfants. Elle ne sait pas à quel point je n'en vaux pas la peine. Chaque jour, je me dis que c'est un miracle de me réveiller à ses côtés, en me demandant quand elle va finalement ce rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas choisit le bon gars. Avec un enfant elle est coincée avec moi.

-Tu es un idiot Timothy Robbins. Cria Teddy, faisant sursauter le couple, seul Tim se tourna vivement vers les trois intrus. Teddy marchait à grands pas vers eux tirant son fiancer vers elle afin qu'il se lève.

-Tu n'es pas endommagé, cette Barbara l'est certainement, mais pas toi. Je suis heureuse avec toi, plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été avant notre rencontre. Et tu le sais car je te le dis presque tous les jours. Elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de continuer.

-J'ai aussi peur que toi, ok. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir mit prendre avec un bébé, peur de prendre trop de poids, ou de devenir tellement hormonale que je te rende fou. J'ai peur qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à cet enfant. Et ce n'est que le début. Mais sa en vaut la peine, parce que c'est notre enfant, notre bébé. Et que je sais que tu seras un excellent père. Je ne connais pas toute ton histoire, et je ne demande qu'à en savoir davantage. Mais je sais que tu es un homme bon, malgré tes erreurs passées. Tous deux pleuraient à ce stade. Elle le tira dans une étreinte, puis l'embrassa, avant de le gifler. Surpris il porta la main à sa joue.

-Ne me refait plus jamais aussi peur. Clama-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour rentrant d'un pas décidé. Tim resta ébété.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour la suivre idiot ? Grogna Arizona qui avait gardé son dos tourné, refusant visiblement de faire face aux intrus . Tim sortit de sa stupeur et courut après sa fiancée. Callie fit signe à Mark de partir devant, elle attendit qu'il soit assez loin, avant de marcher vers Arizona elle s'assit à ses côtés. La blonde avait les yeux fermés, son visage reposait sur ses genoux qui étaient relevés contre sa poitrine. Des pistes de larmes fraiches striaient ses joues.

Callie respecta son silence.

-Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous là ?

-Assez longtemps.

-Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es désolée !

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Arizona ouvrit les yeux à ses mots.

-Tu es courageuse et certainement une très bonne sœur. Elle rit amèrement aux paroles de Callie.

-Je suis sérieuse Arizona. Tu as fait quelque chose de bien. Je t'admire. La blonde éclata en sanglots, Callie la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

-Elle a trois enfants. Chuchota-elle. Callie ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle continua de la cajoler, embrassant sa tempe, lui frottant le dos, lui soufflant des mots doux. Les sanglots se calmèrent. Callie s'écarta légèrement essuyant les larmes restantes de ses pouces, encerclant le visage déconfit de la belle de la sorte. Même ainsi les yeux bouffis et rougit par les larmes elle la trouvait belle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front puis un sur le bout de son nez, déposant son front contre le sien.

-Bien, nous allons renter et commander une pizza, choisir quelques films et se faire une soirée cocooning . D'accord ?

-Et notre sortie ? demanda Arizona confuse.

-Demain soir. Demain soir tu choisis, ce soir ces moi qui le fait. Deux soirées pour le prix d'une. Profites Robbins c'est une offre unique. Elle fut récompensée d'un large sourire.

Sur le chemin du retour elle garda son bras autour de la taille d'Arizona, pour le réconfort, bien sur. La femme ne protesta pas au contraire, elle s'appuyait un peu plus que nécessaire contre le corps de la Latina. Heureuse d'avoir une soirée réconfortante en perspective.


	16. Chapter 16

Callie était appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, qui séparait son salon de sa cuisine. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son canapé, où gisaient deux corps lourdement endormis. C'était la scène la plus surréaliste et la plus attendrissante qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sofia était couchée sur le côté gauche d'Arizona, laissant une auréole de bave sur l'épaule de la femme. Celle-ci avait un bras protecteur enroulé autour de la taille de sa fille. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormies ainsi la veille devant le troisième dessin animé de la soirée.

Leur soirée avait été vraiment agréable, Callie n'aurait put espérer meilleure soirée. En rentrant, elles étaient tombées sur Sofia qui se préparait pour passer la soirée chez Mark. Mais une fois que la fillette avait eut vent de leur projet, elle avait littéralement supplié sa mère de rester avec elles. Une soirée pizza devant la télé avec sa mère et Arizona ressemblait à une soirée de rêve pour Sofia. Callie avait tout d'abord hésité pas sur qu'Arizona soit d'humeur, mais quand la blonde se mit à supplier avec sa fille, elle céda. Elle rit lorsqu'elle les vit frapper dans la main l'une de l'autre en approbation et rit encore davantage lorsqu'elle découvrit l'engouement d'Arizona pour les dessins animés. Le roi lion fut le premier, bien que le support audio fût vraiment inutile, Arizona et Sofia faisant tous les dialogues et chansons. Le second, Wall-e, fut accompagné de la pizza. Le troisième La belle et le clochard se finit par un duo de ronflements. Callie avait longuement hésité à les réveiller ou à coucher sa fille dans sa chambre. Mais de les voir si confortablement endormie l'une avec l'autre, elle décida de les laisser ainsi.

Elle avait vraiment été surprise de les retrouver dans la même position le matin. Dire qu'elle était émerveillée par la scène était un euphémisme. Elle était subjuguée et un peu jalouse, il fallait l'admettre. Elle aurait aimé être à la place de sa fille, être la personne qui avait rendu le sourire à Arizona. Elle savait qu'elle était déraisonnable et sans doute ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait s'aider. Elle décida d'immortaliser ce moment, en prenant une photo. Elle sortie son portable et s'approcha des endormies, prenant grand soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis, elle les photographia avant de mettre sans la moindre hésitation, le cliché en fond d'écran. C'est à ce moment là, que l'appareil se mit à sonner. Elle sursauta avant de courir vers la cuisine, décrochant rapidement.

-Allo ?! Chuchota-t-elle.

-Salut sœurette, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas !

-Aria, pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles à sept heure du matin ?

-J'ai un service à te demander et pourquoi est ce que tu chuchotes ? Callie se grata nerveusement les cheveux et décida qu'il était plus sage de continuer cette discussion dehors.

-Arizona dort dans mon salon. Quel service ?

-Quoi ?

-Le service que tu as à me demander à sept heures du matin, un samedi matin.

-Non, pourquoi Arizona est dans ton salon en train de dormir. Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Non ! Elle dort avec Sofia. Nous avons eut une soirée film. Il y a eut cet incident avec Tim et elle a finit à la maison, avec moi et Sofia. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, surtout pas avec sa sœur. Il y eut un silence, un long silence, avant qu'Aria finisse par réagir.

-Donc elle dort actuellement dans ton salon, avec ta fille ! De l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne faisait paraitre la situation, vraiment bizarre.

-Callie ! Commença Aria.

-Non, je sais se que tu vas me dire. Je fais attention Aria.

-Vraiment, parce que tu as cette femme dans la peau et tu la laisses entrer librement dans ta vie et dans celle de ta fille. Je t'aime petite sœur et je ne veux pas que tu ais le cœur brisé dans quelques semaines.

-Je sais à quoi m'attendre.

-Mais Sofia, Callie…

-Aria ! Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Pourquoi tu appelais ? Elle entendit sa sœur soupirer fortement, mais elle savait qu'elle n'insisterait pas.

-J'aurais besoin que tu gardes les enfants ce soir. La baby Sitter est malade.

-Je ne peux pas ce soir, désolé. Elle espérait qu'Aria ne demande pas pourquoi, sa ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Par miracle, elle ne la questionna pas. L'appel se finit sans heurt mais avec une dernière mise en garde.

Sofia se réveilla peu de temps après. Elle se dégagea facilement de l'étreinte de son ainée et se faufila dans la cuisine, où sa mère faisait des gaufres.

-Bonjour maman. Dit-elle la voix encore rempli de sommeil.

-Bonjour princesse, tu as bien dormit ? Elle eut un vif hochement de tête en réponse.

-On pourra refaire ça bientôt ? C'était super !

-Peut être. Il faudra voir sa avec Arizona. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas ici pour toujours ? Elle le demanda doucement, pas sur que sa fille soit consciente que leur voisine n'était que de passage.

-Je sais. Chuchota Sofia tristement.

Elles mangèrent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. C'est vraiment surprises, qu'elles furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'Addison.

-Il flotte dans l'air comme une bonne odeur de gaufre. Entonna-t-elle en entrant par la porte arrière de la cuisine. Callie rit du manque de manières de son amie, tout en sortant une tasse supplémentaire. Addison embrassa Sofia sur la joue, prenant garde de ne pas entrer en contact avec la confiture qui barbouillait le visage de la fillette.

-Je suis à la recherche d'une certaine femme blonde, aux yeux bleus, aux fossettes ravageuses et à l'humour douteux. Vous l'auriez vu par hasard.

-C'est Arizona ! s'exclama Sofia.

-Oui, elle répond la plupart du temps à ce nom.

-Elle est sur le canapé du salon. Dit- fièrement l'enfant, heureuse d'avoir put aider Addie dans sa recherche. Celle-ci regarda Callie un sourcil lever, le sourire en coin.

-Sof, file te laver et t'habiller. Elle s'exécuta sans discuter, tandis qu'Addison jeta un coup d'œil au salon, où elle vit son amie confortablement installé sur le canapé surdimensionné de Callie. En revenant à la cuisine, elle prit son café et suivit Callie sur la terrasse.

-Ne me donne pas ce regard Addie.

-Quel regard ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Celui qui dis-je sais des choses. Tu ne sais rien. Parce qu'il ne sait rien passer.

-Je sais qu'il y a eut une altercation entre elle et son frère. Et que, malgré le fait, que sa implique la grossesse de Teddy et qu'elle ait découvert que sa chienne de mère avait eut d'autres gosses. Je n'ai pas eut besoin de la ramasser dans un bar après qu'elle ait bu son poids en alcool. Je n'ai pas eut besoin non plus, de passer par la case urgences après l'un de ses combats et je n'ai vu aucunes demoiselles sortir de la maison en regardant coupable. En fait, j'ai dut demander plusieurs fois confirmation à Mark, qu'elle était bien chez toi en train de regarder des dvds. Je lui ai fait me jurer qu'il m'appellerait si elle se faufilait dans la nuit.

Elle fit une pause, voulant que Callie comprenne bien l'importance de ce qu'elle disait.

-Tu as réconfortée et maintenu en sécurité ma meilleure amie. Elle la tira dans ses bras.

-Merci Callie. Tu es vraiment spéciale.

-C'est Sofia qui à fait le plus gros du travail tu sais. Elle lui tendit son portable lui montrant la photo. Addison sourit à la vue.

-Tu les as espionnées ! Chantonna-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi !

-C'est ton fond d'écran là. Vraiment Cal !

-Tais-toi et rends-moi mon portable.

-C'est mignon. Conclu Addison.

-Ou un peu fou. Soupira Callie.

-Sans doute, mais qu'est ce que la vie sans un peu de folie ? Parfois il faut juste laisser les choses se faire Callie. Elle le dit en lui souriant doucement.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je venais voir si tout allait bien. Et pour prévenir Arizona que je quittais la ville jusqu'à lundi matin. J'ai laissé Oldo sur le perron de la maison et les clés de la maison de la piscine son sur la table de la cuisine. Tu pourras lui dire qu'il serait recommandé qu'elle ferme sa maison. Pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à y volé mais tout de même.

-Oh, elle a dut oublier avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Je n'en doute pas. Dit-elle d'un ton narquois. Elle se leva, mettant la main dans sa poche, elle hésita quelques secondes, pas sur de ce qui était le plus juste à faire.

-Bien, passez un bon weekend et s'il y a besoin mon portable sera sur moi.

-Je suis sure que nous pouvons gérer un weekend sans toi Addie !

-Oh j'oubliais l'essentiel, Alex vient avec moi ! dit-elle d'un air coquin.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Nous nous découvrons. La légère nuance de rouge qui s'installait sur ses joues fit sourire Callie.

-Bien bon weekend à toi Addison et ne t'inquiète pas, la ville survivra à ton absence. Elles se saluèrent avant qu'Addison ne parte. Elle repassa chez elle déposant le portable d'Arizona sur la table du salon. Elle voulait le lui remettre mais avait décidé contre au dernier moment. Elle avait plusieurs appels manqués tous provenant de l'hôpital. C'était rare que la blonde se sépare aussi longtemps de son portable. Elle passait quotidiennement un appel à sa femme. Et cette courte interruption était étonnante et plutôt bienvenue. Arizona avait été assez distraite pour oublier son appel, assez confortable pour ne pas y songer. Peu importe ce que l'hôpital lui voulait il pourrait attendre.

L'heure de se rendre au travail approchant Callie décida qu'il était temps de réveiller Arizona. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du canapé de façon à être face à l'endormie et doucement posa sa main sur son épaule tout en appelant son nom.

Arizona entrouvrit les yeux, souriant en voyant Callie penchée sur elle, son esprit piégé entre le rêve et la réalité. Elle agrippa doucement la main qui avait une emprise sur son épaule et la tira vers elle, faisant basculer Callie sur son corps. Surprise la femme poussa un petit cri, elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles d'Arizona.

-Bonjours. Murmura la blonde, ayant les yeux maintenant grands ouverts. Elle n'était pas du tout gênée par la situation, bien au contraire. Callie, elle devenait plus rouge au fil des secondes.

-Euh bonjour… Je … Je vais travailler et… Gaufre, il y a des gaufres et du café. Arizona eut pitié de la pauvre femme et relâcha son emprise, se redressant mettant ainsi une petite distance entre elles.

-Woaw, tu n'avais pas à me faire le petit déjeuner, je pense que j'ai déjà assez profité de ton hospitalité.

Callie balaya ces dires d'un geste de la main, tout en se mettant debout.

-Addison est passé, pour dire qu'elle prenait Alex sur un Weekend. Arizona rit à la nouvelle.

-Et bien elle ne perd pas de temps. C'est très bien, je comptais finir la cabane de toute façon.

-Sofia va être ravis.

-Hum Hum, mais elle devra attendre encore quelques jours je le crains, le matériel de sécurité n'a pas encore été livré.

-Alors ne lui dit pas quelle est finit.

-Qu'est ce qui est finit ? Demanda Sofia.

-Sofia, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet d'écouter les conversations des adultes ?

-Que c'était impolis.

-Bien, court chez ton père, avant que j'aille au travail.

-Mais maman…

-Maintenant. C'est en bougonnant que Sofia quitta le salon.

-On a eu chaud. Souffla Callie sous le rire constant d'Arizona.

-Ne rigole pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser mon pouvoir de maman !

-Et tu le fais vraiment très bien.

-Merci.

-Donc, nous sommes toujours d'accord pour ce soir. Toi et moi et ce que j'ai prévu.

-Je suppose !

-Mes plans ont légèrement changés, mais mes instructions restent les même.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Callie, lui soufflant un merci, avant de passer par la cuisine pour y attraper une gaufre et de quitter la maison. Callie soupira. Elle était plus que sur que cette femme allait être sa perte.


	17. Chapter 17

Callie était à sa cinquième tenue d'essayage, elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'entendait Arizona par tenue décontractée. Elle avait tout d'abord opté pour un teeshirt et un jean, puis c'était ravisée pensant que ce n'était pas assez. Elle avait alors essayé un top qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur et un short, mais elle trouvait que sa en faisait trop. Vint alors la robe, mais il était possible qu'Arizona lui fasse faire quelque chose de physique, la robe n'était pas une option. Après un cri de frustration, elle avait décidé de demander l'aide d'Addison, en lui envoyant un texto. Sa seule réponse fut un smiley clignant de l'œil. Callie fit une note mentale pour ne pas oublié de tuer Addison dès son retour en ville, avant de sortir un nouvelle tenue, qui fut également rejeté. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son matelas soupirant une fois encore.

C'était dingue de se mettre dans un tel état pour une soirée entre amies. Elle le savait, mais cette petite voix dans sa tête ne voulait pas ce taire. Elle disait que ces moments avec Arizona étaient tout bonnement magiques, qu'ils étaient agréables et faciles. Il aurait suffit d'un rien pour que les choses se passent autrement. Mais Arizona était une femme mariée, elle devait se le rappeler, ne pas se laisser guider par son cœur, mais par sa raison. Elle haïssait sa raison.

Elle finit par opter pour sa tenue confort, soit un jean confortable mais valorisant et un teeshirt légèrement décolleté. De cette façon, son corps était mit en valeur sans effort et sans excès. C'était le compromis idéal et la tenue qui répondait le plus honnêtement à la demande d'Arizona.

Callie vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans l'immense miroir du couloir lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Puis alla ouvrit, se rappelant une dernière fois que ce n'était pas un rendez vous galant.

-Hey, bonsoir. Dit-elle avec un peu trop d'entrain. Elle prit un rapide aperçu d'Arizona, qui portait un short et un teeshirt tous deux bleus. Elle était à coupé le souffle.

-Bonsoir Calliope. Tu es sublime. Elle le dit simplement mais sa n'empêcha pas la Latina de rougir au compliment. Elle dut une fois encore se rappeler que ce n'était pas un foutu rendez vous romantique. Elle se demanda si elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir en restant seine d'esprit.

-Oui, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux étant donné le peu d'informations que tu m'as laissés.

-C'est parfais, crois moi. Maintenant si tu es prête à partir, je serais ravit de t'accompagner à notre lieu de rendez vous. Elle lui tendit le bras d'un geste chevaleresque, c'est à ce moment précis que Callie sut qu'Arizona essayait de la tuer, c'était sure.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas apercevoir la voiture de son amie, en voyant son regard étonné Arizona prit la parole.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de voiture, en fait nous allons juste traverser mon jardin. Elles étaient presque arrivées à l'arrière de la maison, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'installé sur la table du salon de jardin, Callie commença sérieusement à se demander, si sa voisine ne se moquait pas d'elle.

-Il va falloir prendre un peu de hauteur pour la suite Calliope.

-Quoi ? La confusion était totale, elle suivit le regard d'Arizona qui se posa sur la cabane dans l'arbre. C'était alors sure et certain, Arizona voulait la tuer. Elle recula instinctivement.

-Oh non, non, non. Mes pieds ne quitteront pas la terre ferme, Arizona. Tu ne me feras pas monter là haut. Arizona la regarda partagée entre l'amusement et l'étonnement.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur Torres ! La taquina t'elle.

-Se n'est pas drôle, il y a une raison pour laquelle, je ne veux pas que mon bébé monte dans cette fichue cabane.

-Je croyais que c'était parce que tu avais peur qu'elle en tombe.

-Tout à fait et le fait que je sois incapable de monter la chercher en est une autre.

Arizona l'étudia longuement, jugeant si oui ou non, elle allait devoir changer ses plans.

-Bien c'est dommage, parce que tout est là-haut. Sa m'a prit plus d'une heure pour tout installer. Et le résulta vaut l'ascension. Dit-elle avec suffisance.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Robbins.

-Aller Callie, l'échelle en corde que j'ai installée est solide, je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque et une fois à l'intérieur tu ne te rendras même pas compte que tu seras en hauteur. Et puis tu n'auras cas monter en première comme ça si tu tombes, se qui n'arrivera pas, je te rattraperais.

-Bon moyen pour avoir un regard direct sur mes fesses Robbins !

- C'est un bonus, je ne peux pas le nier. Répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin. Callie poussa un soupir résigné, avant de faire trois pas vers l'arbre en question. Il n'était pas très haut sans doute quatre ou cinq mètres du sol. Mais sa ne rendait pas l'ascension moins difficile pour elle. Elle sentit la main d'Arizona se poser sur son épaule, en signe d'encouragement. Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'empoigner la corde.

-Pourquoi je fais sa ? murmura-t-elle.

-Pour un délicieux repas en ma compagnie. Callie leva les yeux à la réponse.

-Sérieusement, tu aurais du te douter que je n'aimais pas la hauteur. Aria n'aime pas la hauteur.

-Mais tu es tellement plus téméraire que ta sœur.

-Les compliments ne te mèneront nulle part Robbins. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle était incapable de dire si c'était dut à l'idée d'être perchée à plusieurs mètres du sol, d'être à une telle proximité d'Arizona ou au compliment.

Elle monta la première étape sans trop de difficulté, puis la seconde, mais lorsque son pied se posa sur la troisième corde, elle sentit l'échelle bouger fortement. Elle resserra son emprise sur la corde poussant un léger cri.

-Hey, se n'est rien c'est juste moi. Est-ce que tu préfères monter et que je te rejoigne après ? Callie stabilisa son souffle. Essayant de réfléchir.

-Mais si je tombe ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-Tu ne tomberas pas Calliope. Je vais tenir l'échelle pour qu'elle soit le plus stable possible. Tu vas monter aussi doucement que tu as besoin. Une fois là-haut, tu vas t'assoir sur le sol et m'attendre. Ok ?

-Ok. Elle continua de monter, sous les encouragements d'Arizona. Une fois au sommet, elle fit se qu'Arizona lui demanda et s'assit sur le sol, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits. Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Arizona pour la rejoindre.

-Tu l'as fait et tu étais géniale. Cria-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Callie toujours un peu tremblante, la serra volontiers contre elle. Mais lorsqu'Arizona voulut la tirer sur ses pieds elle résista.

Les barrières n'étaient pas encore installées.

-Je suppose que nous pouvons ramper à l'intérieur. Dit doucement la blonde, elle ne broncha pas lorsque Callie refusa de lâcher prise et la guida tranquillement dans la maisonnette.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir changé mes plans.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma première idée était de t'amener faire de l'accro-branche.

-Dieu merci, tu as changé tes plans. Elle le dit avec le plus grand des sérieux, ce qui fit rire sa compagne. Se n'est qu'à cet instant là, qu'elle prit un aperçu de la pièce. C'était assez grand pour une cabane, environ sept mètres carré. Arizona avait installé une table basse sous une grande lucarne. Le couvert y était mit. Il y avait des coussins sur le sol et au font contre le mur un gros édredon, avec une couette. Trois lanternes éclairaient les lieux. Le sol était de toute évidence neuf, tout comme le toit et la plupart des murs, si se n'était celui du fond qui était recouvert de gravures et de dessins. Elles pouvaient toutes les deux se tenir debout sans problème.

-Wouaw, Arizona tu as fait un travail remarquable.

-Merci, j'ai tout isolé, d'où les vieilles planches au font, elles sont plus décoratives qu'autre chose, je voulais garder une trace de mon passage ici à un âge plus jeune.

-J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur tes passages ici, à un âge plus jeune, avec diverses personnes.

-Ah ah ! Quoi qu'il en soit je voulais que tu sois la première à valider cette nouvelle cabane.

-Elle est superbe, merci pour Sofia, je sais qu'elle va l'adorer.

Elles s'installèrent sur les coussins, Arizona sortit une bouteille de vin de la glacière posée dans un coin.

-Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons boire Arizona, il va falloir redescendre et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir faire appelle aux pompiers pour me sortir de cet arbre.

-Bien, j'ai installé une tyrolienne pour parer à ce problème. Et en cas de soucis il y a cet édredon sur lequel tu peux passer la nuit.

-Une quoi ? Arizona… Commença-t-elle.

-Avant que tu ne paniques, sache qu'il y a un harnais de sécurité donc aucun risque. Et je l'ai testée cet après midi à cinq reprises. Je peux te promettre que c'est sécurisé.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, une très, très, mauvaise idée.

-Détends-toi Calliope. Elle accepta le verre bien qu'elle pensait que se soit une mauvaise idée. Mais ses appréhensions s'envolèrent très vite, sans doute autour du troisième verre. Arizona avait commandé de délicieux plats chez le traiteur. Elles mangèrent en toute décontraction, se racontant de petites anecdotes, le rire était au rendez-vous. La nuit était tombées au moment du dessert.

-Regardes, d'ici ont à une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. Dit Arizona en pointant le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes. Il y eut un moment de silence, où toutes deux restèrent contempler le ciel.

-Je vois maintenant comment tu emballais ces filles ! Taquina Callie.

-En fait, je viens tout juste de crée cette ouverture. Elle était sur le plan de Sophia donc…

-Ma fille est un génie.

-Je ne peux pas le nier. Elle est aussi dangereusement charmante, elle va à coup sur briser des cœurs. Elles rirent.

-Donc combien de filles as tu invitées ici ?

-Pas t'en que ça contrairement à la légende. En fait il y a eut principalement Addie étant donné qu'Aria ne pouvait pas être à plus de deux mètres du sol. J'ai adoré cette cabane. C'était mon refuge. Callie prit cela comme une ouverture.

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était plutôt difficile pour toi avec ton père.

-Difficile n'est pas un mot assez fort. Il savait, tu sais. Pour ma sexualité. On n'en parlait pas, mais il le savait. Je pouvais le dire. Il était toujours plus exigeant avec moi qu'avec Tim. Il croyait que j'étais avec Addie. Elle en rit comme si c'était l'idée la plus absurde qu'il soit.

-Mais il ne disait rien. Jusqu'à ce que ton père me surprenne avec ta sœur. Tant que les mots n'étaient pas prononcés ça n'était pas réel. Tu vois ?

Callie hocha simplement la tête, craignant que si elle parlait, Arizona se tairait.

-Mais lorsqu'un homme aussi puissant que Carlos Torres, surprend votre fille dans les bras d'une autre, c'est une autre histoire. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle se tut finissant son verre d'une traite.

-Je suis désolée pour mon père.

-Se n'était qu'une question de temps, que se soit ton père ou quelqu'un d'autre sa n'aurait pas changé le résultat. Il était fou et sacrément malade. La personne à qui j'en veux vraiment c'est ma mère. Pour nous avoir laissés avec lui en toute connaissance de cause. Putain qu'elle genre de mère fait sa ? Tout sa pour faire d'autres enfants avec un autre homme. A ce stade, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Callie la tira dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos.

-Je la déteste. Pourquoi elle nous a laissés ? Le mélange de fatigue et d'alcool avait raison de ses émotions. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle, toutes les pensées qui lui tournaient en tête depuis sa découverte, sortirent. Elle se laissa bercer dans les bras de Callie, bientôt installée sur ses genoux, le visage niché entre son épaule et son cou, les mains agrippant le teeshirt de la belle. Elle se calma peu à peu, avant de se redresser.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je… Je suis un gâchis après quelques verres de vin.

-Hey, ne t'excuse pas pour exprimer tes sentiments. Tim a lâché une bombes avec cette information, je m'inquièterais si sa ne t'avais pas affecté. Elle balaya les mèches blondes collées par les larmes sur le visage légèrement bouffit de son amie. Arizona pencha doucement la tête se délectant du touché, avant de s'avancer doucement vers Callie. Elle garda les yeux rivés dans les yeux bruns de la femme. Passant sans même s'en rendre compte sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Son avancée était lente, elle voulait laisser le choix à Callie de l'esquiver si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine, mais suffisamment pour vouloir en découvrir davantage. Arizona se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la belle, l'a tirant vers elle. Elle en perdit son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit le buste de Callie entrer en contact avec le sien. Leur baiser devint plus intense et très vite passionné. Elles se battaient pour en avoir le contrôle dans un enchevêtrement de langues, les mains de Callie agrippait la chevelure d'or, ses doigts grattant le cuire chevelu de la blonde, la faisant instantanément gémir de plaisir. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'à ce stade ses sous vêtement était ruiné par son excitation.

Arizona rompu le baiser, elles avaient toutes les deux le souffle haletant, les cheveux d'Arizona étaient en pagaille ses yeux d'habitude bleus était assombrit par la luxure ses lèvres étaient gonflées par le désir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi allumée depuis sa femme. Callie lui laissa le temps de se composer, elle ne voulait rien précipité. Ce baiser était inespéré, elle n'aurait put rêver mieux, ses souvenirs étaient loin des compétences actuelles de la femme.

-Merde, tu n'as aucune idée de combien je voulais sa.

-Crois-moi, j'en ai une petite idée. Répondit Callie. Elle se mordit la langue se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Elle s'attendait à un mais de la part d'Arizona, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vint pas. Arizona l'embrassa de plus belle et avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il se passait elle se retrouva allongée sur l'édredon, Arizona au dessus d'elle, un genou pressé entre ses jambes, une bouche talentueuse embrassant son cou.

-Oh mon Dieu, fait que je ne me réveille pas. Elle sentit les vibrations du rire d'Arizona contre sa peau.

-Certainement pas un rêve Calliope. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix sexy, tout en pressant un peu plus son genou. Callie bougea instinctivement les hanches, cherchant plus de friction. Elle bourdonna de plaisir, lorsque l'attention fut portée à ses seins. La bouche chaude, aspirant son mamelon dressé, les dents râpant doucement la zone sensible. Elle sentit le sourire de la blonde contre sa peau.

La musique de L'histoire de la vie du roi lion retentit dans la cabane, les faisant sursauter. Callie fouilla la poche de son jean et soupira fortement.

-Sofia, il y a intérêt que se soit important ! Arizona se redressa, défroissant ses vêtements nerveusement. Elle écouta la voix de Callie s'adoucir radicalement comprenant que sa fille venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Lui chantant une chanson en espagnole pour l'aider à s'endormir avant de parler à Mark pour savoir s'il fallait qu'elle rentre. Une fois l'appel finit, un silence gêné s'installa.

-Cauchemar hein ?

-Oui, désolée. A chaque fois qu'elle en fait un, il n'y a que mon chant qui la calme.

-Je peux le comprendre tu chantes très bien.

-Merci.

-Tu es une maman géniale. Callie rougit au compliment, hochant doucement la tête.

-C'est sans doute pour le mieux. Je veux dire… l'interruption.

-Oh !

-Se n'est pas que je le veux pas, crois moi loin de là. Mais, trop d'implication. Emily et Sofia et mon départ et ces foutus sentiments.

-Alors il y a des sentiments ? demanda timidement Callie.

-Oui. Le sourire radieux qu'elle reçu à cette réponse lui ôta tout doute.

-Bien alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Bien, nous pourrions dormir, juste ici, l'une avec l'autre, sans plus de baiser. Je pense que se serait raisonnable. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Que j'aurais bien besoin d'une douche froide. Plaisanta qu'à moitié Callie, elles rirent de bon cœur rompant efficacement la tension. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas redescendre, elle ne voulait pas rompre ce moment, aussi maladroit soit-il. Il n'y avait qu'elles et indirectement Sofia. C'était parfait, même par ces imperfections. Alors elle s'allongea, bientôt suivit d'Arizona. Naturellement elles se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Callie couchée sur le côté droit d'Arizona, sa taille enlacée par le bras fort de la blonde. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elles s'endorment en ayant l'une comme l'autre le sourire aux lèvres.

Les questions graves attendraient encore quelques heures. Seul leur instant comptait.


	18. Chapter 18

Lorsqu'Arizona se réveilla, il lui fallut un moment pour prendre un bon aperçut de son environnement. Callie était toujours dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine, un bras drapé sur son ventre, les jambes emmêlées avec les siennes.

Arizona soupira, elle était partagée entre l'émerveillement d'avoir une telle femme dans ses bras et le remord. Elle avait couché avec de nombreuses femmes depuis l'accident d'Emily et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentit coupable. C'était juste pour répondre à ses besoins primaires. Elle savait que sa femme comprenait ça. Mais avec Calliope c'était autres choses, le simple fait de la tenir endormie dans ses bras la comblait. La voir sourire, la faisait sourire, et la veille un simple baiser l'avait mise en un état second. Si Sofia n'avait pas appelé, elle n'aurait pas put arrêter leur activité. Arizona ne savait pas si sa importait tend que sa au finale. Car de toute façon, elle avait trompé Emily dès l'instant où ses lèvres avaient rencontrées celles de Calliope. Et même bien avant. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de mot sur ses sentiments, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Pas encore. Pas déjà.

Elle sentit la femme se déplacer dans ses bras, la rappelant à la réalité, mais l'endormie ne se réveilla pas. Arizona se redressa un peu pour prendre un aperçu de l'extérieur, il était encore tôt si elle en croyait la faible lumière extérieure. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait qu'en même réveillé Callie.

Elle appela doucement Callie, mais sa n'eut aucun effet. Elle hésita entre secouer son épaule, ou caresser son dos. Elle leva la main hésitante avant de dégager doucement les mèches de cheveux noirs qui entravaient le visage paisible de la belle. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser dans la longue chevelure, répétant sans s'en rendre compte le geste.

Callie se réveilla à la sensation des doigts éraflant doucement son cuire chevelu, lui donnant des frissons de plaisirs. Elle garda les yeux fermés, voulant profiter aussi longtemps que possible de ce moment. Mais Arizona sentit le sourire de la brune contre sa peau et cessa ses caresses, malgré la plainte de Callie.

-Encore un peu !

Arizona ne savait pas si Callie demandait plus de sommeil ou plus d'attention.

-Bien que j'adorerais rester ici encore un peu. Il faut qu'on descende avant que ta fille ne nous voie ici.

-Descendre. Souffla Callie, devenant soudainement pâle.

-Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Nous allons enfiler les harnais et prendre la tyrolienne. C'est un vrai jeu d'enfant.

-Non, je ne veux pas descendre, nous sommes au sommet d'un arbre. J'ai oublié que nous sommes au sommet d'un putain d'arbre. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi je t'ai suivit ? C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très, très mauvaise idée.

-Calliope, calmes toi ! Dit Arizona calmement mais fermement, avant de lui tendre le harnais. Callie le prit d'une main tremblante, mais ne bougea pas d'avantage.

-Ok, il faut que tu l'enfile par les jambes, je le règlerai une fois sur toi.

-L'enfiler par les jambes. Répéta Callie. Elle le fit non sans peine et avec l'aide d'Arizona. La blonde régla le dispositif avec soin. La peur de Callie était serte irrationnelle mais elle était réelle et Arizona n'avait aucune envie de l'amplifier ou de devoir faire appel à une aide extérieure.

-Ok, maintenant que nous sommes prêtes, nous allons nous lever et sortir pour accrocher le mousqueton du harnais de sécurité sur la tyrolienne et nous allons descendre. Il suffit que tu ne regardes pas en bas. D'accord ? Elle lui tendit la main, Callie la saisit fermement en murmurant un d'accord tremblant. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la cabane sans problème, mais Callie se figea au moment de passer la porte.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. Arizona se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Calliope, regardes moi. Tout ira bien. Je te tiens. Et une fois attachée, tu ne risqueras absolument plus rien. Prends une grande inspiration et fait un pas vers moi. Elle le fit, puis répéta l'action jusqu'à être à un mètre du bord, tenant la main d'Arizona comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ok, j'ai accroché ton mousqueton, tu n'as plus qu'à t'accrocher aux poignées et à te laisser glisser.

-Ok, je peux le faire, je ne risque rien. Je ne risque rien. Elle attrapa de sa main libre la poignée de la tyrolienne, puis prit une grande respiration avant d'envisager de lâcher la main d'Arizona pour attraper l'autre poignée. Mais elle avait beau se dire qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader.

-Je ne peux pas Arizona, je ne peux vraiment pas. En voyant le corps tremblant de la femme à ces côtés Arizona décida d'opter pour une autre option.

-D'accord. On va changer le plan. Elle accrocha son propre mousqueton à la tyrolienne.

-Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et nous allons descendre ensemble. Callie se contenta d'hocher la tête. Consciente de la peur du vide de son amie, Arizona décida qu'il était plus sure que Callie lui tourne le dos. Elle la tira donc face à elle. La Latina serra ses bras autour du cou, tendit que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de la blonde. Puis elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux, cachant son visage contre le cou d'Arizona.

Une fois qu'Arizona était sure que Callie était bien accrochée, elle attrapa les poignées de la tyrolienne et ne perdit pas se temps pour entamer la descente. Callie hurla du début à la fin. Sa ne leurs avait demandé que quelques secondes, mais sa lui parut une éternité.

Une fois les pieds au sol, Arizona détacha leurs mousquetons, mais Callie ne fit aucun gestes pour quitter les bras de son amie. Sa n'aurait pas dérangé celle-ci, si elle n'avait pas une telle emprise sur son cou, c'est tout juste si elle arrivait à respirer.

-Calliope sa y est. Nous sommes sur la terre ferme. A ses mots la femmes dans ses bras se détendit visiblement, relâchant ses membres, elle pausa tout d'abord doucement ses pieds au sol, avant de reculer son visage, mais elle garda ses bras autour du cou d'Arizona. Car elle était encore tremblante et instable. Elle sentit les mains de celle-ci entourer son dos, pour la stabiliser d'avantage.

- Tu as été super courageuse Calliope. Je suis fière de toi. Il n'y avait aucune moqueries bien au contraire.

-Plus-jamais. Murmura-t-elle.

-Promis. Café ?

-Oui et peut être quelque chose d'un peu plus fort.

Elles allèrent chez Callie, pendant que celle-ci se remettait de ses émotions, Arizona lui fit le petit déjeuner. Elles mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien puis vint le sujet qu'elles avaient toutes deux à l'esprit.

-Donc hier soir, c'était quelque chose n'est ce pas ? demanda timidement Callie.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Ecoutes Calliope…

-Oh non ! Grimaça-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Ta façon de commencer n'est pas bonne, ça ne peut pas être positif.

-Sa n'est pas négatif.

-Vraiment ? demanda-elle septique.

-Je veux juste… Elle soupira, cherchant les mots.

-Je veux faire la bonne chose. Je ne peux rien te promettre et je ne veux pas être injuste envers toi ou envers ma femme. Je sais que sa semble dingue ou ridicule pour tous le monde mais… Elle est malgré tout toujours ma femme…Mais…Je t'apprécie, vraiment énormément. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire de ça. Tu n'es pas une fille aléatoire, tu n'es pas… Une histoire d'un soir… Si sa à du sens ?... Je ne veux pas que sa devienne maladroit ou délicat entre nous. J'aimerai qu'il y ait quelque chose, mais je suis encore mariée Calliope. Et même si sa va faire trois ans…. Et je ne peux pas la trahir… Juste un baiser et je perds mes moyens, sa semble si bon et si mauvais en même temps. Elle soupira, se frottant le visage de fatigue et de frustration. Callie lui laissa un moment pour se composer.

-Bien, sa donne quoi au final tout sa ?

-Une migraine ! Elles rirent toutes les deux, apaisant la tension.

-Au risque de paraitre clicher, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je ne te demande pas d'attendre ou quoi que se soit. Se n'est pas comme si j'ai vraiment quelques chose à t'offrir donc… Juste, je ne peux pas t'embrasser de nouveau, pas pour l'instant.

-Mais un jour se sera possible ?

Arizona la regarda longuement. Elle voulait dire non, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs, ou être un frein pour elle, mais elle sentit sa tête hocher doucement avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Callie lui répondit au geste par un radieux sourire.

Le sujet dévia rapidement.

-Nous allons pique niquer au parc aujourd'hui avec Mark, Lexie et Sofia. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Non, je vais rentrer chez Addie et me reposer un peu. Mais merci pour l'offre, j'apprécie.

-Tu vas rater la délicieuse tarte de Lexie.

-C'est votre temps de famille. Cette remarque conclue efficacement l'argument. Et installa un malaise.

-Je devrais y aller. Merci pour le petit déjeuner.

-Non merci à toi pour la soirée. Sauf pour la partie où tu m'as presque donner une attaque de panique. Elle gagna un sourire à cette remarque, avant que la blonde ne se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougie au geste.

-Bonne journée Calliope.

Mark retrouva la brune une heure plus tard toujours assise face à sa tasse de café désormais vide, le regard plongé dans le vague.

-J'en conclue que ce rendez vous était bon. Dit-il d'un ton taquin.

-Hein ?

-Le rendez-vous avec Blondie.

-Oh, oui, enfin, ce n'était pas un rendez vous romantique n'y rien tu sais. Il prit un moment pour l'étudier, souriant de plus belle.

-Une nuit dans une cabane percher dans un arbre n'a rien de romantique c'est sur !

-Quoi…Comment ?

-Je t'ai entendu hurler ce matin lorsque vous en descendiez. Comment a-t-elle-même put réussir à te faire monter là haut.

-Elle est très persuasive. Mark rit à cette remarque. Il ne poussa pas d'avantage la question, sachant qu'en cas de besoin Callie lui parlerait.

En rentrant Arizona se coucha aussitôt, les montagne russes émotives l'avaient littéralement drainée. C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui la réveilla. Elle se leva pour le récupérer sur la table du salon mais le temps qu'elle l'atteigne il était trop tard. En consultant l'écran elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une douzaine d'appels manqués tous venant de l'hôpital. La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et appuya sur la touche appel de son portable.

Teddy était sur un petit nuage, depuis que la dernière altercation entre Arizona et Tim, le couples avaient longuement parlé. Notamment des insécurité de Tim. Il c'était dévoilé un peu plus et lui avait raconté certaine chose à son sujet. Tout allait pour le mieux.

C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de se rendre chez Arizona avec des donuts et du café pour la remercier. Mais il n'y avait personne, elle alla donc chez Addison. Elle y trouva bien Arizona, mais son sourire se fana au moment où elle la vit. La blonde chargeait son pickup d'un sac de voyage, son visage était inondé de larmes.

-Arizona ! Appela-t-elle mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle s'avança alors déposant ses affaires à l'arrière du pickup près du sac et tendant la main pour saisir l'avant bras de sa belle sœur.

-Hey qu'est se qu'il ce passe ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Arizona sursauta, se tournant brusquement vers elle, elle dégagea sa bras avec vigueur. Reculant d'un pas, se retrouvant dos au véhicule.

-Hey, se n'est que moi, Teddy. Elle était perplexe, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire ensuite. Le peu de fois où elle avait vu la blonde sa avait été assez intense.

-Désolé, je suis désolé. Marmonna Arizona gesticulant maladroitement, sa respiration était saccadée par les sanglots.

-Arizona. Elle lui prit doucement la main et la tira vers l'une des chaise du salon de jardin, la faisant si assoir.

-Arizona, il faut que tu te concentres sur ta respiration. Inspires, expires. Elle répéta doucement ses instructions, toute en lui frottant le dos jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se stabilise. Elle hésita sur la marche à suivre.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Quoi ? Arizona tu ne vas nulle part dans cet état. Tu étais à deux doigts de faire une attaque de panique.

-Tu ne comprends pas, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Où, où dois-tu aller ?

-A l'hôpital.

-Tu es blessée ?

-Non, non, Emily. Ils ont essayé de m'avoir pendant deux jours et j'ai oublié mon foutu téléphone. J'ai oublié de l'appeler.

Teddy savait qu'Emily était sa femme.

-D'accord, je vais te conduire à l'aéroport. C'est plus sure ainsi. Est-ce que tu veux que j'appel Tim pour qu'il t'accompagne ? Ou que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, non. Je…Oldo… Je ne peux pas prendre Oldo.

-Nous nous en occuperons d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Arizona hocha la tête essuyant vigoureusement ses larmes.

-Ok. Elle monta du côté passager laissant Teddy aux commandes, vraiment reconnaissante de sa visite impromptue. Le voyage fut silencieux. Arizona était plongée dans ses sombres pensées, l'autre femme n'osait pas intervenir. Jugeant qu'elle avait déjà poussé sa chance. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais elle en savait assez. « Ils » étaient les médecins ou le personnel de l'hôpital. L'appel ne pouvait être que l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, Teddy gara la voiture, ne faisant aucun geste, attendant qu'Arizona lui donne un indice sur la marche à suivre.

-Merci, pour le voyage. Elle pausa sa main sur la poignée de porte avant de se tourner vers Teddy, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Vraiment j'apprécie.

-Arizona, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu appelles. La femme hocha la tête mais son regard était un peu lointain.

-Je suis sérieuse. J'attendrai cet appel. Quoi qu'il se passe, je sais que c'est grave, donc que tu auras besoin à un moment où à un autre, de quelqu'un. Et tu es la sœur de mon future mari, la tante de mon enfant. Tu es une partie de ma famille Arizona. Je prends soin de ma famille. Donc je m'inquièterai si tu ne m'appelles pas.

-J'appellerais. Conclue Arizona avant de tiré sa belle sœur dans ses bras pour un brève instant, avant de partir. Teddy la regarda s'engouffrer dans l'Aéroport parmi la foule de voyageur.

En rentrant elle alla directement trouver Tim, lui exposant la situation.

-Je vais appeler Addison peut être qu'elle sait quelque chose. Et si se n'est pas le cas il faut qu'on la mette au courant. Elle la connait mieux que personne ici.

-Ok je vais aller chercher le chien en attendant.

Elle allait sortir lorsque Tim, l'attrapa doucement par le bras et l'embrassa.

-Merci d'avoir prit soin de ma sœur.

-En tout temps chéri, elle est ta famille et donc la mienne.

Tim regarda sa belle, sortir, tout en se frottant la nuque, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour avoir une telle personne dans sa vie. Mais Arizona avait raison, il fallait qu'il la garde, qu'il ne merde pas avec elle. Qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Et l'une de ces responsabilité était sa sœur. S'il avait raté le coche plus jeune, il ne le ferait pas cette fois si. Il l'épaulerait, la protégerai, même d'elle-même s'il le fallait.

Callie et Sofia rentrèrent de leur balade en fin d'après midi. C'est avec étonnement qu'elles furent accueillit par Addison en attente sur leur porche.

-Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là. Je te croyais en weekend. L'air grave de son amie l'inquiéta.

-Addie ?

-Tim m'a appelée ce matin. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Mais l'hôpital essayait de joindre Arizona depuis quelques jours. J'ai plus ou moins volontairement gardé son portable éloigné d'elle. Je me disais qu'une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal, tu sais? Et puis, elle ne cherchait pas vraiment après donc… Des larmes se formaient dans les yeux d'Addie, Callie la fit s'assoir sur le canapé du salon, gardant une main sur son épaule.

-C'est grave Callie, elle est partie ce matin. Teddy la conduit à l'aéroport. Elle ne répond pas à son portable. Elle prit une grande respiration.

-Callie il faut que tu me dises dans quelle circonstances les hôpitaux contact la famille lorsqu'une personne est dans le coma.

-Il ya la possibilité d'un réveille. Mais Addison secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Teddy la trouver en larmes et dans un état de panique.

-Elle a put faire une attaque ou avoir un affaiblissement au niveau de l'appareil respiratoire ou bien il se peut qu'elle soit décédée. Je ne sais pas Addie il peut y avoir plusieurs scénarios.

-Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi je ne lui ai pas passé son portable.

-Addie ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Elle me le dirait si sa femme était décédée n'est ce pas ? Callie n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête sans grande conviction.

-Ok, je vais me renseigner sur les vols. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, peut importe ce qu'il se passe. Il n'y a aucun bon scénario la dedans.

-Je crois effectivement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Oldo est chez Tim et Teddy. Si Sofia veut le voir. Elle se leva d'un bon, prenant déjà le chemin de la sortie.

-Addie, tu me tiens au courant.

-Oui, bien sure. Oh, en fait cette soirée ?

Callie lui donna un sourire triste.

-Elle importe peu en ce moment. Juste. Prends soin d'elle.

-Tu peux compter sur moi ce sujet.

Callie alla rejoindre sa fille et la tira dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

-Maman ?!

-Arizona est partie pour un moment ma puce. Sofia la regarda tristement.

-Mais elle va revenir ?

-son chien est chez son frère, donc je suis presque certaine qu'elle va revenir.

-Mais pourquoi elle est partie ?

-Sa famille avait besoin d'elle, ma puce. Sofia fit un énorme câlin à sa mère à cette réponse.

-Elle va me manquer.

-A moi aussi. Murmura Callie.

En tant que médecin, elle savait que peut importe ce que lu voulait l'hôpital, sa ne valait rien de bon. En temps qu'amie, elle voulait pourvoir être la pour Arizona la soutenir, la réconforter. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir dire à Addison qu'elle l'accompagnait.

Mais en tant que personne ayant des sentiment romantique envers la femme de l'hospitalisée, elle savait qu'elle devait donner de l'espace à Arizona. Elle ne devait pas intervenir, se n'était pas sa place. Et sa la tuait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il lui faudrait être patiente. se n'était pas son fort, mais pour Arizona elle le pouvait.


End file.
